My Place
by Ca211
Summary: Ha pasado más de un año desde que Van y Hitomi se han despedido, pero sus sentimientos aún siguen latente. El reencuentro sucede, pero un antigua deuda hará que Van tenga que seguir el destino que ya estaba fijado en su vida. Capitulo Undécimo " Ojos que miran"
1. Separados

Nota autora: este fanfic ya había sido subido a por la cuenta "Ca Fanel" pero la cerré por motivos que ya explique a los que tenían en sus favoritos esta historia. Espero que disculpen tanto ajetreo úù

Aclaraciones: Este Anime, como sus personajes no me pertenecen, son del Famoso Yuki Nobuteru y de Shoji Kawamori respectivamente; yo solo ocupo estos personajes para plasmar este lindo Fanfiction.

[Re-editado]

* * *

天空のエスカフローネ: 私の場所

La visión de Escaflowne: My place.

Capitulo Uno : Separados

Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la propiedad de Yuki Nobuteru, Shoji Kawamori y Kazuki Akane

* * *

.

- Señor - se escucha la voz de un joven en medio de un salón. La decoración consistía en unos ventanales gigantes que mostraba los bellos y hermosos prados de Fanelia, tapados por las cortinas blancas transparentes que se movían al compás del viento. También se encontraba en ese pequeño salon privado unos muebles de caoba o madera nativa de ese lugar que le daba al ambiente un espacio hogareño y elegante.

La voz del chico llegó a los oídos de la persona que estaba al otro lado del salón, mirando desde esa ventana hacia el cielo

- Señor,es mi deber decirle que el consejero real está en la ciudad, Debe verle - llegó al lado del personaje que estaba observando detrás de las cortinas.

- ¿Señor...me escucha? - habló el sirviente.

-_... ¿volverás? _- Fue lo único que pudo escuchar el fiel sirviente. Quedo sorprendido que el joven Amo y Rey no tomara en cuenta a lo que acaba de decir...

* * *

.

- Hitomi - Se escucha la voz de una chica de piel pálida, ojos entre rojos al igual que su cabello, llegando a sus hombros - ¿Hasta cuándo piensas en no ponerme atención? - dirigiendo sus brazos a su cintura, dándole un imagen de enojada y a la vez amenazadora.

- desde que llegaste de tus "vacaciones improvisada", estás ida -dijo la chica ganándose a su lado.

Estaban en el tejado de la preparatoria, era la hora del almuerzo, lo cual las chicas decidieron irse a un lugar tranquilo sin bullicio, y que mejor lugar que ese...

Tomando el pan de jamón, se lo dirigió a su boca, devorándolo de un solo bocado.

- Q..Que ..Que estás diciendo Yukari - dijo la otro acompañante. Ella estaba apoyada en el barandal del tejado, mirando el hermoso cielo tupido de nubes Cumulus que se aproximaban para dar señal de una lluvia.

- no estoy ida -diciendo eso le dirigió una cara de despreocupación.

- Hitomi - Yukari frunció el ceño en desacuerdo - Dime la verdad Hitomi. Estás así ¿Porqué Amano-sempai me pidió que saliera con él? -

Al escuchar esa oración, acompañada de una voz triste, giró su cara y la observó.

- No... No claro que no yukari -dijo ella sonriendo apenada - Tu sabes que a mí no me gusta amano-sempai. Además acuérdate que yo te aconseje que salieras Con el ¿No? -dijo Hitomi con una sonrisa cómplice.

- m...si...pero es que tu rostro está ausente ya hace más de Seis meses -dijo Yukari elevando un poco su voz-Después de que regresaste de tu viaje-.

Desde que llegaste, tú rostro ha obtenido otro matiz, quizás sea ausente o ida pero ya no estas presente en tu vida. Estás como en otro Planeta-

_¿Otro Planeta?_

Abrió sus ojos de golpe algo impactada de la sinceridad de Yukari. Bueno, tenía que admitir que estaba siempre pensando en lo que le había ocurrido pero cómo no hacerlo, si había estado en otro planeta, en otro mundo, donde había conocido a muchos personas, personas que eran y serán muy importantes en su vida, como él...

- Discúlpame Yukari, pero yo...- el silencio reino en aquella Azotea y sentía que con Yukari no aun no estaba lista para decirle que le había sucedido después de haber desaparecido de esa luz aquella noche.

Aun recordaba a todos esas personas que conoció en ese fantástico viaje, que sería muy doloroso hasta nostálgico recordar otra vez, como lo hacia ocasionalmente, a los Fanelianos, Asturianos y gente de Gaea que un día conoció.

Pero lo que le era más nostálgico y más que eso, doloroso era recordar a ese joven de quizás ¿cuánto?¿ quince o deciseis años? que alguna vez conoció.

_- Hitomi...- susurra Un joven de tez morena y bellos ojos marrones hacia ella con una sonrisa en sus labios. Quizas era esperanzadora o quizás era de pena pero su sonrisa no se borraba en ningun momento durante la despedida, y eso en cierta parte le tranquilizaba a Hitomi._

_- Escaflowne se mantendrá dormido. Aquello era lo que quería mi Hermano, una Fanelia y una Gaia que no dependieran de él, Y es eso lo que también quiero.- hablo Van mirando con una tierna sonrisa esperanzadora en sus labios, dejando sorprendida a la chica de la luna Fantasma._

_- Me gusta Fanelia y Gaia, me gustaría verlo...me preguntó si podré hacerlo...- hablo honestamente mirando al chico que se encontraba frente a ella._

_- Puedes hacerlo, por mi está bien, pero, podrás hacerlo en cualquier momento mientras mantengamos y compartamos un sentimiento en común...- le sonrió cálidamente a Hitomi._

_- Van- susurro Hitomi soltando lágrimas, y viendo como él le sonreía esperanzadoramente lo que produjo que ella también pudiera soñar y desear aquello..._

_Que algún día pudieran verse...dependía solamente de los sentimientos de cada uno y que destino los juntará nuavamente._

_Fin Flash Back_

- ¡Hitomi! -se escucha la voz de Yukari - ¿Por qué estás llorando?- grita asustada.

- Llo..¿Llorando? - se tocó el rostro, estaba llorando, pero ¿Porqué?

- No es Nada, Yukari-

- ¡Como que no es nada!. Acabas de susurrar un nombre bien extraño dos veces y las lagrimas acababan de surcar por tu rostro -dijo Yukari preocupada y tratando de acercarse a Hitomi; mientras tanto ella estaba en Shock de lo que acaba de escuchar.

_Sus labios sin querer pronunciaron el nombre de Van..._

- ¿Van? -Preguntó tratando de evadir la bendita respuesta que desde hace muchos meses Yukari quería escuchar por fin.

- No te hagas la tonta Hitomi, dime ¿Qué pasó con ese tal Van? - prefirió susurrar aquel nombre la querida amiga de Hitomi atenta - confías en mi ¿Cierto? - preguntó con un dejo de molestia, pero más que aquello era la impaciencia de saber que era lo que acomplejaba y dejaba así a su querida amiga.

* * *

.

- Meowwww - se escuchaba ese maullido en uno de los recién reconstruidos pasillos de ese Castillo. Caminaba con paso veloz un joven gatuna bestia con un hermoso vestido largo color mostaza, agregado a ese vestido unos detalles de unas flores desde la cadera hacia los pies; Tenía un orificio en parte trasera, justamente en el coxis para permitir a la Gata dejar salir su cola café claro de rayas café oscuro.  
Tenía prisa y porqué no, si estaba buscando a su querido amor y amigo de la infancia...

- Mmmm...en Dónde estará Van sama - Se dijo la chica asi misma mirando entre los pasillos que cruzaban el que estaba caminando. Para haber pasado Seis ciclos lunares, la reconstrucción del palacio avanzaba impecablemente.

De repente la gata detiene el paso al escuchar un ruido desde uno de los pasillos recién pasado - _Por favor que esté ahí_ -pensó, empezando a correr a toda velocidad hacia las puertas de esa habitación.

Al llegar quedó con la sorpresa de encontrar que esa puerta no era normal; no, esta puerta no poseía argollas no un pasamanos para abrirla; esta tenía en su tabla un grabado de un dragón alado esqueletico, del cual su craneo miraba hacia el techo; sus garras era lo unico que sobresalia de esa puerta dando a entender que seria el pasamanos para abrir y cerrar. Pero, algo le impresionó de esa puerta, y era que en una esquina de aquella puerta había un hueco circular.

- Van-sama - dijo la felina al recarga su oído derecho a la pared de la puerta de esa habitación. En ese momento escucho el sonido de alguna herramiento chocar contra otro metal. Quizás era un Fürthn ( desatornillador)

- Merle - Abrió la puerta un joven alto y apuesto; de tez morena y estatura ya no pequeña e infantil, sino ya la de un adolescente en vías de la adultez; sus ojos eran marrones casi rojizos que brillaban de una manera candida e ingenua. Su ropa consistía en una blusa blanca con cordones en el cuello bordado de color amarillo, junto con unos pantalones negros ajustados a su torneadas piernas.  
Su tono de voz no era alguna de felicidad, al contrario, su voz detonaba que empezaría a regañarla de interrumpirle su trabajo...

Merle se sonroja.

- Te dije que te quedar... -antes de continuar ya era invadido por los brazos de merle que lo sujetaban a tal extremo que lo ahogaban

- Van sama, lo siento si le desobedecí, nunca tengo que meterme aquí y es por que... -antes de responder el chico la interrumpe.

- Las terminaciones de la construcción no están todavía terminadas, y puede ocasionar algún accidente.-Dijo el preocupado. Ya era la quinta vez que Le decía lo mismo a Merle.

- En fi, eres igual de obstinado que yo...Dime para qué me querías -preguntó él, zafándose del meloso abrazo de la felina.

- Como tú ya sabes...- Corrigió - No, como usted sabe, hoy día el consejero real del reino de Asturias quiso ayudarlo por la reconstrucción de Fanelia-

- Si, lo sé; mandado por parte de la Reina Millerna... -dijo mirando hacía la ventana que daba hacia las montañas y campos floreados.

Merle le observo impaciente a Van, esperando que le contará lo sucedido.

- Bueno,si hace un rato charlé con él…y la propuesta que propuso ...-dijo un rascándose la cabeza.

- ¿Qué hiciste?- dijo Merle intrigada.

- La rechacé -dijo el mirando hacía la ventana del pasillo.

- Pero.. ¿Por qué? -susurró la chica gato mirando al suelo, apenada.

- No quiero que después de reconstruir Fanelia, estemos debiendo al Reino de Asturia -le dijo a Merle, mirándola con seriedad

- Pero amo van, la tecnología de Asturia nos ayudaría a avanzar más rápido en la reconstrucción de la ciudad. ¿No cree?-dijo ella no tan convencida

- Si, la tecnología nos ayudaría, pero quiero construir Fanelia con nuestras manos- dijo Van sonriéndole a Merle-Además Nadie nos apura, ya que la paz reina en Gaia-dijo el mirando de perfil el cielo azul que bañaba a toda Gaea.

Merle se fija en todas las facciones que pone Van al decirle esa respuesta. _Orgulloso_ fue la palabra que describiría tal respuesta; pero tenía razón Van. Si decidía aceptar aquella propuesta, como ya había aceptado algunas anteriores hace algunos meses, estaría endeudándose más con Asturias y con otros Reinos que ya lo había hecho.

Merle observo el rostro del Joven Rey y lo vio algo nostálgico mirando hacia el Cielo.

.

* * *

.

Mientras las chicas caminaban por el pasillo de la preparatoria, un profesor se acerca a la joven de cabellos cenizos que iba recordando la conversación que había tenido en el Tejado.

_- ¿Confías en mi? - pronunció Yukari lentamente y fijamente observando a Hitomi._

_- Yo...yo ... - Habló Hitomi gesticulando - Yo confió en ti...pero aún no me siento preparada para contarte que me ocurre-dijo ella girando su cabeza, dejándola ver su perfil a Yukari._

_- Te entiendo, pero no quiero que tu sola te quedes y enfrentes este sufrimiento - dijo la chica de ojos rojizos, mirándola ._

_- ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? - dijo ella con el rostro de Empatia._

_- No... Por ahora no... Pero cuando necesite ayuda, Tú serás la primera ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Hitomi girando la cabeza, sonriendo._

_- Si - dijo Yukari abrazándola- no sabes cómo me tranquilizas, amiga -_

_..._

- Señorita Kanzaki - La llamo un hombre de quizas 35 años de cabello corto negro y algunas arrugas en su frente. Lucia jovial y algo alegre pero esta vez no tenía nada el semblante pasivo que alguna vez recordo Hitomi de su profesor de Atletismo.

- Profesor Yamada -dijo Hitomi un poco sorprendida.

- Necesito conversar algunas palabras con usted, joven. - dijo el profesor a Hitomi; sin esperar alguna respuesta se dirige a Yukari. - Yukari por favor vete a clases y avísale a tu profesora que la señorita Kanzaki estará en la sala de profesores conmigo ¿De acuerdo?-

- si... nos vemos luego Hitomi- dijo Yukari haciéndole una despedida con su mano, se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar hacía su aula.

- ¿Qué cosa desea hablar conmigo profesor? - miro Hitomi algo intrigada, ya que ni ella sabía porqué a esta época del año deseaba conversar con ella.

- Por favor vamos a la sala de profesores -diciendo eso se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar, esperando que la chica también lo hiciera.

En el transcurso del viaje hasta la sala, no hubo ningún diálogo, y eso la ponía nerviosa. Llegaron y vio que había algunos profesores.

- Sientate por favor - mando el profesor indicándole una silla al frente de él. Ambos se sentaron.

- Bueno Srta. kanzaki, yo quería pedirle que volviera al club de atletismo...- dijo el sin ningún rodeo.

Atletismo... es deporte que tanto le fascinaba hace meses, incluso años, pero que ahora le recordaba un amargo recuerdo, una dolorosa despedida y un encuentro fortuito...  
Hitomi había decidido luego de una larga conversación con la almohada y con su corazón de abandonar el Deporte, y aunque eso traería consecuencias en su familia y amigos, no iba a cambiar el hecho del sufrimiento que había sentido aquella vez... la ultima vez que había corrido en una pista, en aquella pista de la preparatoria...

_- Hitomi -Gira y ve a su amiga, Yukari corriendo para alcanzarla.- ¿Estás lista?, acuérdate que como tu manager tengo que tenerte lista a las 16:00 hrs, ya que el entrenador me dijo que ibas a entrenar muy duro - dijo ella tomándole del brazo y empezando a caminar con ella por las calles de Tokio .Iban a las pista atlética de su colegio; Era un Sábado Caluroso de verano que hacía poner los pelo de la piel de Hitomi erizados, ya que estaba nerviosa porque era la primera vez que volvía a correr, ya que su entrenamiento se había "Suspendido" por su viaje(Gaea)._

_- Lo sé, tranquila Yukari -dijo Hitomi sonriendo y viendo a las personas que pasaban a su lado. Cuando llegaron a la pista, vieron a un grupo de persona en la entrada._

_- Kanzaki sempai -dijo una chica de unos 12 años aproximadamente- Hace tiempo que no la veíamos ¿Cuando Regresó?-pregunto sonriente_

_- El jueves. - le molesto que le recriminaran el que no hubiese venido antes, la hacía sentir irresponsable. Siguió caminando dejando de lado a la niña de 12 años y a su amiga Yukari, dejando sorprendida a la primera._

_- Vaya, no creía que ella era muy arrogante - dijo la niña._

_- No... -susurró yukari viéndola como hitomi se dirigía los camerinos_

_..._

_- Prepárate Kanzaki -dijo el profesor, ajustando su cronómetro. Hitomi teniendo su posición para correr los 200 metros plano._

_- En sus marcas, Listo - los pies de Hitomi empezaron a levantarse, cuando vio ante ella una persona al medio de la pista._

_- Que...cosa.. -pensó la chica al ver por unos breves mili-segundos._

_- ¡Ya! -gritó el entrenador, bajando su brazo, indicando que la cuenta numérica había comenzado._

_La chica cuando empezó a correr vio que esa figura se detallaba más y más hasta ver que era_

_- Van - pensó la chica, con una sonrisa en sus labios._

_El chico, príncipe de Fanelia estaba de espalda, lo cual la chica empezó a correr con un poco más de intensidad._

_- Van, estas acá - pensó la chica sonriente; De repente la figura empezó caminar; la chica asustada empezó a correr más y más para alcanzarlo y cuando estaba al frente de él ,Hitomi grita su nombre con una voz agitada. La imagen desaparece frente a ella, cuando esta la atraviesa, dejándola en blanco su pensamiento y sus movimientos que se movian por cuenta propia, ya que la mente de Hitomi estaba en otro lugar..._

_Llegando a la meta, empezó a detenerse y cuando paró completamente vio hacía atrás para verificar que había alguien. Todo lo contrario, no había absolutamente nadie, todo había sido una ilusión._

_- Hitomi -se escucha una voz. Yukari se estaba acercando hacía ella - Lo hiciste bien para volver a tus entrenamientos -dijo sonriendo._

_- No...-susurro Hitomi con la cabeza gacha sin levantarla para ver a Yukari._

_- ¿Ah?-_

_- No ...no me dejes, Van -_

_- ...Hitomi - Se acerco a ella y al tomarla de los hombros vio que sus ojos salían lágrimas. - ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? - dijo asustada- ¿te sientes mal? Llamaré al entrenador-diciendo eso le da la espalda, dirigiéndose en busca del profesor._

_-No... Va a volver-dijo hitomi, tomando el brazo de Yukari, lo cual esta se impresiona. Limpia su rostro y le dice_

_- Yukari No vayas-_

_días después de aquel suceso, Hitomi decide abandonar Atletismo; aunque este fuese su pasión hasta quizás su talento no quería pasar de nuevo aquella dolora ilusión de observar una y otra vez a un Van que no existía y que quizás nunca más volvería a ver..._

_Fin Flash back_

- Lo siento profesor Yamada, pero eso será imposible -dicho eso lo miro con el rostro apenada- Debo subir mis calificaciones, en 2 años más ingresaré a la universidad, si eso resulta.-

- Te entiendo, pero...-susurró el profesor- Es que eres buena, tu velocidad superaría a las demás preparatorias.-

_Competencias ahhh..._ Antes, a ella le gustaban las carreras, pero no era para ganar alguna medalla o algún premio, sino que quería superarse día a día con sus entrenamientos, superar sus límites y ver como los demás se alejaba de ella; ella y sus preocupaciones, y obtener esa libertad que desde la primera vez que corrió deseaba.

- Gracias profesor, pero usted sabe -dijo Hitomi - debo hacer esto primero-

-.. A ver.. ¿Por lo menos podrías venir a la pista mañana a las 10:00 hrs ?-preguntó el profesor buscando la última esperanza.

- Pero…Yo.-pronunció Hitomi algo nerviosa; Lo menos que quería hacer era estar de nuevo en esa pista. Al notar su rostro de incomodidad, el profesor le dice...

- No te preocupes, solo quiero que nos veas como entrenamos, además no es por mí. Las chicas de secundaria te extrañan, Por favor...-dijo el profesor, tomando el hombro de la chica- por ellas -

- Bueno... - al comienzo dudó pero al escuchar que las chicas de secundaría la extrañaban mucho, se sintió culpable, ya que después de dejar el club, no volvió nunca más a cruzarse por la pista o ir a la secundaria para saludarlas. Creía que a lo mejor la odiarían por la haberlas dejado, pero al parecer no, todo lo contrario.

- Hitomi -salió de la sala de profesores y se encontró con Yukari con sus cosas, su bolso, que estaba en su hombro.

- Gracias Yukari por esperarme- sonrió. Caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada de la Preparatoria, conversando sobre el tema del atletismo. Yukari solo preguntaba lo necesario, ya que sabía que si se iba con más detalles sobre sus preguntas, Hitomi se encapsularía y no dejaría saber lo que realmente le preocupaba, lo que le carcomía la mente ya hace varios meses.

Ya caminando hacia el metro cada una empezó a dar la despedida,

- Ese es mi tren -dijo yukari- bueno Hitomi, nos veremos mañana.-dijo yukari sonriendo

- ¿Mañana? - Hitomi le observo con sorpresa.

- Claro,Hitomi, no creías que ibas a ir sola mañana ¿Ah?- dijo riendo al decir eso - Alguien debe acompañarte. Qué pasaría si ocurre algo...- su voz un poco preocupada.

- Bueno, obachan - Hitomi rió tiernamente al comentario de Yukari.

El tren llegó a la estación y se abren sus compuertas, Yukari entra al vagón, entrando a él, varias personas

- Te pasó a buscar ¿okay?- sonrió

- Claro -hizo señas con su mano. Al irse el tren, empezó a esperar el tren que la llevase a Ban Kawa (muchos ríos)

Miró hacía a la ventana que tapaba el metro dejando ver el cielo matizado con el color anaranjado y morado del atardecer -Me imagino a la tierra y a la luna, juntas. Como las veía desde Gaea...-pensó la chica

-Van...¿Qué estarás haciendo? ¿Me echarás de menos?-bajó la mirada por unos segundos, luego levanto su rostro y sus ojos se posaron. Sus ojos se impresionaron al ver la primera estrella que aparecía en aquel cielo rojizo. Recordando al Rey de otro planeta …._Su primer Amor._

_._

_._

* * *

**.**

Y nos encontramos acá... espero que les agrade el capitulo. Subiré los otros capitulos en los siguientes días, para poder por fin subir el noveno capitulo del cual ya tenía listo para dejarlo acá.

Saludos.

Dejen sus comentarios nuevas lectoras de Escaflowne ^^

se despide

Ca211


	2. No me dejes

Aclaraciones: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del afamado Yuki Nobuteru y de Shoji Kawamori. Yo sólo los utilizo para este humilde Fanfictión

[Re-editado]

.

* * *

天空のエスカフローネ: 私の場所

La visión de Escaflowne: My place.

Capitulo dos : No me dejes

Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la propiedad de Yuki Nobuteru, Shoji Kawamori y Kazuki Akane

* * *

- Majestad, ¿Desea algo más? -dijo una sirvienta en la habitación.

- No gracias, puedes retirarte -dijo el muchacho apoyado en el marco de su ventana abierta, el pelo azabache se le movía al compás del viento; Su mirada estaba perdida entre los campos que rodeaban al reino de Fanelia. La sirvienta, una chica de unos 14 años lo observó de perfil; Se sonrojó

- Con su permiso entonces - dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia, dándose vuelta camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y la cerró.

- Qué estará pensando su majestad...- habló en tono suave y silencioso para ella misma -...es el Rey de Fanelia -dijo apoyándose en la puerta.- ahhh-suspirando- ..Un chico mayor por dos años, desgraciadamente tiene que comportarse como un hombre -dijo ella apenada y comenzando a caminar...

...

- Tierra, agua, fuego y viento -pronunció lentamente el muchacho mirando hacia la tierra de Gaia- todo estos elementos rigen nuestra vida, debemos ocuparlos bien o estos nos destruirán.

- Gaea ahora esta e Paz, pero tengo esta inquietud…Que pasaría si el reino de Zaibach quisiera atacar...-dicho esto se tocó el pecho - donde menos lo esperamos.

Tengo miedo de esta tranquilidad - si, estaba diciéndole al viento sus temores; De nuevo esos temores que no lo dejaban soñar, además de recordar todo el tiempo a esa chica.

- ¿Nos volveremos a ver? - al decir esto recordó la bella imagen de Hitomi sonriendo inocentemente, llamándolo. Se sonrojo

- parezco un idiota - de repente vio como el pendiente de Hitomi empezó a brillar; destellaba un extraño color rosa pálido dejando cegado a Van.

- Pero... ¡¿Qué demoni…? -antes de terminar la frase, se encontraba en un lugar completamente oscuro, no había absolutamente nadie, estaba solo en ese lugar.

-¡Hola!... ¿Hay alguien ahí?-dijo el ángel dragón blanco que no sabía dónde estaba- alguien contesté…-dijo van asustado. Algo que sabía era que estaba ahí por la culpa de ese pendiente. Era la primera vez que era enviado a algún lugar; Cuando estaba con Hitomi, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ser tele-transportado, lo cual se asusto muchísimo.

- por favor que alguien conteste -dijo Van asustado, esto ya era un temor, pensaba que nunca podría salir de ahí.

- mmm... ¿Qué fue lo que dije antes de meterme acá? - dijo mirando y rascando levemente su cabeza hacia el vació oscuro del cual se encontraba... Con sus ojos cerrado empezó a recordar el monologo que tenía en la ventana de su habitación

-m… ¿Parezco un idiota?-dijo van abriendo los ojos, esperando que no estuviera ahí, pero el resultado era otro-DIABLOS-gritó

- Sería más fácil si estuvieras, Hitomi - habló Van resignado, cerrando sus ojos - ¡Ya sé! -dijo Van - Debo buscar una salida...-dijo van mirando el pendiente.

- Indícame la salida -cerrando sus ojos empezó a imaginar como el pendiente empezaba a oscilar indicándole el camino. De repente se vio en rodeado de una luz blanca que provenía del pendiente, luego todo su cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer

- Estoy preparado -concentrado cerró sus ojos para volver a su habitación.

.

- Hitomi, ¿te lavaste los dientes? -Escuchó el joven ángel. De un golpe abrió los ojos...

- _¿Hitomi?_ -viéndose rodeado de un pasillo muy pequeño, las murallas estaban tapizadas por un mural de color beige, estaba pisando una alfombra muy delgada de color café con algunas decoraciones, como líneas y curvas.

Vio que en el pequeño pasillo habían puertas cerradas, puertas chicas de madera

- Si mamá -vio como una de las puertas, que en total eran cuatro, se abría.

Miro como una joven chica de pelo un corto, color cenizo, ojos verdes salían desde esa puerta; Vestida con una prenda muy ajustada, unos shorts color rosado, con una blusa blanca con una figura de un conejo.

- ._.Hi..._Hitomi -dijo Van impresionado al ver a su amiga frente Ella. Hitomi, su querida Hitomi, la chica que lo conquisto poco a poco, hasta el punto de dar su vida si fuese necesario. La chica de la luna Fantasma estaba frente a él.

Observo contemplado y preocupado como su rostro lucía depresiva; su expresión denotaba un vació del cual a Van le hizo preocupar. Quiso avanzar para cogerla en sus brazos y darle consuelo, pero no podía, existía una fuerza sobrenatural que le detenía el paso; sus piernas no respondían y sólo podía quedarse ahí observando como Hitomi le miraba sorprendida.

- Van - susurró la chica con sus ojos dilatados. Se miraron a los ojos, las palabras sobraban en ese mili segundo. Una tierna sonrisa se formo en su labios rosados.

- Hitomi -Susurro algo preocupado pero esa preocupación se disipo al ver como sus bellos ojos verdes brillaban por él...solamente por él.

Pequeñas lagrimas de alegría se estaban asomando en sus ojos y solamente podía decir lo que tanto ansiaba en esos meses . -Van Viniste a verme...- y antes de terminar la oración, el cuerpo de Van Fanel estaba desapareciendo.

- Hitomi... yo... -escucho Hitomi; Empezando a desesperarse corrió para alcanzarlo.

- Van no me dejes... - pero ya era demasiado tarde... él ya no estaba con ella, ya no estaba en su mundo, ni en su planeta. ¿Era otra ilusión estúpida de su mente? que maldita era entonces...

Su corazón empezó a palpitar con todo el dolor; sus ojos no paraban de llorar y su mente no para de gritar el porqué de aquel sufrimiento.

Ahora caían lagrimas que anteriormente eran de felicidad ahora eran de dolor, aún más fuerte.

-_ ¿Por qué Mente eres tan perjudicial en mi corazón?.. intento olvidarme de el, pero aún así estas ilusiones me hacen caer de nuevo _-dijo la chica llorando mirando techo, pensando otra vez..

-Nandetto ...-

-Te extraño-

.

* * *

.

Un chico de blusa color fucsia con detalles en las mangas largas abiertas de campanilla y en el cuello en corte de V, se arrodillaba de tal sensación, o mejor dicho, experiencia totalmente dolorosa y melancólica... ¿Era quizás un sueño? ¿ o un espejismo de haber estado por algunos segundo con Hitomi?. Van miro el pendiente atento a que esta le diera una señal, quizás vaga, pero que la diera... pero nada. El pendiente ya no brillaba con ese color rosado pálido que había obtenido minutos antes; Se encontraba en la habitación de su pieza, los rayos del sol de un anochecer entraban por la ventana, iluminando parte del cuerpo de esté.

- ¿Por qué me llevaste Allá?... ¿Por qué no me dejaste unos segundos más? -apretando sus puños con fuerza el pendiente que estaba en su mano derecha; Su rostro era tapado por los flecos de su cabello negro.

- Hitomi... ella debe estar sufriendo... y todo por mi culpa..-dijo el chico recordando la imagen de Hitomi saliendo del baño con su cara vacía de sentimiento.

- ...Pero cuando me vio - el chico recordó de nuevo esa escena. Su cara, su querido rostro con lágrimas en los ojos, en donde sus bellos labios pronunciaban su nombre.- parecía tan feliz ...y pensó que...-pensó el chico- había venido a buscarle -dijo el chico, al decir esto se quedo sin pestañear.

- Me encantaría poder hacer eso pero... no puedo, ni tampoco debo -

- Nuestro destino es permanecer en distintos mundos - pronunció el Rey levantándose, con su cara tapada por los flecos de su pelo; se acomodó su cinturón.-...Si te fuera a buscar, sería un cruel acto de egoísmo porque te alejaría de tu familia y de tus amigos..- confeso resignado mirando ya el crepúsculo cielo que se matizaba con el color azul del cielo, indicándole que comenzaría la noche.

Las bellas lunas que adornaban el cielo empezaban a brillar con tal intensidad que iluminaban la cara de van con algunos rastros de agua...

Recordando una y otra vez las palabras que escuchó antes de desvanecerse en ese sueño o realidad...

_"No me dejes"_

.

* * *

.

- Hitomi...¿Y esa cara? - preguntó Yukari. El rostro de Hitomi lucía hinchado y sus ojos rojos mientras caminaban hacia la pista de atletismo de la escuela.

- No es nada ...- susurro Hitomi tratando de sonreír.

- Hitomi... -giró su cabeza para observar el perfil de su amiga que estaba agachado mirando hacia el cemento.

- ¡Hitomi-sempai! -grito una chica parando sus flexiones en el campo atletico. Corriendo abrazó a la chica de pelo cenizo.

-hola Sakura-dijo Hitomi, sonriendo muy feliz, olvidando todo el suceso que ocurrió anoche.

-¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó Hitomi.

-Muy bien...pero y ¿Tú?, ¿por qué nos dejaste?-dijo Sakura con su rostro un poco apenado.

-Bueno.. es que tengo que subir mis calificaciones, si quiero ingresar a la universidad de Tokio-dijo hitomi sonriendo nerviosa- y como esa es mi meta, no he tenido tiempo-dijo hitomi un poco apenada, de verdad ella quería volver a atletismo pero esas ilusiones eran muy dolorosas.

-buuu- sakura con rostro apenado.

-pero ...cuando tenga tiempo volverás ¿Verdad?-dijo Sakura, con sus ojos café mirando a la ojos verdes.

-Ten lo por seguro-respondió Hitomi con un rostro feliz.

-bueno Sakura ¿qué esperas para mostrarme como has avanzado con tus records?-pregunto Yukari agarrándola de los hombros.-vamos..-sonriendo.

Sentada estaban hitomi y yukari en el pasto, mientras el cielo con una pequeñas nubes, daban una día hermoso para practicar el hermoso deporte como lo es el Atletismo. Comiendo unos emparedados que había preparado la madre de hitomi para su salida.

-Hitomi..está muy rico el pan, además el día esta refrescante y lindo ¿no crees?-dijo Yukari mirando y perdiéndose en la pista atlética.

- Sí , es hermoso-miró hacía las nubes-La tierra es hermosa ¿no crees?-dijo susurrando esta ultima oración.

- ¿Eh?-yukari la miró- Claro que si, la tierra es hermosa, todo lo que lo rodea es hermoso, hasta el más pequeño animal o insecto es hermoso por que nos da la respuesta que todos vivimos-dijo yukari sonriéndole. Hitomi impresionada ante esta respuesta solo sonrió y viendo su emparedado lo mordió y luego lo mastico.

-HITOMI-SEMPAI-grito una de las chicas ya lista para correr.-tiene que verme correr-sonriendo y haciéndoles señas.

-si-gritaron juntas, yukari y hitomi.

-En sus marcas, listos...-el entrenador yamada con su cronómetro en su mano listo para pulsar el botón para darle inicio- ¡YA!-grito.

.

* * *

.

-Amo Van...Amo Van-grito la chica entrando al comedor. Estaba sentado con una persona sentada a su lado, disfrutando el desayuno.

El salón era grande, con un gran ventanal hacía el lado izquierdo de Van, con las cortinas abiertas, dándole un paisaje hermoso, donde se podía ver hasta el horizonte con el cielo despejado y la luna fantasma brillando con la luz natural del sol.

Una mesa rectangular que comenzaba a unos pocos pasos de la puerta y que terminaban a donde se situaba el rey de Fanelia.

- Merle, no grites que no soy sordo-Joven chico tapándose so oreja derecha- No ves que hay visitas..-dijo el chico indicándole con su brazo izquierdo a la persona que se sentaba a su lado.

- Allen -gritó la chica gato, y corriendo, el chico se paró ya sabiendo que iba a suceder. la chica se lanzó a sus brazos y escondió su cabeza en su pecho-Allen.. -lo miró y sonrió.

-Merle -sonrió el chico.

Allen Schezar, el joven caballero Celestial del reino de Asturias.; Vestido formalmente con su uniforme azul que lo reconocía a él. La batalla contra zaibach ya se había llevado su rostro duro, ahora se le vía una sonrisa encantadora y esperanzadora.

- ¿Cómo has estado?-dijo la chica gato, soltando el abrazo y sentándose, al igual que él, en la mesa. Viniendo unas sirvientas para atenderlo.

- Muy bien, ahora estoy residiendo en las fronteras entre Asturias y Freid; ahí podemos tener más lazos entre nuestro reino y el vecino-dijo esté tomando la taza.

- Bien por ti-van sonrió ante esta respuesta-y ¿cómo está tu hermana Celena?-dijo este tomando una tostada y mordiéndola.

- ¡ohh sii! me han dicho que todos están detrás de ella, por su belleza-dijo merle dandole un codazo a Allen y sonriéndole con picardía.

- Los chisme vienen enseguida-dijo Allen soltando un suspiro- si es verdad, pero yo he sido muy duro es mi hermana pequeña, además recién viene saliendo de un situación muy complicada-Allen un poco serio ente estas últimas oraciones.

- sí, yo creo que más adelante pueda conseguir a alguien -dijo Van masticando la tostada.

- No si yo lo veo antes que salga con el- suspiro Allen algo serio.

- ¡Uy!... se nota que eres un mandón. Ella ya esta grandecita para buscar un hombre que la respete y la ame tal como es-sonriendo-tranquilo

- Vaya parece que esta muchacha sabe harto sobre este terreno-dijo Allen gracioso

- no...Claro que no-dijo Merle colorada hasta sus orejas peludas, mirando sus dedos índices juntos.

-... y ¿cómo ha estado su majestad?-pregunto Allen moviendo sus manos delicadamente, haciendo una reverencia

- No tanta formalidad Allen-rio van- acuérdate que tú me tratabas con un niño durante las batallas -se rió un poco.

- Pero ya eres todo un rey, mira tu pueblo, ya lo has levantado completamente, otros reyes se demorarían años-dijo Allen mirando el gran ventanal-es hermosa...-

- si... Fanelia es hermosa y todo gracias a Van y a Hitomi por regresar la paz a Fanelia-al decir lo último, Merle se tapo la boca; Vio como la expresión de su amo se volvía melancólica. Allen se percata

- Merle- habló de forma esabrupta a la niña gato - Porqué no vas a mi recámara y buscas por ahí, te tengo un presente -dijo sonriendo

- m...claro Alle n-se levantó y dirigió un última mirada a van, que tenía su mirada ausente y salio del comedor.

- ¿Qué ocurre Van? ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿hechas tanto de menos a Hitomi? -pregunto Allen un poco sereno.

Hubo un silencio el cual Allen al no recibir respuesta observó al chico y esté al verlo se paró y se dirigio al ventanal gigante.

-Van... si quieres volver a ver a Hitomi, sólo tienes que ocupar el pendiente y...-dijo Allen mirando su taza de té.

- ¡Yo!...- interrumpió a Van - Yo...ya la he visto -

- ¿La visitaste? -dijo Allen sorprendido- pero...-

- No sé lo que ocurrió ayer, pero estaba en mi habitación pensando en aquellos meses que estuve con ella y viviendo esa guerra -dijo Van apenado- cuando de repente el pendiente de Hitomi empezó a brillar de un color blanco que me cegó completamente - agarrando el pendiente y mirándolo, seguidamente con la mirada de Allen-y luego abrí mis ojos y me encontré en un lugar completamente oscuro...-

-pero..¿no sabes qué lugar es ese?-dijo Allen

-no..estaba oscuro. Me empecé a desesperar y intenté buscar una salida y eso llegué a imaginar un salida y...-dijo van no pudiendo decir palabras.

-¿y?-dijo Allen impaciente.

-me encontraba en el hogar de Hitomi...o algo así-dijo van suspirando apoyando su mano en el vidrio de la ventana, con su rostro abajo.

-¿en su hogar?-dijo Allen

-sí... No lo entiendo...-dijo van-yo buscaba una salida no me esperaba eso

-y... ¿hitomi? ¿la viste?¿No es así?-Allen empezó a preguntar impacientemente.

-...si...-dijo van mirando hacía la luna fantasma.-Estaba hermosa...-dijo van dejando a un Allen sorprendido; ya que Van no era de esos hombres que decían cosas bellas o también decía su opinión sobre alguien que vestía bien.

-Ella me miró y solo vi lagrimas en sus ojos y una frase que se me repite a cada rato..-van un poco serio-"Van, viniste a verme" eso fue lo que escuché -Van con sus ojos brillosos ante esa escena feliz pero luego recordó la siguiente oración que lo dejó culpable.

-lagrimas...-susurró Allen.

-No me dejes..-susurro van, el cual llegó a los oídos del caballero celestial

-¿Qué?-preguntó el chico.

-no me dejes fue lo último que dijo antes que yo me desvaneciera-

-¿desvanecer?..-

-si..Estuve un lapso muy corto en la luna fantasma, fue lo más doloroso que he sentido. Tuviste que ver su rostro Allen, al comienzo era de felicidad y luego fue de dolor, y desesperación-dijo van mirando con detalle la luna fantasma.

-Debes ir a buscarla...-dijo Allen parándose de la mesa.

-No-gritó el joven rey- ... sería un cruel acto de egoísmo, llevármela y alejarla de sus seres queridos, sería doloroso para Hitomi, además no quiero que ella pasé lo mismo que yo...-dijo el recordando como su familia era alejada él a través de la muerte de cada uno

- Pero.. ya viste como está sufriendo Van, viste sus lagrimas, su felicidad al verte, que otras pruebas necesitas -grito Allen golpeando la mesa- ella debe está sufriendo muchísimo más que tu..por qué ella no tiene ninguna posibilidad para regresar acá. Mientras tú tienes a Escaflowne y el pendiente de Hitomi-

- Pero Escaflowne duerme, solo puede ser despierto cuando el pueblo de Fanelia está en peligro, o cuando hay una guerra en Gaea -dijo Van dando esa excusa, aunque más una excusa una razón para no poder ir a buscarla.

-¿y el pendiente?-dijo Allen dando por fin un ataque del cual no podría escapar.

- Yo..yo..-

-por favor Van -dijo Allen sonriendo sarcásticamente.

El joven rey se sonrojo y bajo su mirada. Estaba claro como funcionaba. El Corazón, los sentimientos de Hitomi lo habían llevado hacía ella. El deseo de hitomi que querían que él la fuese a buscar, pero…entonces, ¿Cuál era el deseo de Van?  
Por supuesto que su deseo era tenerla a su lado, pero ¿ A qué costo? era acto egoísta lo que Allen quería que él hiciese.

- Allen -hablando muy duro, destacando su voz profunda y masculina- Gracias por tu ayuda, si me permites tengo asuntos que atender con el comandante -diciendo eso, Allen hizo una reverencia diciendo:

- Adelante su majestad -mostró una sonrisa irónica.

Vinieron algunas sirvientas a retirar las cosas de la gran mesa. Allen se retiro del comedor, entrando a la vez un comandante, vestido con una armadura de pecho plateada con su centro con líneas curvadas de color verde esmeralda. Debajo de su armadura había un camisón color negro con cuello beatle ; Su cinturón era color café oscuro con una hebilla de forma de dragón, en su orilla se veía una espada con una manzana color verde; sus pantalones era color negro plomo, y unas botas color negro con acompañamiento de acero en su planta.

- Majestad -dijo. Su apariencia era de unos 21 años, su tez era trigueña, con unos ojos profundamente verdes, en donde su pelo era café oscuro, el peinado era un flequillo un poco largo que terminaba en sus cejas, con mechas puntiagudas, lisa. Al final del peinado había una pequeña coleta que sujetaba un poco su pelo.

- Ren -dijo van sonriendo- ¿Cómo has amanecido?-preguntó indicándole que se sentará.

- Bien su majestad-

- ¿Cómo ha avanzado el escuadrón de caballeros fanelianos?-

- Los avances han sido buenos. Cada vez los nuevos hombres ha podido manejar mejor los Guymelef-

La conversación siguió en su curso, concentrando a Van sobre el tema de los Guymelef, dejando de lado y en un rincón de su mente sobre la visión que tuvo de Hitomi.

.

* * *

.

- Hitomi, entonces...¿Nos vemos el lunes? -preguntó Yukari en el paso nivel que separaba la calle principal.

- Sí, lo pase muy bien hoy día Yukari-sonrió- Gracias-

- sabes que no tienes que agradecer, sabes que esto lo hago para que estés feliz -sonrió yukari

-sakura estaba muy feliz ¿notaste?- preguntó Yukari sonriendo.

- Si -dijo Hitomi feliz- no paraba de decirme que la observara.-

Hubo unos segundos de silencio

- nos veremos luego -se dio vuelta yukari para empezar a caminar, mientras la joven de pelo cenizo empezó a caminar hacia la estación, para que la llevara a su hogar-

-por favor, metro con dirección a hane shiroi (plumas blancas) dirigirse a lado 2A-

Al escuchar eso se dirigió a ese lado. Caminado como una zombie, sin escuchar nada, sin ver nada y sin sentir .se sentó en uno de los asiento del vagón, dando su rostro a la ventana de aquel vagón semi-vacío.

-_Tochude kofuku itami _-pensó la chica al observar los edificios que veía desde la ventana del vagón (Entre la felicidad y el deber).Esta interrogante se le vino porque había recordado esa ilusión reciente.

-y...¿si volviera?- se pregunto Hitomi pensando y al apoyando su mentón en sus manos a la orilla de la ventana..

- Sería feliz con él y con la gente que tanto me hizo feliz...pero- sus ojos volvieron a no tener brillo.

_...y ¿la felicidad de mi familia? mi madre, lo que más quiere es que yo sea una profesional, mi padre quiere que yo forme una familia, como he de defraudarlos, sería una persona y como hija, egoísta..pero si volviese, volvería a ver a Van_

**- Van...-**

-¿Quien es Van?-preguntó una voz en su oído derecho, un suave aire cálido hizo que se le pusiera la carne de gallina.

* * *

.

.

Hola a todos(as) acá regreso con el segundo capitulo de My Place.  
Este pequeño encuentro fortuito entre Van y Hitomi desatará un nuevo destino...

[re-editado]

se Despide

Ca211


	3. Ida

天空のエスカフローネ: 私の場所

La visión de Escaflowne: My place.

Capitulo tres : Ida Arruinada

Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la propiedad de Yuki Nobuteru, Shoji Kawamori y Kazuki Akane

* * *

.

- Tanaka Shinji - dijo Hitomi al girar su cabeza, al decir su nombre se sonrojo un poco.

Esté chico de alta estatura estaba parado frente a ella, sujetándose por las barras del metro. Vestía unos jeans color negro, con una camisa escocesa color negro y plomo.

Era un chico color de piel trigueña, de ojos verdes, color de pelo café oscuro, un poco largo hasta su cuello; él era su compañero de clases recién incorporado al curso debido a que el había estado tres años en el extranjero.

- Hola Kanzaki… ¿Y? ¿Quién es Van? -preguntó el joven con una sonrisa complice, sentándose a su lado que recién se había vaciado.

- ¿Qui-quién? ¿Van? No..no, no es nadie…- sonrió nerviosa - ¿y Tú? ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?, creía que los hombres despertaban tarde -diciendo con ironía lo último acompañada de un sonrisa.

Con Shinji no se llevaban mal, solamente que se molestaba mutuamente debido a que como se sentaban cerca en la sala, siempre nacía entre ellos la conversación natural y no forzada.

- Bueno -sonrió arrogante- Me juntaré ahora con mi grupo -

- ¿Cómo el Club de Tobi? (*)- rió Hitomi esperando molestar

- No…claro que no. Yo tengo una Banda de Rock-

- ¿Banda de rock?, ¡Wauu! - susurro sorprendida mirando a Shinji- ¿Y tú que haces en esa Banda?- curiosa mirando al chico.

-Bueno…Yo escribo las letras, bueno en realidad con ayuda de los demas, y soy el vocalista -

- No tenía ni la menor idea- dijo la chica con sorpresa. Con shinji, aunque hubiese una conversación amena cuando esperaban los profesores, no sabía quien era Shinji Tanaka; de lo que sabía y por muchas de sus "queridas" compañeras era de que era muy codiciado en la preparatoria….pero ahora tendría que sumarle que era Cantante…

- ¿De verdad?- Preguntó el joven con sorpresa, para luego sonreír con ironía… era de sus tantos comentarios pesados de Hitomi - ¿De verdad que no sabes quien somos? -

- Mmm..…no Tanaka-kun de verdad-dijo un poco asustada, ya que en realidad no sabía quién era el, o sea sabía que era su compañero y que ahora era un cantante de una banda pequeña

- Hitomi yo soy perteneciente a la banda …Time.. -se calló por un momento y sonrió, acto seguido, con su dedo índice apuntó a un lugar que estaba a la espalda de hitomi. Ella giró y se encontró un cartel con una gigantografía donde aparecía el y con tres sujetos más a su lado. En donde cada uno tenía en su mano tenía el instrumento que tocaba.

un chico rubio natural con ojos azules, tenía un bajo color rojizo oscuro, que vestía unos jeans azul marino cortados en las rodillas, un blusa blanca, cortada el cuello y ocupando un pañuelo escocés blanco y azul; Un chico un poco moreno, ojos café , alto y pelo que le llegaba a su cuello, unas baquetas, diciendo que era el baterista; vistiendo unos jeans color café con decoloración en la pantorrilla, con una Blusa rayada plomo y blanco. Un chico de tez pálida con ojos profundamente pardos, con su pelo plateado corto mostraba una guitarra negra, vistiendo una polera color rojizo oscuro con unos garabatos, como rayas y rayos color plomo claro; Unos jeans no tan apretados como su compañero de al lado, color negro. Y, por ultimo shinji que lucía fabulosos con unos jeans negro con decoloración plomo hasta llegar blanco en sus rodillas, una polera blanca donde salía el signo de ceda el paso rojo.

- Time Chronic -susurró al leer el cartel.

- Ahora sabes quienes somos- rió suave.

- Vaya...mi compañero es un Rock Star –sonrió Hitomi- nunca me hubiera dado cuenta a menos que alguien me lo dijera, y justamente fuiste tu..-

Shinji rió suavemente dejando sonrojada en el acto a Hitomi.

- Bueno… eso tiene una explicación. Según yo no supiste y nunca te interesaste en saber porque siempre estas Ida, mirando pajaritos por la ventana- Al declarar aquello, la sonrojes débil que tenía Hitomi, se intensifico profundamente, dejando roja sus orejas. Era bochornoso y algo humillante que alguien ajeno le dijese cosas que realmente eran verdad.

- Siempre estas ausente, Kanzaki-

- Gracias por tu elogio, Shinji-kun – sonrió con sarcasmo Hitomi – Pero debo corregirte que además de estar "Ida" como tu lo dices, yo no estoy pendiente del mundo del espectáculo como tú-le sacó la lengua seguido de un giró de su cabeza un poco colorada.

- Yo tampoco estoy ligado a eso, ¡En serio!, no me mires con esa cara. Yo solo tocó música, y creo que nos hicimos famosos por la música que tocamos….-

- Mmm...tu crees, pero al parecer es más físico que musical -masculló Hitomi aún con su cabeza girada.

- ¿Perdón? -levantó una ceja Shinji.- Estas diciendo que fue por eso…ya verás.- Se levanto y tomó de la muñeca a Hitomi, parándola también, y dirigiéndose a la puerta del metro, para entrar a la estación del cual había parado.

- ..Pero que haces...Tanaka-san - gritó Hitomi agarrándose de su falda de jeans, larga llegándole a los gemelos de la pierna.- Suéltame-

- No –rió maliciosamente- Te haré cambiar de opinión, Srta Hitomi -

Hitomi se quedó sin habla, una razón fue por que la había tomado de repente de su muñeca y empezando a caminar con ella; Y la otra fue por que la había llamado por su nombre porque la costumbre era que si tenias confianza con aquella persona, podrías nombrarla por su nombre

- ¡Hey!, suéltame – soltó un gritillo, Hitomi al verse siendo arrastrada por el anden.

- Hahaha, No pienso soltarte.-dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

- ¡Hey! Bueno ya, esta bien, te seguiré, pero ¿puedes soltar mi mano? – le miro algo molesta, Tanaka Shinji le observo algo burlesco y ella susurra despacio

- Igual me gustaría escucharte tocar con tu banda – susurro algo nerviosa y expectante a lo que iba a suceder.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó con una sonrisa de niño

- Si…mm me puedes devolver mi mano – susurro Hitomi. Shinji automáticamente devolvió la mano colorado

- Aps..¡Disculpame!-

- No te preocupes. ¿Vamos? -sonrió ,sacando un leve sonrojo de parte del chico.

.

* * *

.

- Aún no entiendo el porque Van me pidió que le llevara al final de la jornada a esa vieja vidente –

_Flash Back_

_- ¿Hay algo que quisiese, Señor? – Pregunto Ren antes de marcharse y seguir con las practicas de los Guymelef._

_- Ahora que lo mencionas, si. Quisiera que me trajeras a la Anciana del pueblo.-_

_- ¿Anciana?¿se refiere a la Anciana Bunchai, la anciana Vidente?-_

_- Si. Por favor llevádmela al final de la Jornada-_

_Fin Flash Back._

El joven Ren continuo su camino entre los nuevos pasillos del castillo, hasta toparse con aquella habitación con un aroma a flores en donde adentro de ella estaba una linda niña gato.  
Aunque esta niña era pequeña, quizas bordeando los 14 años, eso no quitaba lo linda y adorable que era, y en un futuro cercano, esa niña se convertiría una hermosa mujer gato, que traería la mirada de muchos hombres gatos y de seres Humanos.  
Ren aprovecho que la puerta estaba abierta y miró hacia adentro como un espía de Zaibach.

Vio que la niña estaba con un lindo conjunto de color verde limón, y que el vestido del mismo color de abría como campanilla en las rodillas. Sus mangas eran de color beige pálido haciendo esa combinación, fuese elegante y juvenil para ella.

- Que linda – susurro el Hombre como la niña giraba algo feliz por aquel conjunto. Pero ese susurro aunque no fuese escuchado por humanos, el oído de los gatos era más agudo, por lo tanto desencadeno que la joven gata se girase asustada y molesta, pero a la misma vez, estuviese sonrojada.

- ¡Ren-sama! ¡Usted no debe estar acá! – pronunció molesta y totalmente sonrojada – No mire -

- Pero Joven Merle, usted se ve muy linda, cualquier chico se volvería loco si la viesen.- hablo Ren muy feliz y a la ves galante avanzo unos pasos dentro de la habitación.

-… Y yo me moriría de celos si ocurriese – susurro muy suave esperando que nadie lo escuchase, pero que tonto había sido, Merle le había oído hasta su suspiro. Colocándola inmediatamente sonrojada.

.

* * *

.

Cuando llegaron al punto de encuentro, Shinji le presento a los demás integrantes de la banda a Hitomi. Estaba totalmente feliz por aquello, nunca había presentado a sus amigos a algún compañero o compañera de la escuela sin que este se volviese loco y empezara a atacarlos y acosarlos.  
Hitomi conoció a cada uno:  
Takuto→ quien tocaba el bajo  
Setsuya →quién tocaba la guitarra  
Akira→ era el baterista  
Y finalmente estaba Shinji quien tocaba la 2º guitarra y era el vocalista.

- ¡Shinji! - gritó un chico con una camiseta blanca. Su pelo era rubio con sus ojos azules. agitó sus mano y Hitomi vio como el era rodeado por uno tres chicos. la chica los reconoció al tiro, eran los demás integrantes de Time Chronic-wau-susurró la chica cuando estos deslumbrantes chicos llegaron junto a ellos.

- Entonces, ¿Nos vamos a ensayar?- pregunto Shinji con sus ojos serios y con una sonrisa de victoria.

- ¡Claro! -gritaron los dos chicos, Takuto y Setsuya.

- Bueno Shinji, ahora te creo que tienes una banda. Lo preferible será que me vaya, en casa deben estar esperando-Con esto, Hitomi iba a comenzar a despedirse antes de ser interrumpida por Shinji quien agarraba la mano de Hitomi.

- No, lo que más quiero es que te quedes. Quizás suene egoísta pero honestamente quiero que me acompañes. -dicho esto, Hitomi se sorprendió. Shinji percatándose se sonrojo.

- Además- interrumpió Takuto, necesitamos que alguien escuche la nueva canción antes de estrenarla a ver que te parece –

Con aquello, nada impedia a Hitomi Kanzaki a rechazar tan rica proposición: escuchar a una de las bandas más populares de los ultimos meses en vivo y en directo.

- Esta bien- suspiro cansada de tanto pensar y tratar de evitar aquello pero bien en el fondo lo iba a disfrutar.

Cuando llegaron al estudio de grabación, la oji verde estaba con mucha curiosidad de aquella maquinas que habían en la sala de grabación; los tipos de instrumentos que existían y tambien de la sala que había y que separaba de la sala de maquinas a través de una puerta y una gran ventana aislante de ruidos.

- bueno Akira prepárate y acuérdate que comienza con un tiempo de 3/4- dijo Setsuya.

-si, lo sé-dicho estó, se sentó en su puesto de batería con sus baquetas en cada mano. paso seguido, todos los demás se fueron a sus puestos con sus instrumentos encendidos listos para comenzar.

-Shissou-dijo shinji prendiendo su micrófono.

-1,2,3 y-gritó Akira golpeando sus baquetas.

_Corriendo cinco mil millas y quedándome sin aliento. Tomo cien litros de adrenalina,_

_haciendo que mi cuerpo vaya al máximo._

_Llegar hasta aquí debería estar bien,_

_¿como de lejos estaría bien?._

_Los árboles que adornan el pueblo,_

_cambian de forma sin parar._

_La blancura cambia completamente,_

_la voluntad nunca lo hará._

_Debo confiar en quien soy,_

_justo aquí, hoy mismo._

_Mi mano derecha e izquierda las levanto,_

_atravieso la oscuridad y avanzo._

_!No hay nada falso!_

_mi decisión se hace borrosa._

_Comienza, desde este momento hacia adelante,_

_el mundo debe haberse expandido._

Terminaron de tocar dejando a una Hitomi absorta ante tal sonido que se sincronizaba bien con la voz de shinji.

* * *

.

- Majestad - Ren abrió lentamente la puerta - La vidente está acá -

Van se paro de su asiento y camino alrededor de la mesa donde trabaja y veía informes para llegar al lado de Ren y ver más atrás, afuera, a una pequeña anciana.

- Déjala pasar, Ren -

- Si señor- Acto seguido, el joven de 21 años dejo la habitación cuando ya la anciana había entrado a la habitación de trabajo; oyéndose pasos alejarse, Van se dejó sentar en aquella majetuosa silla construida especial para él;  
la chimenea estaba encendida ya que estaban en pleno invierno, muy distinto de la Tierra que estaba empezando el Verano.

Su semblante estaba sereno. La había citado desde un comienzo para hacerle consultas sobre su pueblo, pero bien en el fondo sabía él que le carcomía la mente otra cosa...otra persona.

_Hitomi..._

¿Su destino era estar separados? Qué pasaría si se juntaban nuevamente ¿Se ocasionaría otra guerra?

- ¡Arg! ¿Qué debo hacer?- murmuro despacio olvidando la persona presente - ¡Odio esto! -tomándose la cabeza y apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas.

- Joven Van, no debería pensar aquello - una voz seca semi grave se escuchaba desde la puerta de su habitación. al avanzar, el fuego de la chimenea permitió mostrar a la persona que se estaba acercando a su lado; una mujer de baja estatura, con una especie de kimono color café claro y oscuro se sentó en la silla, separandolos solamente la mesa de trabajo.

- Obaasan - Seguido de eso hubo un silencio eterno de lo cual lo único que se escuchaba era el crispar de la leña con el fuego, y era como la lluvia

- Algo lo complica, mi señor. Y ese algo no es de este mundo -dijo cerrando sus ojos serenamente. Van al escuchar eso quedo estupefacto.- los dioses dragones me han hablado. Su destino ha sido cambiado-

-¿Cambiado?-dijo Van extrañado.

- Así es, en el momento que la vio se ha producido un camino alterno en el camino que ya estaba establecido por el destino y por los dioses Dragones-

¿Dioses Dragones? ¿ Camino alterno? ¿por haber visto a Hitomi tan solo ayer?

-¿Qué clase de cambios hizo en mi destino?-preguntó el chico.

- Aquello no lo se, no tengo el privilegio de ver los destinos de las personas, me con cada acto que usted y ella hacen, altera el hilo del destino que esta atado en su dedo meñique. -

- ¿Dedo meñique? ¿De qué habla? Yo no veo ese hilo-

- Aquel hilo es el que lo ata con aquella persona que lo guiara por el resto de su vida. En su caso, Joven Van, con ese acontecimiento de a ver visto a la Joven de la Luna Mistica, han aparecido dos hilos, dos caminos hacia un destino distinto del otro.-

- ¿Quién es aquel camino del cual mi destino estaba establecido? ¿ a dónde me conduce? ¿Hitomi no es para mi? ...pero si yo la amo-

- Pero el amarla no implica que su destino este atado a ella, a no ser...- el silencio reina en aquella habitación. El sonido del viento comienza a golpear la ventana poniendo el ambiente tenso.

- ¿ ...A no ser qué? -

- a no se qué tenga dos destinos establecidos. Eso sería lo más anormal y preocupante de todo, porque según los texto que he leído. Si existiese alguien que tuviera dos destino, llevara a la destrucción necesariamente uno de los caminos. Es la lucha del más fuerte. -

- ¡¿Hitomi está en peligro?!- La anciana vidente quedo en silencio; Van empieza a exasperarse.

- ¡Contéstame!- grito enojado.

- No lo sé, cualquier hilo puede romperse y destruirse -

- Hi...tomi- Se levanta del asiento. No podía perder más tiempo, debía salvarla ... pero salvarla de quién... ni sabía quien era su enemigo... hasta quizás el enemigo sea él.

Van quedo estático ante aquella revelación. Que pasaba en el caso de que en realidad él era quien llevaría a la destrucción o a la perdición a Hitomi. Dudo en continuar con el plan de verla solo una vez más...

- Lo haré. Iré a buscar mi destino...-

La anciana el observo sin alguna emoción alguna, las cartas habían sido mostrada, ahora dependía de aquel Ryuying en decidir que destino elegía.

- Van Sama - Empezó a caminar levantando el vestido verde que traía puesto Merle al ver a Van caminando extrañamente agitado y tenso - ¿Por qué esta tan agitado?¿Te ocurre algo ?- pregunto preocupada

- No, estoy bien no te preocupes. Solo...solo- tartamudeo y no respondió sólo siguió con el ceño fruncido y ya empezando a correr sin mirar a atrás a la gente que le veía de forma extraña.

- Miauuuu- miró hacia la puerta que era recién cerrada.

* * *

.

- Muchas gracias Shinji kun por hacerme pasar una agradable tarde con tus amigos. Escuchar tus canciones que pronto van a ser publicitadas me da la corazonada que les ira increible - sonrió ante lo ultimo dejando sonrojado a tres de los integrantes.

- Domo Arigato Hitomi - dijo Takuto mordiendo su paleta de naranja- haces que me sonrojes -se rieron varios y sacaron una sonrisa por parte de Hitomi.

- Ves, aquella sonrisa que muestras es muy extraño de ver, pero me gusta esa sonrisa - confesó sonriendo Shinji. Hitomi quedo sorprendida de aquello y se sonroja tiernamente

- Eh.. yo ..yo- Se rascó la cabellera ceniza colorada; hoy no era un día para estar con ese semblante. Y con eso necesariamente recordaba la visión o encuentro, como quiera llamarle, que tuvo con Van...

_Van_

- ¡Awww! se puso emotivo nuestro Shinji - se agarro del cuello Setsuya a shinji y le revolvió el pelo - Hahaha-

- ¿Que sucede Hitomi?- pregunto Takuto un poco asustado. Sus ojos verdes brillaban y su pelo cenizo se movía hacía abajo.

- Nada -subió su rostro y volvió a sonreír, pero aquella sonrisa era forzada y ella lo sabía, esperaba que los chicos no pudiera reconocerla, pero si había un hombre que se dio cuenta de la actuación

- Bueno chicos, será mejor irme, no quiero llegar para el anochecer -se despidió moviendo su mano, girandosé en 90º grados y empezando a caminar a paso rápido, no quería volver a sufrir por lo que estaba haciendo, cada vez que hacía recuerdos nuevos, los viejos cada vez se alejaban de ella, y con recuerdos viejos y un poco lejanos nos referimos a esos cortos meses que estuvo en Gaia.

- _Si... Corre_-se dijo ella misma-_es lo único que puedo hacer ¿cierto?_-hablo un poco alto esperando el verde peatonal para cruzar la calle.

- Qué le habrá ocurrido a Kanzaki Hitomi? Se veía bien con nosotros y de un momento a otro cambio su semblante y su ánimo...- Se preguntana Setsuya. Pero ya ese tema quedo al aire en el momento de que Tesuya empezó a hablar sobre la banda con Takuto seguido de Akira, pero de esos amigos, había uno que dejo ese tema en su mente y no olvidarlo. Giró su cabeza en dirección donde había marchado Hitomi ..

- _No,_ no _fue eso lo que perturbó a Hitomi ,fue otra cosa, otro tema _-

* * *

.

- Merle, ¿Sabes dónde está Van?-pregunto el caballero de Asturias que acababa de entrar a uno de los salones de descanso. Merle estaba recostada al lado de la chimenea calentándose el cuerpo.

- En realidad nunca me contesto...-respondió Merle con un poco de inseguridad en sus palabras, y comenzó a relatar como había encontrado a Van en el pasillo agitado saliendo de la habitación de trabajo. Allen escuchaba atentamente, ¿Qué podría ocasionar aquello? ¿Mucho trabajo?¿fatiga? o era por alguien...

- Gracias Merle, lo seguiré buscando antes de marcharme a mi fuerte -se retiro y caminó hacía la puerta que daba la salida al patio.

El joven rey estaba en la entrada del gran bosque de Fanelia, donde descansaba el Guymelef Hispano, Escaflowne. Estaba indeciso, no sabía qué hacer, no estaba el cien por ciento seguro de ir a buscarla y rescatarla de alguien o algo que ni siquiera estaba seguro que era.

Escaflowne imponiéndose de forma majestuosa aun con la lluvia y el viento de un temporal que se acercaría, daba paso a que Van empezará a recordar los últimos días que Hitomi había disfrutado de Fanelia y de Gaia ...con ella

_Flash Back_

_- Van, ven ayúdame a escalar el árbol, pero no mires mis piernas - grito molesta y sonrojada ante lo último, Van suelta uyn bufido enojado._

_- Como si quisiera ver tus piernas de pollo -_

_- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Maldito Van! - grita enojada empujando al quieto Rey que estaba a su lado. Van, con el empujón se mueve unos pasos, aprovechando ella seguir de largo y llegar al árbol que deseaba trepar.Y con un poco de lentitud llego hasta una rama horizontal gruesa que pudiera sostenerla. Van le observo irónico como trataba de subirse hasta lograrlo; él no sería tonto en hacer algo peligroso, a no ser que fuese una batalla. Sacó su camiseta roja e hizo aparecer sus alas para llegar a su lado._

_- Pe-pero.. ¡Qué! ¡Van! - grito asustada de que alguien le pillase en ese estado, pero Van sonrió con sorna y se sentó a su lado, sin responder a sus réplicas_

_- Calla-_

_Hitomi cerró la boca inflando las mejillas. Van estira su mano con aquel característico guante, tomandola de la barbilla dejando sonrojada a Hitomi._

_- Sólo disfruta de mi compañia -_

_- Va..Van ...-_

_Fin flash back_

- Escaflowne, necesito de tu ayuda, amigo - se acercó hacia las piernas de metal de gigante robot, rozó con sus manos aquella majestuosa Arma.

- Tengo que hacerlo, debo buscar a Hitomi -

* * *

.

.

Y acá finaliza el tercer capitulo. Espero que les agrade. Subo ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo libre. Mañana doy mi ultimo certamen y cuando salga, empezare a actualizar todas mis historias

Sayo

Ca211


	4. Asuntos Complicados

天空のエスカフローネ: 私の場所

La visión de Escaflowne: My place.

Capitulo Cuatro : Un asunto complicado.

Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la propiedad de Yuki Nobuteru, Shoji Kawamori y Kazuki Akane

[Re-editado]

.

* * *

.

.

Aunque sabía que debía hacerlo, aunque su corazón latiera mil por hora y bombeara sangre por todo su cuerpo, y la lluvia caía como piedrecillas sobre su cabeza, aún así dudaba

¿Por qué ahora tenía que atacarlo este tipo de dudas estúpidas?. ¿ Porqué justamente debía aparacer el qurido amigo remordimiento?

- Mierda -gritó el joven soberano agachando la mirada. Por un par de minutos no hizo nada, solamente permitió que la lluvia tranquilizara las aguas turbias de su mente y de sus deseos. Se subió a los zapatos de Escaflowne y miro hacia arriba para soltar una grosería y arrugar el entrecejo

- ¡Maldición! - Se había olvidado de que la querida piedra, el Energist estaba en el recién reconstruído templo Ryû

Agacho el rostro temblando del frío, pero, más que aquello era de la rabia de ser un estúpido sin un plan.

.

* * *

.

6 meses después [n/a Con esto se cumple 1 año y 4 meses desde el viaje a gaia]

- Van - abrió sus ojos en medio de la noche. Estaba sudando y su rostro estaba pálido. Miro el reloj despertador que estaba en su velador; las 3 de la madrugada.

- Van...- nuevamente lágrimas caían y mojaban el rostro pálido. Odiaba esos días en que tenía fiebre porque siempre soñaba relacionado con aquel joven de blancas alas que la rescato de una muerte segura de una caída de un acantilado. Aún sentía el bello viento floral de Fanelia y los rayos del sol calentando su piel.

_- Hitomi -escucho la tarotista. dándose vuelta y observó a la hermosa Fanelia . Estaba igual como el primer día que había llegado a Gaea. Sus casas, sus calles y toda esa gente que transitaba en ellas, eran vida y eran gratificante para la chica que sonreía._

_- Hitomi -volvió a escuchar esa voz que se le era misteriosa, volvió a darse vuelta y vio que estaba Merle con unos pequeños niños. Estaba feliz y su rostro lo mostraba._

_- Hitomi - escuchó de nuevo esa voz que provenía de algún lugar de todavía no descubría._

_- Hitomi -esta vez reconoció su voz. Era grave y varonil. Estaba susurrando y se encontraba en dirección al bosque._

_- Hitomi - la chica empezó a correr a esa dirección. su rostro estaba feliz; iba a encontrar a su compañero de aventuras, a ese Ryûjing y descendiente de los dragones; a aquel chico que la llevo a ese fantástico mundo de Gaia y que le enseño a su infantil corazón a amar y querer._

_- ¡Van! -gritó la chica empezando a correr con todas sus fuerzas, aunque había dejado el atletismo, su acondicionamiento aún estaba con ella de forma intacta._

_- Hitomi - La diosa Kamikaze por como algunos ancianos la llamasen, se llevó una gran sorpresa._

_- ¡Van! - Observo el cuerpo del joven que tenía sus brazos abiertos; Su vestimenta era la misma con la cual luchaba en la guerra que tuvieron con Zaibach; su blusa roja , pantalones cafés y sus botas negras, pero, no tenía sus guantes, estaban sus manos descubiertas._

_Corrió lo más rápido para llegar a los brazos de el. Van sonrió y camino un poco. Sus cuerpos chocaron pero aún así el abrazo fue llenador de energía y amor. Hitomi junto más su cuerpo con el pecho del hombre que tenía frente suyo, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro y respirando agitadamente, mientras que sus ojos verdes se llenaban de lagrimas._

_-Van..estoy acá contigo…-soltó un suspiro y miró al chico que le sonreía y le tomaba el rostro con sus manos morenas y fuertes, acercándose un poco a ella._

_-Aún no Hitomi…- Los ojos de Hitomi se abrieron algo preocupados._

_- ¿Qué intentas decir…?- susurró Hitomi asustada. De repente no pudo decir otra cosa, sus labios estaban siendo invadidos por los labios del Rey que rozaban sus labios de forma lenta y suave que hizo que la chica se sorprendiera y soltara un poco el agarre de sus manos en las mangas de la blusa del joven._

_Entre abrió un poco los ojos para ver al Rey que la besaba. Vio como el Rey continuaba la danza de sus labios en los suyos. Se separó un poco y miró a Hitomi serenamente._

_-Aún no Hitomi…Quizás nuestro destino no es estar juntos -susurró el chico para fundirse otra vez en los labios de la chica. Está giro su cabeza asustada soltando su brazo de forma brusca y ruda._

_- ¿Qué dices Van? ¿Nuestro destino? El destino lo construimos nosotros... - callo por unos segundos y sonrió burlescamente - Aunque sabes Van, tienes razón, Aún no estoy contigo porque..._

_- ¡POR QUE TÚ NO ME HAS IDO A BUSCAR! - retrocedió un poco chocando con Escaflowne._

_- Es que ese no es mi destino...es el tuyo- estiro su mano a la chica- ¿Tu me amas verdad?_

_- ¿Y cómo quieres que vaya a buscarte, Van? Eres un maldito hipocrita... el ir a buscarme depende de ti...-_

_- Entonces espera...-_

_- No quiero esperar más...¡NO QUIERO ESPERARTE! - gritó Hitomi enojada cerrando sus ojos molesta y aguantando el ardor de sus lágrimas que intentaban escapar._

_- ¡Te odio por ilusionarme de algo que no sucedera! -grito Hitomi_

- Te extraño y te odio...- habló Hitomi mirando hacía la pared de arriba. Sus lagrimas caían y mojaban su frágil y blanco cuello. su rostro estaba con un semblante de dolor.

...

- ...Hitomi -grito Yukari esperando a Hitomi que empezaba a acercarse a la puerta de la preparatoria.- vamos apúrate o si no llegaras tarde; no Escuchaste que ya toco el timbre-rió un poco cuando esta llegó y empezó a refregarse los ojos.- ..Parece que no dormiste bien ¿no?-dijo sonriendo.

- m..si...-dijo Hitomi-solo tuve una recaída nada más -dejando un poco desconcertada a Yukari.

- Debes comer más, Hitomi. Siento que cada día estas más delgada y me preocupa-

- Yukari, de verdad como es sólo que...- silenció lo ultimo agachando el rostro.

- Es por aquel viaje ¿Hitomi? - preguntó acercándose a su amiga. Si, Yukari por fin sabía sobre aquel fantástico viaje y poco creíble , luego de la 1º vez que Hitomi le había mencionado, que su querida amiga había hecho.

- Por favor no sigas...-

Yukari quedo callada y no prosiguió sobre el tema, Hitomi estaba horriblemente afectada sobre el comentario que había hecho. Pero, algún día tenía que volverlo a conversar para así cambiar el semblante de Su amiga; siguieron caminando hacía la preparatoria y a sus respectivas salas

Durante toda la clase, Hitomi estaba ausente, si, de nuevo y su semblante no era nostálgico si no melancólico y doloroso. Ese último sueño la había dejado profundamente dolorida. Estaba enojada y triste ya que en sus sueños aún así, le rompían su último rayo de esperanza que le quedaba en su corazón. Ese Van de sus sueños la había dicho que esperará, pero, no podía esperar por más tiempo. Su corazón estaba ya siendo absorbido por el gran vació que aumentaba cada día, cada hora, cada minuto que recordaba a Van. Giró el rostro para copiar un ejercicio para ser interrumpida por su amigo Shinji.

- Hitomi...-susurro un chico que estaba a su diagonal de atrás. Giró su rostro y vio que estaba Shinji sonriendo, se fijo en sus ojos y vio como su boca se movía lentamente.

-¿Que?-susurró Hitomi

- Qué si quieres ir hoy día a un Centro cultural de música-dijo un poco sonrojado.

.

* * *

- ¿Ah?- soltó el grito Yukari al escuchar aquello. Sus palillos para comer su bento casi se caen de sus manos. – Eso queda en Shibuya Bajo. Esos lugares transcurre mucha gente, han habido robos y mucha violencia…-

- Si..pero tuviste que ver la cara de Shinji suspiro Hitomi- además ya le he defraudado varias veces-

-Te puedo preguntar algo, Hitomi -dejo sus palillos y miro seriamente a la ojos verdes

- Claro Yukari-respondió tranquila.

- Me doy cuenta que quieres ir, pero... ¿Quieres ir porque le debes algo a Shinji, o Simplemente por estar con él?-

Los ojos de Hitomi se abrieron para en par; su corazón se agitó rápidamente en su pecho, produciendo un temor ante las palabras que había pronunciado su amiga. ¿Ir porque quería estar con Shinji? Aquello sonaba muy tonto pero no entendía porque sus labios no podían hablar, y porque su corazón se agitaba ante tal posibilidad.

Luego de unos minutos callada mirando un punto fijo, llego a una simple y quizás absurda conclusión: Iba solamente para distraerse. Y aunque Yukari le había preguntado de forma recriminadora, entendía el porqué ya que ella siempre hablaba de Van y actuaba con Shinji de una manera muy amistosa, hasta posiblemente confudirse con sentimientos amorosos. Pero Hitomi sabía que para Shinji esto solamente era una amistad, y pensaba y estaba segura que él también lo veía así.

Durante los meses que llevaba conociendo a Shinji, él siempre se mostraba sociable con ella y con una buena voluntad de hacerla sentir mejor, que valía la pena sacar los estudios; le explicaba Algebra y algunas materias de las cuales ella no podia entenderla. Y cuando salía con él y sus amigos de la banda, lo pasaban increíble , se divertían y reían como nunca. Le gustaba eso, que la alejara un poco sobre su Tema, _Su Tema._

El tema relacionado con los sueños y pesadillas que tenía cada cierto tiempo, y todos esos relacionados con ese hombre, ese joven que sacrifico su vida por ella incalculables veces...

_- Aún lo amo…-_

- ¿Hitomi?- dijo Yukari agitando su mano frente de ella- ¡Tierra llamando a Hitomi! - preguntó un poco Extrañada.

- ¡Ah disculpa!-sonrio cansada. - Yo con shinji solamente tengo una amistad... mis sentimientos por... por - calló al no poder responder más de lo que podía. Hitomi recordaba nuevamente la pesadilla de la noche anterior.

_- ¿Y cómo quieres que vaya a buscarte, Van? Eres un maldito hipocrita... el ir a buscarme depende de ti...-_

_- Entonces espera...-_

_- No quiero esperar más...¡NO QUIERO ESPERARTE! -_

- Mira Hitomi, no te compliques en responderme, pero te dire una cosa. Debes tener claro tus sentimientos, pensamientos y todo lo demas se aclarara y se solucionara de alguna u otra forma - sonrió de forma amable la chica de ojos café y cabello rojo.

- ¡Yukari... yo yo..! - Yukari le abraza con una sonrisa y recibe en sus brazos a Hitomi llorando desconsolada por la situación que se encontraba

.

* * *

.

- ¡Aargg! - Van atacaba desde su derecha al contrincante en el campo de entrenamiento del palacio, pero fue rápidamente bloqueada por el otro.

- Majestad, debo decirle sinceramente que ha mejorado harto desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos - Ren murmuro con una sonrisa al hombre que se encontraba frente a él, cara a cara.

- No bajes la Guardia - dijo Van estoico al separarse de él de un salto.

Volvieron a la batalla de espadas. Si, Van había mejorado impecable en los ataques a campo abierto con una espada. Desde hace meses que veía que Van todos los días desde el anochecer hasta media noche se quedaba practicando las poses de combate que Valgus le había dejado como escrito.

- Gané-sonrió Van al ver como Ren yacía en el suelo con los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Desde cuando Van había atacado desde la espalda? Al parecer para la próxima debería dejar de pensar en tantas cosas.

Van le ayudo a pararse. Ren le observó algo molesto por ese ataque.

- ¡Hey! en las batallas todo vale, querido amigo. -

Se estrecharon las manos y vieron como algunos Guerreros que estaban viendo la batalla aplaudieran y silbaran de forma alegre. Algunos guerreros y campesinos que aprendían a utilizar algún arma molestaban al Comandante.

- ¡Van sama!- grito Merle desde la entrada del campo. Al llegar al lado de Van no dudo en abrazarlo melosamente como siempre. Van la acobijo en sus brazos.

- ¿Desde cuando te hiciste más alto, Van? - pregunto con una molesta risa Merle. Van simplemente no contesta y le pregunta el porqué de su visita acá.

- Hoy tienes una junta real con cierta personita...¿Qué no lo recuerdas? ¡Uy! esto de pelear te quita de la mente otros asuntos importantes- refunfuño

Claro, la reunión con la Reina Millerna

- Tsk! Maldición…- chiflo fuerte y de repente del establo apareció un animal muy similar al caballo,era de color negro solo que este tenía el pelo gris y largo que colgaba por debajo del cuello - Vamos amigo, llevadme al castillo- Y con las riendas tiro del cuello del animal, que empezó a cabalgar de forma rápida hacia el palacio

- Y yo ahora tendré que devolverme a pie nuevamente...- susurro Merle molesta perdiendo aquellas palabras al viento, creía ella.

- Señorita Merle, yo también voy al palacio. Se me ha olvidado buscar unos planos. Si desea usted podría llevarla...Claro su usted quiere - sonrió de forma amable a la chica gato. Merle se sonrojo tiernamente.

- Esta bien -

* * *

.

-Van…-sonrió Millerna al verlo entrar en la sala de juntas de los reyes. Vio agitado vestido con una hermosa chaqueta color negro con botones en el lado izquierdo. Sus pantalones estaban manchados con barro, y ni hablar de las botas que estaban pegadas con paja.

- ¿ Y así te presentas ¡Oh Rey de Fanelia ?- Pronunció Millerna con una tierno sonrisa en sus bello rostro. Van se sonroja avergonzado.

- Perdona por presentarme así pero...-

- ¡Ay Van! no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones. Entiendo que tenías deberes antes de esta junta; además sabes que solo te molesto - soltó una muy suave risa, digna de una Reina.

- Pero - habló antes del que chico pronunciare una réplica - Para la próxima se más responsable con tu higiene -

Van con el rostro tímido y molesto, se acerco a Millerna a pasos lentos, hasta colocarse frente a ella y darle una reverencia. Millerna le saca un paja que tenía en el cabello con ternura.

_- Sigues siendo un niño, Van -_

Van le tomo del dorno de la mano y beso con delicadeza su guante de fina tela

- Disculpeme Alteza - aquel acto la tomo por sorpresa y se sonrojo. _Wow a veces Van se ve muy apuesto y Masculino,_ pensó Millerna sonriendo como una hermana o madre. Van había madurado demasiado, Parecía un verdadero Rey, Un Verdadero Hombre que algún día se casaría y gobernaría con justicia y templanza.

- Estás más alto, Van - confesó Millerna con una sonrisa al empezar a caminar hacia la mesa donde estaba unos papeles y carpetas sobre acuerdos comerciales. Van le observa algo feliz

- Merle me dijo lo mismo esta mañana, Gracias por el elogio - Millerna le indica que se siente al joven.

- Esa Merle tampoco se ve ha escapado de la vista. Cada día se ve más una señorita... deberías contratar a una Institutriz para que la eduque. - Van rió con un poco de nerviosismo. Si le dijera él mismo a Merle, le saltaría las garras de ataque y se negaría rotundamente...

- Lo se…pero Merle tiene su carácter y sabemos que se negaría -suspiro el chico algo agotado. Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que Millerna empezará a hablar sobre el tema que la convocaba.

- Van, sabes bien que mi amistad y por relaciones diplomáticas me han traído a tu Reino, pero mi amistad por ti también lo ha hecho, y es por eso que debo hablarte sobre este tema, que quizás ya te ha hablado el Consejo de Ancianos y algunos diplomáticos de otros reinos, pero que pronto deberás afrontar-

Y al decir aquello no basto ninguna palabra más para que Van empezará a mover incómodo en la silla de terciopelo.

- Ya se a donde vas con todo eso Millerna-

- Entiendo. Entonces...¿Qué harás? Tienes 17 años y en ocho meses cumplirás 18, y hasta que se cumpla ese plazo, el consejo de Ancianos te presionará para que hagas esponsales con alguna princesa de Gaia o alguna Noble. -

_¿Esponsales?¿Matrimonio?_. Aquello sonaba tan aterrador para Van y no es tuviera miedo a un acto solemne ni a la futura mujer con la cual estaría atado por el resto de su vida-ironía- No, tenía miedo de Casarse sin amor.

Recordaba muy bien como su Maestro y a cargo de él en su infancia, Valgus, le había comentado sobre sus padres en el momento de casarse

_Flash Back_

_- Tu padre, Estaba tan nervioso ese día, su cara denotaba felicidad. Goau sabía que la Bella Varie estaría por el resto de su vida, acompañándolo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separase...- Valgus miraba con nostalgia aquellas dos sillas vacías en la sala Real._

_- Y mi madre, ¿Ella estaba feliz? - preguntó algo tímido y atento a la historia._

_- Ella tenía una templanza y una tranquilidad que te decía que no estaba nerviosa ante aquel acto, pero...recuerdo que estaba mirando a Goau con un brillo que no puedo explicar, simplemente te diré pequeño Van, que ella Amaba muchisimo a tu Padre, como él a Ella._

_- Con la fuerza y la convicción de Goau, junto con la tranquilidad y templanza de Varie, su reinado fue prospero y feliz. Y aunque ahora estas sillas estén vacías, aún se siente la calidez de cómo gobernaron. -_

_Fin Flash back_

Si, en algunos meses cumpliría 18 años, pero aunque esa presión de hacer esponsales con alguna mujer, no quitaba de su cabeza el motivo del porqué se fortalecía y el porque practicaba todas la noches con su espada, y además en secreto, buscaba en la biblioteca algún significado de lo que le había dicho la Anciana Vidente sobre los dos caminos alternos de su destino establecido.

_- Aquel hilo es el que lo ata con aquella persona que lo guiara por el resto de su vida. En su caso, Joven Van, con ese acontecimiento de a ver visto a la Joven de la Luna Mistica, han aparecido dos hilos, dos caminos hacia un destino distinto del otro.-_

_-...Eso sería lo más anormal y preocupante de todo, porque según los texto que he leído. Si existiese alguien que tuviera dos destino, llevara a la destrucción necesariamente uno de los caminos. Es la lucha del más fuerte. -_

- Millerna entiendo tu preocupación y gracias por decirlo. Se que este asunto es importante para mi reino, pero en mi opinión personal, este asunto no esta en mi mente ni en mis metas. Mi meta simplemente es la prosperidad, primero, de conseguir la apertura de este Reino nuevamente y su total reconstrucción.-

- Entiendo.- pronunció Millerna - ¿Quieres que Fanelia este nuevamente reconstruida para Hitomi?- mirandolo con serenidad y preocupada a la vez. Sospechaba que era todo eso por ella, y al parecer era cierto por la expresión que ponía Van.

Van quedo estático en su asiento. Su incómodidad sobre el tema de esponsales había pasado, ahora era otro el tema y todo se reducía a una mujer, a la mujer que dejo en la Luna Mística.

- Yo...Yo, Algún día la iré a buscar. Pero se que el tiempo se me esta acabando, pero mientras ... Ella sólo tiene que esperarme - Apretó un poco la hebilla de su cinturón.- Pronto…Se que esperará-

-¿Esperar qué? Hitomi, es de un corazón fuerte pero de pensamientos débiles. Ya han pasado casi 1 año y no ha recibido ninguna noticia tuya o lo que sea. Yo se que ella te esperara, pero ¿Cuánto te falta para terminar la reconstrucción de Fanelia? ¿ 5 años o 10 años? Hitomi no merece esa incertidumbre. No merece que le estés haciendo daño. Y su mente le ganará a los sentimientos que ha estado guardando para ti e iniciará una nueva vida -

- Hitomi es muy fuerte se que me esperara..- refuto como niño Van, negaba lo que Millerna le había gritado enojada.

- Eres un Insato, Van. Si de verdad crees que ella te esperara, le estas quitando su vida, su posibilidad de ser feliz. La reconstrucción de un Reino toma años, ya te lo dije, y no pienses que con Ser Van fanel de Fanelia, te será fácil.-

- Además..- prosiguió Millerna insidiosamente - Hitomi es muy bella, quizás ahora mismo este con alguien en sus brazos...-

- ¡No!, ella no sería capaz de hacer eso...la conozco y se que sus sentimientos por mi transciende la distancia que hay entre nosotros. - apretó ambas manos en puños enojado.

- Lo sé - susurro Millerna con una triste sonrisa - Pero sólo hazme un favor,Van.-

- Si la amas de verdad, haz lo que sea por mantener ese amor - Van no se dio cuenta cuando Millerna estaba parada a su lado y le tocaba levemente el brazo.

- Gracias...Millerna...- Cerró sus ojos- El tema de Hitomi, se que es delicado, siempre la tengo en mi mente y no sabes las locas ganas de traerla a también se que ella tiene una familia y amigos y no debo quitarle esa vida ya establecida- sonrió apenado.

- Pero..¿ Sí su vida está acá, contigo, Van?-

Su semblante era de sorpresa. ¿La vida de Hitomi estaba entrelazada con la suya?

_Aquel hilo es el que lo ata con aquella persona que lo guiara por el resto de su vida._

Pero la anciana Vidente le había mencionado que existía otro hilo. Pero...

_¡Argg Que mierda importa ese otro destino! ¡Yo se que mi destino esta con Hitomi!_

Tocaron la puerta y pasaba una sirvienta.

- Mayu, por favor lleva a la Reina a una de las habitaciones. - mando con voz autoritaria, pero con sus ojos totalmente deprimidos. Millerna se sintió culpable sobre tocar el tema de Hitomi.

- Van yo no quise. De verdad no quise que te sufriera, pero porfavor piensa en el sufrimiento que debe estar pasando...- trata de seguir la linea pero Van se lo prohíbe al levantar la mano en modo de silencio.

- Lo se y haré lo posible para que no sufra más - sonrió, dejando a una Millerna abrumada y emocionada...

.

* * *

.

- Hitomi espérame acá, Iré a buscar algo - Rolo sus ojos y miro la tarde; El sol se escondía en los edificios de Tokio, pero aún brillaba de forma limpia y sin desaparecer. Sonrió, y miró al joven que se acercaba , cargando con ambas manos sobre un manubrio que pertenecía a…

- ¿Una moto?- su sonrisa desapareció y miró al chico con una ceja levantada.- Shinji… yo no me subiré a una de esas cosas-

- Pero Hitomi, esto es inofensivo, no te dañara o lastimara.- suplico con sus ojos verdes tiernamente- además…nos llevara más rápido a Shibuya-

- Pero..tengo miedo..-susurro Hitomi apretando un poco su bolso deportivo, hoy día había tenido educación Fisica-mucho..mie

- Te protegeré entonces - la miró fijamente. Agarro la mano de la chica, la cual soltó un suspiro de sorpresa.

- Me..duele mi mano..Shinji-susurro la chica sonrojada.

- ¡Ahh!… lo siento tanto - soltó la mano de la chica totalmente sonrojado y arrepentido- No tuve que haberte dicho eso..¡No! quiero decir que SI - miro a Hitomi y ella no gesticulaba palabra haciendo que el chico se sintiera más nervioso- Si ..tuve que decir eso pero la mano. Tú mano… salió lastimada.. yo…yo-

Calló cuando sus oídos escucharon una tierna risa que soltaba Hitomi en sus bellos labios color rosados. El chico estaba en su primera humillación frente una chica. Nunca en su vida alguna chica lo había dejado tan mal parado; Se enojo un poco y tensó su mandibula. Ninguna chica se reiría de él.

Hitomi sintió su mirada enojada y molesta. Le guiño haciendo que le chico borrara todo sus pensamientos

- No me duele Shinji,Eres muy tierno, pero en serio no te preocupes, somos amigos - Quiso responder a la dulce Hitomi pero fue interrumpido por la de ojos verdes

- Le tengo mucho miedo a esas cosas-apuntó a la moto.

Y otra vez Hitomi arruinaba el intento de que Shinji se confesará; si, le gustaba muchísimo Hitomi. Le encantaba la mirada de Hitomi, sus ojos, su risa, sonrisa y todo lo que tenía esa joven; su carácter de niña infantil le provocaba molestarla y tratar de acercarsele, pero en los momentos tenso, siempre Hitomi lo arruinaba, hasta llegar a un punto demasiado directo lo cual provocaba a Shinji su molestia. Le gustaba Hitomi, si lo admitía pero no quería estar como perro faldero tras ella. Pero pensaba con esperanza que tarde o temprano, Hitomi caería a sus brazos susurrándole que fuese de él...

El chico se sentó en el asiento de la moto, esperando que Hitomi se subiera, pero sólo vio que la chica estaba asustada.

- Vamos Hitomi, no tenga miedo. - Hitomi se armo de valor y se sentó en la moto con lentitud. Pensaba que arrancaría en cualquier momento. Shinji sintió como el cuerpo de Hitomi se acomodaba en su espalda, apoyando su pechos en él. Shinji se tensó sonrojado.

- ¿Vamos?- preguntó Hitomi a su oído. Shinji se despertó de lapso y arranco con la moto y la pasajera con el casco puesto, saliendo disparados por los pasajes de Tokio en dirección a Shibuya.

En el camino el viento chocaba con el vidrio del casco de Hitomi, filtrandose por la ranuras, transportando a la chica a esos tiempos es que el viento chocaba plenamente en su rostro y donde no había un camino del cual transitaba, sino que existía el cielo como único camino por donde manejar... todo gracias a Escaflowne.

La chica se aferro de la cintura del sujeto que conducía la salvaje motocicleta. Sus ojos brillaban de la nostalgia y su cuerpo se relajaba a recordar como era estar en los brazos de Van.  
Suspiro un poco fuerte dejando al joven de ojos verdes un poco sonrojado.

...

Prefirió tomar la ruta costanera para poder ir a dejar a la estudiante que yacía apoyada en su hombro durmiendo y sujetando su cintura. Lo habían pasado increíble en el centro cultural, Hitomi había conocido su otro yo ,por que había cantado muy hermoso; _un voz como los ángeles_, pensó el chico apretando un poco el freno para poder detenerse en el semáforo. Conocieron además muchos grupos que además, eran de otras preparatorias y universidades. Shinji pudo dejar una Muy buena impresión a los músicos que estaban ahí. Sonrió al recordar como Hitomi cantaba los coros de sus canciones y se divertía como una niña pequeña. Despertó al ver que estaba con verde el semáforo y como un grupo de automóviles le soltaban bocinas para que avanzara.

Bostezó Hitomi- ¿Porqué tanto ruido? -abrió un poco sus ojos – Wow…-vio el sol matizado y escondiéndose en el horizonte del océano Pacifico- es Hermoso…-

El chico sonrió, le gustaba sorprenderla con pasajes, canciones , cualquier cosa con tal de que esta sonriera. Esa hermosa sonrisa tierna -¿Te gusta?...

- Claro…-apoyo de nuevo su cabeza en la espalda del amigo- Gracias Shinji eres un gran amigo.

- De nada- sintió escalofríos al sentir un suspiro de hitomi recorrerle la espalda.

Volvió a mirar el atardecer y un deseo caprichoso se le formo en su mente.

-Quiero ir a la playa shinji…¿Podemos?-le dijo implorando.- me gustaría sentir mis pies en el agua..se que suena estúpi..-no pudo continuar por que Shinji hizo una maniobra un poco peligrosa. Se había puesto en la pista izquierda para adelantar y meterse precipitadamente entre un auto y doblar para estacionarse en la orilla de la acera.

- Llegamos- paro el motor, colgó su casco negro en el manubrio. Luego ayudo a Hitomi a bajarse de la motocicleta y colgar su bolso en su hombro; sacando su casco negro, le sonrió a la jovencita tímida

- Gracias Shinji, aunque fue muy peligroso- imitó la voz de Hitomi. Ella solo rió un poco

- Si.. Gracias Shinji, de verdad te estaré molestando con este capricho…-bajo un poco el rostro incómodo.

- No para nada, me gustan tus caprichos. Son baratos- rió de nuevo molestado a Hitomi. Enojada empezó a bajar hacía la playa; Llegando al comienzo de la hermosa playa, se saco sus zapatillas y empezó a caminar con calcetas por la arena.

Era tibio, era cálido, era suave y no lastima con su calor. Estaba feliz, sentía como se transportaba a otro lugar, otro planeta, otra ciudad y otra playa; La playa de Asturias , la hermosa playa que alguna vez vio desde lejos pero aún así se sentía que estaba ahí mismo. Suspiro tristemente, nunca más tendría la oportunidad de ver esa hermosa ciudad, o esa hermosa playa que identificaba el puerto de palos de Asturias, que era grande pero aún así humilde por los pescadores. Miro hacía el sol que se ocultaba en el mar pacifico, cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar por la brisa marina que azotaba su rostro suavemente, frescamente.

- _Asturias…me gustaría estar ahí. Me gustaría estar con todos- _la chica soltó un suspiro triste.-_Me gustaría estar en Gaea-_

El cantante vio como la chica caminaba por la arena y se quedaba tranquila a orillas del mar. Como su pelo cenizo se movía al compás del viento marino y como su vestimenta hacía una danza con la arena y la brisa; se sonrojo levemente, por fin tendría la oportunidad de declararle sus sentimientos a Hitomi. Tenía un ambiente privilegiado, solo él y ella. Avanzó algunos pasos y abrazo a Hitomi por la espalda.

La chica quedó helada. No sabía que hacer, no quería mirar o decirle alguna cosa; Sabía que era shinji, y por eso no quería dirigirle algún gesto o palabra porque sabía que se molestaría si se separaba de él; sospechaba que quizás le gustara a Shinji, pero no tuvo el tiempo ni tampoco quería aclarar porque tenía miedo de perder su amistad.

Si... sonaba muy egoísta...

Sus ojos verdes brillaron por el susto

- Hitomi yo.. a mi..me gustas- susurró en el oído de la estudiante que no soltaba ni un poco de aire- Hitomi yo te quiero..se que alguien te gustaba- Hitomi se tenso al escuchar eso, sus ojos aguantaban un poco las lagrimas al recordar ese sentimiento llamado…Amor

- En realidad no se si te seguirá gustando pero eso es lo que quiero cambiar… -suspiro dejando a la chica sumamente asustada. No sabía que responder, necesitaba actuar ahora…

-Yo..-miro al horizonte- Shinji….

.

* * *

.

.

y acá concluímos el cuarto capítulo. Hoy día fue mi ultimo certamen y creo que me fue relativamente bien. Espero que el profe tenga misericordia de esta mujer xD

en fin..

mñn subo el capitul al tiro. ahora me dedicaré a dormir y recuperar las horas de sueño que perdí por ese ramo

saludos

Ca211


	5. Tan Solo La Oportunidad

天空のエスカフローネ: 私の場所

La visión de Escaflowne: My place.

Capitulo Cinco: Tan solo una oportunidad

Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la propiedad de Yuki Nobuteru, Shoji Kawamori y Kazuki Akane

[Re-editado]

.

* * *

.

El joven de ojos rojizos y cabello tan desordenado por la corrida que había hecho desde la sala de reuniones había dejado completamente abrumada y en estado de sorpresa a Millerna. Ella tenía razón... Hitomi era su destino y nada de eso cambiaría, ni un por un segundo Hilo que existiese para él, lo cambiaría y lucharía por ella porque la amaba...

_Si la amaba, más que a su propia vida..._

-¡Van! - gritaba Merle al verlo correr por la entrada del palacio, cerrando la puerta con sopetón.

- ¿A dónde vas Van?...parece que estas enojado- dijo Merle a verlo correr. - quizás sea conmigo que no hago nada ¿No crees eso Ren sama? -

- Eso no es cierto, Señorita Merle...Usted siempre está para él y Van se lo agradece. -dijo Ren tocándole el hombro de forma tierna. La chica soltó suspiro.

...

Llegó a los establos y agarró a su fiel animal, subiéndose rápidamente a la montura. Estiro las riendas, haciendo que el similar caballo soltara un chirrillo y acelero.-Camino al templo Real Ryû.- grito al oído del animal. Este entendiendo se dirigió velozmente al templo que se ubicaba a fueras de la ciudad.

.

* * *

.

- Yo.. Shinji no…-sollozo la pobre Hitomi soltando sus primeras lagrimas- no no...- susurró la chica. Sintió como el abrazo de Shinji se soltaba un poco y le susurraba un tierno Te quiero. Un escalofrío traspaso su espalda bajando hasta los pies para empezar a temblar.

- Te dejare pensarlo Hitomi pero me hubiese gustado una respuesta - vio como la chica se giraba y lo miraba seria- Te dije que te esperare…pero sabes que soy impaciente.- la chica cerró sus ojos más relajaba pero aterrada.

- Te quiero Hitomi más de lo que piensas - dijo Shinji abrazándola tiernamente. Escucho como Hitomi suspiraba; Un punto a favor. Se alejo un poco de la chica y se empezó a cercar un poco más a sus labios- Déjame…-susurro el chico con voz ronca y juvenil- déjame…ayudarte a crear una respuesta- Hitomi se tensó , un pequeño rubor empezó a formarse en sus mejillas; lo que menos quería era recibir un beso de parte de la persona que no deseaba su corazón.

Sintió como otros labios tocaban los suyos de forma prepotente. Abrió los ojos rápidamente, asustada. El color de sus mejillas desapareció para volverse pálido. Se asusto más cuando vio como el chico abría más la boca de el y la de ella, ya que no ejercía poder sobre ellos, y sintió como exploraba su boca. Trata de alejarse de él forcejeando el abrazo, pero el cuerpo de Shinji era más grande y no la soltaría de ninguna forma.  
Horribles pesadillas empezaban a formarse... Se sentía muy sucia e infeliz ante aquello.

- _¡No! ... ¡Aléjate!...¡ALÉJATE! - _gritaba en su mente tratando con más fuerza alejarse de Shinji.

Abrió sus ojos de sopetón al sentir un aura distinta en el cielo, además de que casi Shinji la ahogara sin dejarla respirar. Miro hacia el cielo impresionada y pudo ver como una Columna de Luz celeste desaparecía por el cielo, hasta que volver a formarse el cielo oscuro azulino que dejaba ver sus ojos.

- No...puede ser _- _grito asustada forcejeando sus ya cansados brazos, pero Shinji ejercía fuerza en su cuerpo que ya no era nada delicado, sino brusco.

Quizás era una maldita ilusión que su mente hacía para recordar la promesa de Van, y su amor por él...

Maldita mente, entonces... empezó a llorar Hitomi, dejando sorprendido a Shinji.

- ¡SUÉLTAME! - Gritó. El chico aturdido se alejo al sentir la fuerte bofetada que le había propinado Hitomi en su mejilla. Su rostro estaba colorado y llorando. ¿llorando por él?

- Hitomi…¿Qué sucede..?- preguntó Shinji molesto- Tan sólo quería ayudarte a formar una respuesta -sonrió con picardía pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando Hitomi se enfurecía y empezaba a golpearlo en el pecho.

- ¡No…nooo Van se fue ! ¡TODO POR TU CULPA! Tuve la oportunidad de verle nuevamente, ¡Idiota! -lo miró a los ojos con su cara empapada de lagrimas- Él se fue…no volverá..-sollozo fuertemente. Sus piernas no respondían más, cayo arrodillada sobre la arena blanca que ya estaba perdiendo la cálidez.

- Hitomi qué estás hablando…-calló al ver como Hitomi gritaba del dolor, agarraba su pecho fuertemente y hipeaba de forma descontrolada- HITOMI..REACCIONA..

Hitomi estaba en trance no podía creerlo. Se había formado esa columna que tanto anhelaba; Esa conexión con el mundo de ella y el de Gaea; Habia desaparecido de forma rápida en sus ojos. Van a lo mejor los había visto…besandosé. Su mente se trizó con la culpabilidad, su corazón se encogió y su labios y su cuerpo se sentían suciós. soltó un quejido de dolor y perdiendo la conciencia cayó dormida, sin antes escuchar como Shinji le gritaba su nombre…

...

- ¿Dónde estoy? -despertó y vio que estaba en su habitación. Era de noche y escuchaba el bullicio de la ciudad desde su ventana. Cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar lo que había vivido ya hace unas horas antes… sollozo y las lagrimas empezaron a brotar fuertemente.

Recordaba que cuando regreso a su hogar, Shinji la cargaba como trato de príncipe, pero esta vez no tenía nada de eso; llegó a lo que era su hogar y lo ultimo que vio antes de quedarse dormida fue la cara compungida de sus padres...luego todo se volvió negro.

Volviendo a la realidad y escuchó unos gritos que venían desde la planta baja; al comienzo los diálogos y las voces eran poco audibles pero luego empezó a reconocerle el timbre; Era su madre discutiendo con su padre.

- Yoko..entiendo que Hitomi no está bien…pero esta es la segunda vez que sucede un colapso nervioso…- su padre hablaba un poco calmado pero su timbre aumentaba un poco por las respiraciones agitadas y los golpes que daba a lo mejor a un mueble. Si, primera vez había sucedido cuando había vuelto a los entrenamientos de atletismo

- Hay que llevarla a un psiquiatra-

- Hajime no hables así, colocas a Hitomi en la situación de depresión. Además es muy joven como ...- susurro la madre al no poder aguantar más las lágrimas. Su querido esposo se sentó a su lado y empezó a acariciar sus manos que estaban agarrando un pañuelo.

Hitomi vio toda la escena, ni levantar la sospecha que estaba ahí. Aguanto el gémido de la garganta y empezó a apoyarse en la muralla de la escalera...Lo que menos quería era ser internada o estar con un doctor como esos, que te tratan como enferma mental... Soltó un suspiro de cansancio y cerró sus ojos para no escucharlos. Al cerrar sus párpados la lagrimas cayeron y resbalaron su cara para llegar al suelo.

- Quiero..a Van… -susurró de nuevo y sollozo algo fuerte con un profundo dolor en su corazón. Su madre al sentir un quejido llego hacía la escalera sin llamar la atención de su esposo que estaba conversando con Mamoru. La fue a consolarla; ella era una de las pocas que sabía lo que había vivido en Gaia, pero aun sabiendo aquello, no entendía el grado de sufrimiento que sentía Hitomi algunas noches al observar las estrellas y la Luna.

.

* * *

.

Estaba volando sobre el cielo y sobre el océano de ese planeta; Aún no podía creer por todo lo que había tenido que hacer para volver a ese planeta y lo que vio

_Flash Back_

– _Majestad Van es una sorpresa tenerlo acá- sonrió un pequeño anciano con una larga barba blanca, vestido de una vestimenta color marrón y sandalias blancas.- Digame..¿A que viene su visita?-_

– _si, es muy extraño ternerlo acá- hablo un anciano con su rostro con un ceño fruncido; Estaba rapado y tenía la misma vestimenta del otro anciano_

– _Señores - hablo un poco fuerte el joven- No tengo tiempo para sus comentarios. Solo vengo a buscar El energist-empezó a dirigirse a la puerta principal del salón donde estaba guardado la valiosa piedra._

– _Señor eso no debe hacerlo usted. Eso lo aprueba el consejo de ancianos, mediante una carta de autorización. Puede que usted sea el rey pero el poder de las autorizaciones la preside el consejo - habló el anciano con su rostro serio. Van ya había notado que este iba a hacer un problema. El chico empezó a fastidiarse y con el sello fruncido empezo a mirarlo enojado..._

_Viejo mequetrefe ... pensó Van_

– _usted vino por que debe tener la autorización del consejo ¿no majestad?-pregunto el anciano de barba larga con una sonrisa complice._

– _Si…- respondió dudoso_

– _Entonces ¿Dónde está? - preguntó alterado el señor rapado serio._

– _Ishin, ¿No tienes la tarea de ir a cuidar otras reliquias del templo ?- pregunto el otro anciano algo serio. El Rey le miro algo perplejo... no conocía a este anciano pero él se comportaba de una manera agradable..._

– _Esto es sumamente sospechoso…-dijo Ishin con el ceño fruncido- Debería llegar un notificación que dijera que usted vendría majestad-_

_- Ya detente Ishin -suspiro cansado el anciano de barba- No tienes el derecho de desautorizar a su Majestad Van. Sigame..yo lo llevare al templo.-_

– _De acuerdo. Si me permite -hizo una reverencia al otro anciano pero este solo lo miro con seriedad. Ni muerto podría creerle a ese Ryû impuro, pensaba Ishin al verlo caminar apurado tras el hombre viejo. Aún no sabía cómo su antiguo rey, Goau, se había casado con esa diosa Tenshi que solo le trajo su muerte años más tarde y además trayendo al linaje Fanel, Ryûjing hibridos…_

_Ya caminando lejos del otro anciano. Van suspiro_

– _Señor debo agradecerle por …-_

– _por ayudarlo a viajar ¿No es así? - el chico se asusto y paró el paso. El anciano se dio la vuelta y sonrió._

– _¿ De Dónde... ha sacado algo así ? -_

– _Majestad - su voz era distinta, denotaba la voz de una vieja anciana que ya hace meses atrás la había convocado a su palacio_

– _¿Anciana Vidente? - susurro el Rey._

– _¿Vamos o no? No quiere perder tiempo - La anciana camino hasta llegar a la puerta.- Señor necesito de su sangre…-el chico se tensó y miro con extrañeza a la anciana que sonreía.-No quiero matarlo rey pero solo la puerta se abrirá si tiene sangre de un descendiente de dragón; usted es mitad Ryû así que no habrá problemas._

_Luego de cortar un poco su palma con un cuchillo lo dirigió a puerta haciendo que la sangre fluyera y se combinara con la madera, haciendo que esta se abriera lentamente y dejara ver un poco lejos una piedra rosada de miles de caras apoyada en un pilar en el centro del salón. Camino a paso rápido y tomo la piedra. Luego se despidió de la anciana que lo esperaba afuera del salón. Y corrió lo más rápido posible a su caballo para hacerlo galopar lo más rápido posible a bosque de Fanelia._

– _Gracias Aiden - acaricio a su animal al bajarse de él. Luego lo ato a un árbol en la entrada del bosque y camino lo más rápido posible a donde estaba dormido El salvador._

_Vio como estaba igual como la última vez que lo vio, ya hace 1 mes. Solo que en esta ocasión estaba con más musgos atando sus pies y sus manos. Su espada estaba guardada en la espalda de este pero se notaba que estaba invadida con las hojas que estaban por florecer. El invierno ya estaba pasando, dando la bienvenida a la primavera en Gaea. Lo observó y miro la piedra que tenía en sus manos._

– _Escaflowne…se que no tengo un motivos fuertes para despertarte unas vez más, pero necesito de tu poder para poder cumplir una promesa que hice - recogió una piedra un poco puntiaguda, lo suficiente para hacerle un corte pequeño en su pulgar. Luego extendió su brazo, con el corte en el dedo junto con la piedra rosada. Subió al Guymelef y introdujo el energist a la capsula donde estaba la piedra más grande. Luego la compuerta se abrió y permitió que van se pudiera sentar.__  
__los propulsores empezaron a dar marcha y los pies empezaban a aflojarse cuando el chico empezó a moverlos._

_- ESCAFLOWNE LLÉVAME CON HITOMI…LLÉVAME A LA LUNA FANTASMA- luego de gritar tales palabras, Escaflowne se detuvo y cambio de forma. Van cerró los ojos concentrado en lo que pedía. Los pies de escaflowne se encogían y sus brazos se juntaban y aparecían alas detrás de su espalda. El chico abrió sus ojos al sentir una brisa fría en su cuerpo. Vio a su alrededor que estaba volando arriba del bosque de Fanelia y la ciudad; sintió como Escaflowne tomaba cada vez más velocidad._

_Agarro más las riendas de escaflowne y las movió hacía adelante. Agacho un poco el cuerpo y vio como todo el paisaje desaparecía y todo se convertía en una estela de luz que dejaba en el camino para estar más cerca de las estrellas._

_Todo paso rápido para los ojos de Van al ver como se encontraba nuevamente en la Luna Fantasma. Estaba sobre quizás un mar o oceáno, y se veía totalmente hermoso ante las estrellas que empezaban a aparecer. Con el pendiente puesto en su cuello, empezó a invocar su poder para encontrar a Hitomi. Debía buscarla rápidamente, tenia miedo que alguna de esas personas lo vieran volando tan abajo. Observo la ciudad que estaba abajo. Una ciudad muy extraña, pensó el chico serio._

_Al ver la playa, se preocupo, lo que menos deseaba era que esa gente viese a ese gigantesco objeto sobre sus cabezas, por lo que le había dicho Hitomi en su planeta no existían los Guymelef, por tanto ver uno ocasionaría el pá pendiente empezó a brillar apuntando hacia , quedo algo sorprendido ¿Cómo iba estar Hitomi en..._

_Fijo su vista hacía abajo y vio como habían dos personas en la playa. Quizás era una pareja lo que ocasionaba un poco de envidia a Van. Más que nada en el mundo deseaba verse así con Hitomi._

_Sus ojos se abrieron en par al reconocer a una de esas personas; su boca se abrió de golpe por la impresión y terror al ver esa persona, precisamente esa hermosa joven era ..._

_¡Hitomi!_

_Su palidez y sus latidos empezaron a aumentar a medida que pasaban los segundos y el viento agitaba de forma fuerte su pelo._

_- Hitomi…- susurro con dolor. Estaba ahí -¡No puede ser! - gritaba su mente al verla ella, besando a un tipo desconocido provocando una ira al ver tal escena. Lo único que quería hacer ahora era irse...escapar de ese lugar..._

_Millerna tenía razón..._

– _¿Esperar qué? Hitomi, es de un corazón fuerte pero de pensamientos débiles. Ya han pasado casi 1 año y no ha recibido ninguna noticia tuya o lo que sea. Yo se que ella te esperara, pero ¿Cuánto te falta para terminar la reconstrucción de Fanelia? ¿ 5 años o 10 años? Hitomi no merece esa incertidumbre. No merece que le estés haciendo daño. Y su mente le ganará a los sentimientos que ha estado guardando para ti e iniciará una nueva vida -_

– Fue demasiado tarde…Fuí un idiota. Tuve el tiempo para verte y no lo hice- suspiro derrotado ante su plan que quería. No esperaba encontrarse con ese lado de la moneda. Ver como Hitomi rehacía su vida de nuevo y sin él; Que estaba con otra persona, con otro hombre.

¿Porqué las cosas se tenían que dar de esta forma? ¿Porqué? Hitomi era de él y nadie podía interferir en sus metas. ¿Para que practico tanto durante 1 año? ¿De qué sirvió investigar sobre el destino? Si todo al final no servía ya que Hitomi había iniciado una vida nueva.

Van empezó a molestar y más que eso, a enojarse con Hitomi, y con él. Hitomi no fue capaz de esperar, y él quería explicaciones; quizás Millerna sospechaba bien del cómo podría iniciar una nueva vida con Hitomi, pero él quería oírlo de su propia boca, de sus propios labios y de su hermosa y armoniosa voz.

La sacaría de este planeta, aunque ella se le odiara, pero él quería respuestas.

- Tengo que llevarla, así ella estará conmigo y se olvidara de ese tipo -agarro con fuerza las riendas de Escaflowne y dio la vuelta. Sentía como los celos aumentaban al levantar el vuelo, pero debía alejarse. Escaflowne era algo fuera de lo común de aquel extraño lugar. Van no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad, de que estaba seguro, no la tendría de nuevo...

* * *

.

Bueno bueno se que me fui por las ramas con el racconto en donde explique como diablos llego Van y como consiguió el energist

[Re-editado] A que no se esperaban tal escena ...pero bueno, Nuestro Van nunca se rinde a los obstaculos, además quiere respuestas de Hitomi...

Ca211


	6. Venganza

天空のエスカフローネ: 私の場所

La visión de Escaflowne: My place.

Capitulo Seis: El comienzo de una Venganza.

Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la propiedad de Yuki Nobuteru, Shoji Kawamori y Kazuki Akane

[Re-editado]

N/A: Esto realmente en un regalo ya que es largito ...creo que tengo algunas sobras de imaginación puestas en este capitulo nWn disfrútenlo (disfrutadlo olé, ahora soy española jojo)

Consejo: Les recomiendo cuando lean el capítulo escuchen la canción "Paradise" de Vanessa Carlton  
www. youtube watch?v=FUBMgt_7jQc (eliminen los espacios ;D)

* * *

.

_Flash Forward_

_Vio como las luces de ese pueblo se veían mas cerca. Agarro el pendiente, sacándolo del cuello y lo extendió haciendo que este oscilara un poco._

_- Llévame con Hitomi...Quiero encontrarla- el pendiente empezó a oscilar y el no dejo de verlo como este se movía de adelante hacía atrás. Pasaron 40 segundos y por fin el pendiente se detuvo; El último movimiento había sido hacía adelante y un poco a la derecha._

_- Perfecto -_

.

* * *

- Hitomi…-susurro su madre en su habitación; la mujer escucho como se soltaba un suspiro y se movía acongojada;el sudor de su frente bajaba lentamente debido a la fiebre. Se sintió muy mal al ver como la joven soltaba palabras e incoherencias para luego juntarse en una sola palabra

- Perdóname -

Acaricio el cabello de la chica y suspiro apenada. Esto era peor de lo que había pensado. Su querida hija le recordaba a su querida madre y sobre la historia que le había contado muchos años atrás cuando Yoko era ya mujer esperando a su primera Hija.  
Su madre le había contado sobre ese fantástico viaje que tuvo cuando era tan solo una joven de 20 años. Y que había conocido a un galante Hombre que converso durante todo un día sobre el mundo al cual él pertenecía como ella de su hogar. Cuando veía a su madre notaba que sus gestos eran muy soñadores y nostálgicos, pero cuando su madre la miraba a ella trataba de sonreír alegremente como su ese viaje hubiese sido algo entretenido cuando al final no era así...

Yoko ( madre de Hitomi) entre los aseos que hacía al Ático no evito encontrar y leer aquel cuaderno que tuvo su madre cuando era joven; era su diario de vida. La culpabilidad de carcomía los pensamientos cada vez que recordaba la narración que escribió su madre en aquel cuaderno; era tan secreto, tan privado, y ella estaba ahí como si nada leyendo atentamente aquel viaje místico.

_Flash Back_

_" 26/10/48"_

_Creo que cuando sea más vieja olvidare quizás lo que me ha sucedido, y es por eso que he dedicido plasmarlo en este cuaderno de pocas hojas que utilice en mis clases de Piano.__  
__He viajado a un impresionante y fantástico mundo; no sé como fue ni como sucedió, pero llegue a un llanura rocosa donde había un hombre, un apuesto hombre sentado en un tronco. ¿Quién era? No lo sabía, pero no tardamos nada en conocernos y conversar cada uno de su propio mundo. Su nombre era Leon Schezar; era un hombre que quizás aparentaba 30 años... su porte caballeroso y su forma de hablar tan elegante y fina trajo mi atención desde el momento cuando me dijo ¿Quién eres?. ..._

_Leon Schezar venía de uno de los Reinos de ese planeta; se llamaba Reino de Asturias, con lo que me relataba Leon, se parecía a la actual Escocia. Él estaba en busca de algo ya que él era un explorador. No supe muy bien que era lo que buscaba pero recuerdo que me sonreía cuando yo le comentaba sobre mi vida y mi familia. ¡Ahh! familia susurraba él y su semblante era melancólico. Tenía una familia y tenía una bella esposa, pero por los trabajos que tenía que hacer, los dejaba solos por mucho tiempo. Vi como su rostro de deprimía y me sentí muy mal. Se notaba que él la amaba..._

_Cuando terminamos de conversar por varias horas, él me dio abrigo con su chaqueta. Me sonroje ya que era la primera_ _vez que conversaba con un hombre y él me daba su chaqueta para abrigarme. No puede evitar enamorarme de él a medida que pasaba las horas junto él. Aunque sabía que él tenía una familia e hijos, su mirada penetrante y su forma de ser cautivo mi pequeño corazón de joven. Quizás más adelante será un capricho juvenil..._

_De un momento a otro, una luz nuevamente me cegó pero vi como Leon estiraba su mano tratando de alcanzarme y me gritaba "¡Yuri!". No pude evitar llorar al momento de encontrarme nuevamente en aquella feria veraniega._

_Siento que todo ha sido un sueño o una ilusión..._

_"15/11/48"_

_Lo he visto nuevamente..._

_Él murió en mis brazos..._

_Lo único que tengo para recordarlo es aquel pendiente me entrego antes de morir..._

_Fin Flash Back_

Cuando leyó lo último Yoko, su corazón de estrujo dentro de su pecho. Su querida madre había amado a un hombre antes de su padre, y vio como ese querido amado moría en sus brazos.

_Quizás Hitomi había visto algo horrible..._

Se levanto de la cama y fue a juntar las cortinas blancas de la única ventana que poseía esa habitación. No quiso cerrar la ventana, hacía calor,aunque pronto comenzaría el otoño no impedía que el calor desaparecía en esa noche.

Cerro la puerta...y con eso pasaron diez segundos para que Hitomi volviera a abrir sus ojos.  
Le pesaban y estaban hinchados de tanto llorar. El recordar aquel beso la hacía sentir repugnante y sucia ya que ese beso no lo quería, no quería darle una respuesta a Shinji, y no quería tener alguna relación con alguien.

Ella tan sólo quería a Van Fanel...

Se paró y sintió como su cuerpo temblaba. Se apoyo en el escritorio que estaba a su lado y entreabrió la cortina. El viento tibio rozo por cara y se sintió aliviada, el sofocamiento se perdía cada vez que daba un paso al estar ya frente a frente al aire. Deseaba no pensar nada más...

.

* * *

.

- Hija…si quieres no vas a clases- sonrió un poco su madre al verla bajando las escaleras con su pijama. Ya era jueves en la mañana.

- No mamá,tengo que ir. No quiero perder más materia - respondió de forma molesta.

- Hitomi- hablo su padre leyendo el periódico- Tu madre te lo dice por tu bien. No sabemos si te puede dar otro colaps…-

- ¡Hajime! -hablo su madre enojada.- Hitomi, ¿Te sientes con ánimos para ir?-pregunto un poco insegura sobre la pregunta.

-Si…-respondió con firmeza. Subió de nuevo las escaleras y se dirigió al baño. Su madre la siguió con la mirada hasta que se escucho el sonido del agua caer en la ducha.

- Hajime cómo se te ocurre decir eso.- dijo molesta.-No ves que Hitomi no quiere hablar sobre ese tema.

- Yoko…sabes que algún día tendría que saber la preocupación tuya y mía que tenemos sobre ella..- bajo el diario y la miro con sus lentes de lectura bajo.

- Pero esa no es forma...- susurro dolida.

...

Se vistió y se vio en el espejo la útlima vez. Se aplico un poco de base para borrar rastro de ojeras en los contornos de los ojos. Y se puso un poco de rubor en las mejillas para desaparecer lo pálido de su rostro. No había comido bien durante los últimos días ya que simplemente no tenía apetito.

Había recibido una llamada de Yukari el primer día que había faltado, y le mintió del porqué había faltado.

_- Solamente es fiebre-_

_- ¿Fiebre? ¡Ahhh!- grito molesta Yukari - ¡Ay Hitomi! te dije que te cuidaras antes de salir con Shinji, te resfriaste por andar al aire libre con su moto.-_

_- Tranquila.. se me pasará...-_

...

- Hitomi…-hablo la chica de pelo rojo al verla bajando por las escaleras en bajada de esa colina donde vivía ella. Sonrió y la abrazo con ternura. –y…¿Cómo lo pasaste con shinji?-pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hitomi quedo helada, no pensaba que Yukari preguntaría de eso, pero era lógico, Yukari no la había visto desde hace tres días, era normal la pregunta... pero aquello no evito que su rostro de descompusiera borrando de forma inmediata la sonrisa de Yukari.

- ¡Oh Kami sama! ¿Ocurrió algo malo?- pregunto asustada Yukari. No pudo evitar imaginar cuantas escenas horribles que podía pasar con un hombre...

- ¿Tanaka te forzó a algo?- Habló seria y asutada a la vez. El rostro de Hitomi no mostraba respuesta alguna pero sus ojos temblaban. - Si ese estúpido te hizo algo juro que me las pagara…-amenazo

- No…Yukari...no es lo que imaginas - hablo un poco alarmada.

- Entonces Hitomi que quieres que me imagine si no me dices nada. Aquello es lo único que se me pasó por la cabeza-

-Él...Él me beso..- murmuro lo suficientemente bajo para que la amiga no le escuchase pero no ocurrió

-¿Te beso?- Yukari casi le salían los ojos de la impresión. Shinji había besado a Hitomi, y ella estaba deprimida.

- Pensé que tenías claro que Shinji tan sólo era un amigo, pero creo que me equivoque- murmuro enojada Yukari, cruzando los brazos.

- ¡Claro que es mi amigo, Yukari! - gritó molesta Hitomi agitando sus brazos por el cielo- Siempre se lo deje en claro... Y ahora traicione a Van...- hablo Hitomi dolida.

- Él no se merecía eso...- Calló dejando a Yukari con el rostro preocupado.

- Pero...¿Él te dijo que te vendría a buscar o algo? -

Hitomi abrió sus ojos con aquella pregunta, e inmediatamente recordó la despedida de hace 1 año

_Flash Back_

_- Algún día podrás ver todo esto, si tu lo deseas. Esto es lo que mi hermano quería hacer, y espero que yo el sucesor de estas tierras pueda lograrlo y que ti puedas verlo algún día...-_

_- Van...-_

_Fin Flash Back_

Él había dicho claramente que ella podía verlo, si ella lo deseaba ¿pero cómo hacerlo sino tenía el pendiente? No tenía el poder de invocar ese halo de luz celestial para llevarla a Gaia. No podía hacer nada y estaba a merced de la esperanza que ahora se había desvanecido tan sólo dos días atrás.

- Hitomi… - Le interrumpe de sus pensamientos la de cabello rojo - No creo que lo hayas traicionado-

- Claro que si…yo prometí esperarlo y no olvidarle -

- ¿Y si no viene?- pregunto Yukari.

Las suposiciones que tenía Hitomi, su querida amiga se lo estaba diciendo a su cara. Cayeron lagrimas y se agarro el rostro para ocultarlo en sus manos.

- Si vino...¡Yukari, él vino! pero me vio con Shinji, lo se... - Hitomi miró con desesperación a la chica de pelo rojo.

Yukari abrió un poco los ojos y luego su compasión y lástima por su amiga floreció en su mente. Abrazo a Hitomi y dejo que se tranquilizara un rato.

Hitomi solo calló y cerro sus ojos. Todo había sido verdad, Van los había descubierto y como venganza o rabia la dejo ahí. Luego de 1 año de no saber nada de él, por fin tenía la oportunidad de verle pero ...

- Hitomi.. deberías dar vuelta la pagina…-dijo Yukari mirando a Hitomi. La oji verde agacho su mirada negando lo que había dicho su amiga, para luego de segundos mirarla y decirle

- Tal vez…- La chica pensó luego en Shinji. ¿Él era la siguiente historia?, ¿la siguiente pagina de su vida?

_**Once upon a year gone by**_  
_**she saw herself give in**_  
_**every time she closed her eyes**_  
_**she saw what could have been**_

.

* * *

.

Hitomi calló..Shinji era un buen amigo, pero no podría considerarlo algo más; siendo amigos por varios meses no sentía que sentimientos de amor aparecieran por ella; solamente aparecían para ese bello Ángel que la salvó de Lord Dornkirk.

El Shinji de ayer era un hombre enamorado, pero Hitomi no podía corresponderle y eso le lastimaba el corazón por su pobre amigo, porque ella supo que era sentir un amor no correspondido ... por Allen Schezar.

...

Durante el día, sólo estuvo con Yukari durante las clase. En el momento de hacer el trabajo de Química del cual su compañero era el cantante de la famosa banda, Hitomi pidió ir a enfermería, cosa que le aceptaron.

- Me duele la cabeza- dijo a la enfermera. La señora solo sonrió consolandola y la dirigió a la cama para descansar.

En el momento de acostarse en la cama, se sintió más tranquila. Ya no le ardían los ojos por tanto refregarselos, pero les dejaba rojo las ojeras que tenía debajo de esos bellos ojos Verdes.

Shinji y Van dos personas que la querían; Shinji estaba cerca de ella pero lejos de su corazón en cambio de Van, él estaba cerca y viviendo en su corazón pero estaba lejos de ella, en Gaia. Y soñó Hitomi en que estaba nuevamente en Gaia, viviendo esa guerra contra Zaibach con aquel grupo de guerreros y caballeros en la importante nave Crusade.

_**and it's one more day in paradise**_  
_**one more day in paradise**_  
_**it's one more day in paradise**_  
_**one last chance to feel alright... alright**_

_**.**_

Pasaron las clases hasta completarse la hora de salida pero Hitomi seguía durmiendo.

Respiro y abrió la cortina que separaba la oficina de la enfermera con la cama de enfermos. Se acercó hasta sentarse al lado de la chica. Toco su pelo cenizo haciendo un poco de cariño; la miro con repugnancia y rencor para luego con sus ojos fijar el ceño fruncido. ¿Quién era? Sus ojos verdes le miraron con molesta, Era shinji.  
Todo el aprecio que había tenido hacia ella y el cariño que le tenía habían desaparecido hace dos días, y todo eso se reducía a que se había difundido que lo habían rechazado. Quizás ese día algún periodista lo siguió y vio aquella escena que le hizo Hitomi. Y se sintió humillado en la revistas y cuando la gente le miraba, eran miradas de lástima y otras de burla. Porqué nunca no tomo en cuenta las opiniones de su aula y sus compañeros que le decían que Hitomi había sufrido mucho... nadie sabía el porqué.. pero a él solo le faltaron meses para saber que era por un Hombre... un maldito Hombre...

Quizás ese hombre le había dado su primer beso, habían tenido la primera cita, o era quien toco por primera vez su cuerpo...Y eso le repugnaba, no pensaba que Hitomi sería capaz de hacer aquello.

- Yo pensé que eras pura, Hitomi...¿Porqué? - susurraba con ira para luego susurrar las crueles palabras que nunca pensó que le diría a la chica que alguna vez había querido.

- Eres como todas... una simple Puta. Y como puta que eres, estaré feliz de descubrir tu cuerpo, Hitomi Kanzaki -

...

Yukari fue a buscar a Hitomi a la enfermería; llevaba su mochila y su abrigo delgado, pero al deslizar la puerta encontró a Shinji parado al lado de Hitomi observando el rostro de Hitomi ido.

- ¿Ocurre algo Tanaka san ?- dijo Yukari algo seria; Shinji cambio su mirada a una de lastima a Hitomi.

- Así que esta enferma ...Pensé que había faltado por otra razón. Me tranquiliza- sonrió amablemente a Yukari. La de ojos rojizos sonrió levemente.

- Le dolía la cabeza además se sentía mareada, debe ser los estudios.- dijo tratando de encubrir su verdadero dolor de la chica de ojos verdes.

- Si debe ser eso..-dijo Shinji suspirando. Claro que no era eso..pero prefirió callarse antes de decirle a Yukari todo lo que sabía de ese tal Van.

- Bueno me voy…-dijo Shinji- Dile a Kanzaki que necesito hablarle. ¿Le avisas?- se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar hacía la salida. Yukari solo le miro seria.

...

La acompaño hasta su hogar. Hitomi aún estaba semí dormida así que en el camino se fueron lo más lento posible. Le dijo sobre el aviso de Shinji dejando a Hitomi nerviosa.

- Quiere que mañana yo …-susurro Hitomi. Yukari le interrumpe.

- Si…necesita hablar contigo. No me dijo de que..pero una ya una lo supone.-dijo Yukari con un leve ceño. - ¿Tú le quieres?-dijo La de cabello rojo a Hitomi y mirándola de forma seria

- No. Sólo lo quiero como buen amigo -

- Mañana tendrás que decirselo. Porque claramente no se lo dejaste claro durante los mese que pasaron juntos como amigos. - dijo algo enojada- Hitomi, tú eres una chica dulce, sincera,linda y era obvio que él se enamoraría de ti -

Se sonrojo y protesto - Pero…él sabía la situación ...- Yukari le interrumpe molesta

- ¿Situación? ¿Qué situación, Hitomi? Si la única quien sabe aquello soy yo. Nunca lo has comentado... -

- Mañana deberás disculparte con él. Es un pobre chico- Yukari pensó en el pobre de Shinji.

Hitomi solo calló y abrió la reja de su casa para despedirse y abrir la puerta.

¿disculparse?

Si, debía hacerlo. Había rechazado cruelmente los sentimientos de Shinji al citar el nombre de Van y echándole la culpa de que este no hubiese ido a buscarla. El tener esa visión de ver a Van montado en Escaflowne no le daba el derecho de culparlo a él... aunque si, él dio el paso, pero ella nunca le dejo en claro sus sentimientos por el otro joven...Van

.

* * *

.

-¿Dónde estás?- susurro el chico escondido en un bosque ubicado cerca de la ciudad de Tokio. Estaba sentado en el suelo y a su lado estaba Escaflowne como Guymelef apoyado en un árbol.  
Todo el día estaba sobrevolando la ciudad a una gran altura sobre las nubes, y con la ayuda del pendiente evocaba la imagen de Hitomi para encontrarla. Habían señales de que estaba en aquella ciudad pero no lograba dónde; además no podía bajar ya que ocasionaría problemas.

En Fanelia ya estarían los Problemas... Merle estaría loca buscándolo y Ren a su lado.

- Ese es un idiota en tratar de ocultar su interés por Merle. Se nota demasiado...- hablo para si mismo. Ren era uno de los mejores guerreros que tenía dentro del grupo de los Samurais Guymelef; se mostraba que era muy exigente y duro en los entrenamientos, siendo temido en los grupos inferiores de Guerreros. Pero con Merle, mostraba una faceta que ni él tenía la posibilidad de ver de cerca, sólo de lejos.

.

* * *

.

- Shinji kun- pronunció con tímides Hitomi parada detrás de él en aquella sala de clases. Era de tarde, y el fresco olor a la despedida del verano entraba por las cortinas de las ventanas. El joven de ojos verdes estaba charlando con otros muchachos de otra clase y miro de soslayo haciendo un poco de indiferencia.

Miro con rabia a la joven pelo cenizo. Sus ojos estaba cegado con la rabia y la vengaza; cambio su mirada y carrapeo silenciosamente para sacar una voz suave y cínica.

- ¿Qué ocurre Kanzaki? -dijo sonriendo y agachando su mirada.

-Yo...yo…-balbuceo Hitomi- necesito hablar contigo en privado …-callo al ver como shinji la miraba con curiosidad. Su nerviosismo aumento. Sus amigos no se detuvieron de molestar a la parejita que estaba en la sala. Shinji le miro con molestia y bufo para avanzar hacía Hitomi agarrándola del brazo bruscamente.

Empezó a arrastrarla del brazo hasta llegar a la enfermería. De una sola patada, empujo la puerta hacia el frente. Hitomi soltó un gritillo

- Shinji …-grito asustada Hitomi.-¿Qué haces?-

- Querías un lugar privado ¿no?-dijo mirándola con rabía dejando a la ex – Tarotista aún mas asustada y temblando de miedo.

- Pero esa no es la forma...-

- Me da lo mismo tus ganas... yo tengo ganas de hacer algo divertido...- sonrió con Burla el de cabellos castaños. Hitomi quedo muda y en shock al ver como el hombre la llevama a la camilla y la lanzaba como si fuese una cualquiera.

- ¡NO! - gritó Hitomi forcejeando - ¡Suéltame Shinji de verdad!¡Suéltame! - sintió como era aprisionada con el cuerpo del joven. Él le miro con lástima. Al final lo iban a pasar bien, cualquier joven a sus edades tener relaciones era lo más excitante que podían hacer. El placer de hacerla suya, aumentaba cada vez cuando Hitomi le miraba con temor y totalmente sonrojada por la posición que estaban. Ella estaba acostada con las piernas semi abiertas, dejando aquel pequeño espacio perfecto para que Shinij pusiera sus piernas y con sus brazos empezara a acariciar con lentitud sus piernas.

- Vaya Hitomi... tienes la piel tan suave...-

-¡Van! ¡AYÚDAME!- grito Hitomi soltando lagrimas, empezando a mover sus piernas y su cuerpo hacia arriba tratando de alejarse del chico. ¿Dónde estaba el dulce y simpático Shinji que había conocido? ¿Ese era en realidad él? ...no podía creerlo... Y eso ocasionaba que el llanto no parara y se sumará otro motivo más por el querer llorar...

_... por ser Idiota..._

- Ese Van…- mascullo con rabia- Siempre pensaste en él aún teniéndome a mi lado Hitomi- dijo dolido. Soltó los brazos de Hitomi que trataban de arañarlo y los levanto por sobre la cabeza de ella, haciendo que el tórax, sus pechos se elevaran a la altura de ella._ ¡Que bella imagen!_Pero al pensar aquello no podía quitar de su mente otro tipo de imágenes tan bellas que tenía de Hitomi.

Sentada en la sala leyendo apurada una página, y siendo interrumpida por él; ella sonriéndole cuando él la iba a buscar a su casa para ir al cine o juntarse con sus amigos..

- _Ella jugó con mis sentimientos, siendo tan amable; tan tímida y agradable que me cautivo y para cuando le confesé mis sentimientos ella me rechazo de una forma original , se volvió loca, SI LOCA por un tipo que la olvido y la dejo -_apretó sus puño con rabia y miro una vez más a Hitomi con su cara maliciosa.  
Recientemente había flaqueado, pero ahora su coraje y su rabia afloraba con tan desmedida que Hitomi lo intuyo.

- Querida Hitomi, te dije mis sentimientos por ti, pero nunca pude demostrártelo. Creo que el beso no fue suficiente para ninguno de los dos - sonrió maliciosamente. Hitomi abrió sus ojos , sus pupilas se contrajeron y miro el rostro de Shinji que la miraba con concupiscencia.

El chico beso su frente de forma tierna antes de continuar con los toques salvajes que empezaba hacer hacia su espalda y piernas, bajando cada vez más hacia aquel lugar donde ningún hombre le ha tocado. Hitomi empezó a gritar más fuerte, tratando de pedir auxilio, pero la mano larga de Shinji y grande le tapo sus labios.

- Shhhh Tranquila Hitomi. Esto es algo normal para ti ¿no? Apuesto a que con ese Van te revolcaste en sus sábanas como lo Perra que eres- Y se dirigió a los labios de ellas para besarlos de forma brusca, buscando sólo el placer que ella quería y no el de Hitomi, para ella sólo quedaba sufrimiento...

Hitomi le mordió el labio con fuerza, dejando un hilo de sangre al lado derecho de su barbilla.

- Si serás Perra - La empujó ocasionando que la Chica se golpeara con el marco de la ventana.

- ¡Auch! Shinji, no lo hagas por favor. Yo nunca he hecho ...- grito Hitomi para callarse al ver como el rostro de shinji se iluminaba de golpe

- ¿entonces eres Virgen? Hahahaha Mejor todavía.- hablí Shinji con una sonrisa de burla

- Hagamos que Van se sienta celoso con todo esto...- y mirando con placer los gestos de miedo que mostraba Hitomi, volvió a fundirse en un beso.

.

* * *

.

Hola a todas, creo que re-editando la historia, el tema principal de Van y Hitomi cada vez se entiende mejor... y pronto aquello se plasmara en los siguientes capítulos, que si bien los subí hace tiempo, Hoy los estoy editando un poco, agregando y quitando escenas de la historia.  
Creo que me volví loca pero tengo la historia armada en mi cabeza y necesitaba editar los errores que hice en el año 2010 y sgtes.

Shinji malvado... por un momento pensé al comienzo de la Historia, que Shiniji sería el nuevo posible amor de hitomi, pero a medida que avanzaba la historia, apareció todo mi lado cruel, emo, gore, blablablah hasta que apareció este Jovencito orgulloso, terco y malvado. ¡Vaya absurda venganza! Pero bueno, no soy yo la que lo maneja ( noooo claro ñ.ñ)  
Como se le subió las cosas de cantante a la cabeza creo que es raro para el ser rechazado; además debemos admitirlo, vaya forma de rechazar a shinji de parte de Hitomi... ¡Hitomi contrólate!

En fin espero que estén bien y si quiere dejar su opiniones, criticas o saludos sólo dejenlo abajos.

Ca211


	7. Regreso

天空のエスカフローネ: 私の場所

La visión de Escaflowne: My place.

Capitulo Siete: Regreso

Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la propiedad de Yuki Nobuteru, Shoji Kawamori y Kazuki Akane

[Re-editado]

.

* * *

.

El chico miro el pendiente fijamente como toda las noches, cada hora y cada minuto, pero esta vez había algo distinto. El brillo rosado fucsia que aparecía se ponía más opaco _Nunca podría encontrar a Hitomi._ _¿Qué pasa si Hitomi esta en peligro?_ Se levantó bruscamente de Escaflowne.

_-Si existiese alguien que tuviera dos destino, llevara a la destrucción necesariamente uno de los caminos. Es la lucha del más fuerte. -_

Entonces ¿Él llevaría a Hitomi al peligro?... y con eso no evitó pensar en aquellos meses que estuvieron con Guerra en Zaibach. Siempre era él por el cual Hitomi siempre luchaba y se sacrificaba... él no quería que ella hiciese aquello actos tan peligrosos, pero en los momentos de las explicaciones y de los retos, Hitomi siempre le respondía que la vida de él estaba en peligro y que ella deseaba ayudarla...

_Deseaba_

_Deseaba. _

Esa palabra que reunía un conjunto de sentimientos y emociones para ambos jóvenes.

Van, se bajo de Escaflowne, que estaba escondido en el bosque, y camino por aquel frondoso parque -que no se comparaba al de Fanelia- pero que podría esconder bien al Guymelef Ispano.

Al llegar hacia la luz del parque, vio como la gente le observaba extraño. Quizás era el atuendo distinto, o era por la espada que colgaba de su cadera, pero eso no impedía que Van Fanel cerrara los ojos y empezará a evocar la imagen de Hitomi para hallarla, como todas las veces lo hacía durante los días que ha estado ahí.

_Hitomi_

_Hitomi..._

_Hitomi..._

_- ¡VAN! -_

Abrió los ojos asustado. ¿Qué era ese grito? Le estaba sucediendo algo...

- Hitomi...- y de un minuto a otro estaba volando gracias a sus Alas el centro de la ciudad hasta dirigirse a la periferia de ésta.

* * *

.

- Hitomi…- el susurro de la voz de Shinji en su oído le ocasionaba escalofríos y miedo - ¿Porqué no me aceptaste? -dijo mirándola de pie a cabeza. - Soy mil veces mejor que ese que te ha abandonado...-

¿abandonado? ...si, era la triste realidad que ahora golpeaba el rostro de la chica y no impedía que las lágrimas bajasen por el fino rostro.

Acto seguido de haber pronunciado nuevamente su nombre, Tanaka Shinji empezó a bajar el cierre de su pantalón, y levantar la falda de la chica para tocar con lentitud la pequeña ropa que protegía su intimidad. Hitomi empezó a forcejear y a gritar más fuerte. Aquello no podía suceder... no con él, ni con nadie de aquel mundo...

- ¡No!- El aliento de los pulmones y el dolor de la cabeza empezó a hacerse más fuerte haciendo que la chica soltará aquel aliento para caer en la inconsciencia, no antes escuchar como la ventana tras su espalda se rompía en mil pedazos.

...

.

* * *

.

Al sentir cada vez la esencia de Hitomi en aquel edificio no dudo en romper el vidrio donde se encontraba la chica de ojos verdes, ni tampoco dudo en empujar al hombre que estaba encima de Hitomi tratando de hacer lo más vulgar que un hombre podría hacerle a una mujer...

Violarla...

Van agitó sus alas con ira para que los rastros de la ventana no lo lastimaran, y con brusquedad levanto desde el cuello a aquel joven que se veía molesto y Aterrado de lo que acaba de sucederle.

- ¡MALDITO!- el gritó de Van se escucho en aquella enfermería de noche.

Shinij no entendió que había pasado ¿Un ser alado estaba frente a sus ojos? ¡Era muy fantasioso! y aún así Shinji no estaba aterrado. Estaba enojado. ¿quién se creía él?

- ...¿Qué...quién ¿Quién eres? - murmuro apenas por la fuerza que le aplicaba Van desde arriba de su cuerpo apretando su ropa del cuello.

- El que debería hacer la pregunta soy yo, infeliz... Te mataré - la ultima palabra la murmuro tan cargado de furia que Shinji no pudo esconder el miedo de su rostro.

Inmediatamente El ser alado golpeó el rostro de Shinji con tanta fuerza que la desfiguró en el acto; para luego empujarle con sus manos al estante de medicamentos y comenzar el forcejeo. Shinji le golpeo el rostro con fuerza tratando de soltarse del agarre de su cuello, lo cual funciono...

- ¡Heh! - murmuro Shinji burlescamente.

Van se limpió la sangre que corría por el rostro y miró en dirección a Hitomi, para abrir sus ojos de golpe al ver tal escena.

Hitomi estaba desmayada, con el cuerpo semi desnudo; su camisa estaba abierta dejando ver otra ropa más delicada tapando el busto, y la falda que estaba totalmente arrugada y levantada.

- ¡Maldito, te mataré por lo que has hecho! - grito eufórico de dejando que la rabia y una impotencia de no haber llegado antes, atacar al chico y golpeándolo con un puñetazo en el estomago, provocando que Shinji chillara del dolor.

- ¿Quién eres..? - escupió sangre al terminar la pregunta. Si, quizás lo más impresionante de todo era aquellas alas que tenía tras su espalda, que le daba el aire de alguien muy poderoso. Si él moría, debía saber quien era ese sujeto...¿Era un ángel? ¿Era un dios? o solamente un lunático.

- Mi nombre es Van Slazar Fanel - se acerco volando a Shinji elevándolo hasta el techo, con una mirada de ira pero por ultimo, con una sonrisa maquiavelica. Es que ya no tenía misericordia de lo que haría... no con él...Con el infeliz que había osado a tocar a su chica, pero se detuvo cuando escucho que el hombre lastimado murmuraba algo.

- Tú...tú eres ese tal _Van_ que siempre ella hablaba... - después de pronunciar aquello, soltó una risa.

_-_ ¿Qué?_ -_

- Si... ella siempre te nombro, aun cuando estábamos en esto... - rió con burla - Pero debo decirte que me encantó su forma de gemir... no tiene comparación a nada en el mund...- no pudo continuar ya que Van nuevamente le había golpeado el rostro. Quizás con ese golpe, perdió algunos dientes, y la belleza de su cara, pero no se arrepentía de decirlo; y es que con hacerlo se sentía tan bien... Con tan sólo ver el rostro de ese "Van" lo hizo sentir bien.

Van lo observó con más furia y lo soltó, para que este cayerá de los tres metros hasta el suelo, haciendo crujir el hueso de la pierna.

Shinji no dejo de gritar pidiendo auxilio. Van se alejó del tipo. Ya no valía la pena seguir gastando sus energías en una escoría como esa, pero no evito acercarse antes de marcharse del hombre de patearle nuevamente el rostro.

El oji verde grito de dolor y solo apretó su mandíbula para no demostrar que dolía. Pasaron solo unos pequeños segundos y ya el de cabello castaño murmuraba un detente... para caer en la inconsciencia, dejando un charco de sangre alrededor de él; de su boca y de su pierna.

Van dejo de mirarlo con rabia y relajo su mirar; no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, pero se arrepentía enormemente de lo que había dejado pasar... Aquellos meses que pudo dejarle noticias, verla por tan solo unos minutos...

_Pero, lucharía por curar las heridas de Hitomi; lucharía por obtener su confianza nuevamente, y lucharía contra cualquiera que osara a Herirla..._

.

* * *

.

_- Eres perfecta, Hitomi- la pálida reacción de Hitomi apareció en el momento cuando esa sombra se posaba encima de ella. Estaba desnuda bajo él y apenas podía gritar o tratar de detenerle, pero simplemente no podía. El poder y la voluntad de hacerlo no lo tenía._

_- No…- gimió en su mente; aún no teniendo la voluntad de su cuerpo, lo tenía en sus ojos sin brillo que lloraban._

_- Nadie te salvará. Y esta vez no estará tu amigo alado- dijo sacando su lengua y saboreando su boca con mascullo con susto y miro fijamente la cara de la sombra._

_- Eres…eres - grito asustada y cayo a un fondo oscuro donde el hombre flotaba parado y miraba hacia abajo sonriendo malvadamente._

...

Y despertó con un grito ahogado en sus labios; el corazón no paraba de latir, y el sudor perlaba en su frente. Tenía el cabello agitado y el dolor de cabeza empezaba a surgir como siempre.

- Tan sólo fue una pesa...- Calló al recordar lo que había sucedido tan solo ayer.

_Shinji_

_En la enfermería_

_Sus gritos _

_Sus amenazas..._

_- No...- _el murmuro salió de sus labios, y el cuerpo empezó a temblar del miedo. Lo había perdido... Había perdido aquello que con tanto anhelo había guardado. Se había entregado a Shinji... La habían violado... La habían tocado.  
Y Hitomi no pudo tranquilizar el gimoteo del llanto que aparecía en sus labios.

- No...no..No...- se agarraba la cabeza asustada...

Ya al pasar los minutos, Hitomi se sintió extraña en aquel lugar. ¿Era su cuarto, su habitación? Al parecer no...¿Era la casa de Shinji? Muy poco probable que existiese una habitación tan grande en Tokio...dirigió su ojos a aquella cama tan grande de la cual estaba acostada; tenía una rica sábana de color negra y una colcha encima de ella de color marrón. Se levantó con debilidad de aquella cama. Definitivamente no era ni su hogar, ni el hogar de Shinji.  
Camino apenas hasta llegar a la ventana vertical larga...

- ¿Dónde…estoy? - se dijo a si misma y miro hacia afuera, sin perder su posición y vio un gran planeta azul y un satélite blanco a su lado resplandeciendo gracias al atardecer que cada vez se asomaba más en el cielo.

Y quedó en shock...

- Gaía…- Y se agacho del dolor en su pecho; el llanto empezó a aparecer en sus ojos. Y qué otra cosa podía hacer si estaba en una vil pesadilla... es que nunca había despertado, porque estaba muerta quizás...

- Je, quizás Shinji me mato luego de hacerme aquello y enterró mi cuerpo en algún lugar - rió irónicamente al levantarse y mirar nuevamente hacia la ventana._ Si, solamente podía ser eso ...¿Cierto?_

Pero... y si era verdad todo aquello...¿Qué realmente estaba nuevamente en Gaia? Hitomi no impidió que una lágrima cayera sobre su rostro y dibujara una sonrisa triste.

- Sería un milagro... ¿No, Hitomi? Que Van porfin cumpliera su promesa.. -

Y no pasaron un par de segundos para que la puerta empezara a abrirse dejando pasar una sombra, ya que apenas la luz de la luna dejaba iluminar el cuarto.

- ...- la otra persona no hablo puesto que estaba tan sorprendido que ella al verse frente a frente.

Hitomi se dejo caer al suelo de la impresión... y es que no podía creer que aquella persona que aparecía frente a ella y avanzaba con lentitud, dejando que los rayos de las lunas lo iluminaran, era Van..

_¡Van!_

.

.

* * *

.

[Re-editado] Se que algunas estarán afilando las estacas para matarme por comenzar de nuevo la historia... pero es que de verdad necesitaba arreglar la historia, las escenas y a los personajes... bueno en realidad todo. En un comienzo iba a eliminar la historia en general, pero luego de pensarlo varias horas tome la decisión de editarlo, ya que si lo borraba, todas a aquellas que me tenían en F/F lo iban a perder... y de verdad es re penca cuando se te borra una historia de la cual eres fan ( bueno eso creo)

Y Ahora a subir el octavo capitulo y el noveno wiii :DD

Ca211


	8. Despertar de un Sueño

天空のエスカフローネ: 私の場所

La visión de Escaflowne: My place.

Capitulo Ocho : El despertar

Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la propiedad de Yuki Nobuteru, Shoji Kawamori y Kazuki Akane

[Re-editado]

.

* * *

.

Él estaba igual que ella impresionado, pero tuvo la agilidad de agarrarla antes de que golpeara la cabeza, y es que de verdad dolía golpearse en aquel suelo. La observó preocupado y la levanto como si fuese lo más delicado del mundo para dejarla nuevamente recostada.

Había pasado y vivido muchos eventos que la hicieron sufrir mucho. Todo por culpa de aquel sujeto que se atrevió a mancillar su cuerpo.. o apunto de hacerlo, sino hubiese llegado a tiempo

_¡Maldito!_

La ira aumento al recordar aquella escena... Se odiaba a si mismo por no haberla ido a buscar antes, por no darle noticias... por no verla.  
Apretó sus puños totalmente enojado, pero al ver que la chica suspiraba, lo tranquilizo. Importaba mucho más la salud de Hitomi, que los arrepentimientos de él; estaba más preocupado de la reacción que tendría Hitomi a la mañana siguiente. Pero lo que más le importaba a Van Fanel, era ver sus bellos ojos sonreír nuevamente... y dedicarle sonrisas tan sólo a él...

– Mañana - y le acarició muy delicadamente los cabellos que había crecido un poco a Hitomi, ya no lo tenía tan corto como la ultima vez que le llegaba a la altura del cuello, sino que lo tenía hasta la altura no menor del hombro, y mucho más desordenado.– Mañana ...Hitomi - Y con decir aquello se alejo de ella y abandonar la habitación, no sospechando que la chica de aquel mundo tan paralelo al de él había escuchado todo.

.

* * *

.

Ya era de mañana y Hitomi ya estaba despierta desde que los rayos del sol iluminaron sus ojos, impidiendo que pudiese dormir más. Se levantó somnolienta, refregándose los ojos. Abrió de sopetón los ojos al verse en una cama extraña a la suya...

– Entonces es verdad...- susurró algo aterrada, más no impidió que su estómago gruñera por algo de comida, pero Hitomi le ignoró; estaba más interesada en ver la habitación que lucía más grande de lo que había visto anoche. Al frente de la cama había un closet café claro con un bello espejo en la puerta; además había una chimenea al lado de la cama que estaba encendida. Pero, más que fijarse en la habitación, sus ojos se fueron directo a la ventana que se encontraba a su lado derecho dejando que se viera las bellas lunas en el cielo.

_¿De verdad estaba en Gaia? ¿Entonces realmente sucedió? Shinji... él_

Y el terror inundó su mente. Shinji había intentado de ... Hitomi apretó sus piernas impidiendo que temblaran de la sensación de asco y repugnancia. Pero..._ ¿Había llegado Van, antes de...?_ Las preguntas que nacían en Hitomi cada vez que miraba hacia afuera, grabándose cada detalle del paisaje, la hacían acrecentar más su temor de tener que enfrentarse a él... tenía miedo de que la rechazare, que la menospreciara y la devolviera a su Hogar...

Pero ya no había más tiempo para replantearse las interrogantes ya que la puerta de la habitación se abría dejando pasar a un Joven de cabellos negros y rostro apacible. Vestía un pantalón apretado color café oscuro, junto con una camiseta colo ocre con cuello abierto, teniendo puesta un chaquetón negro.

Hitomi le observó sorprendida más no impidió que las lágrimas cayeran de forma automática y se tapara el rostro con miedo a que realmente tuviera que pasarle eso a ella...  
Y deseo con todo su corazón que no eso fuese una vil pesadilla, como las crueles que tenía en su hogar... si, eso era lo más deseaba Hitomi. Pero aquello no sucedió...

– Hitomi - el escuchar su nombre proveniente de una voz tan grave la hizo temblar. No levantó su cabeza pero sus ojos se abrieron al sentir unos cálidos brazos envolverle todo su cuerpo.

– V..Van ...- y su voz de quebró en el momento de nombrarlo, y correspondió a su abrazo.

No había más palabras que describir aquel momento de liberación; de aquella escena en que dos personas de reencontraban y necesitaban el calor de cada uno con ese abrazo. Pasaron los minutos y Van no la soltaba. Necesitaba sentir que respiraba, que estaba ahí con él, y que no se alejaría cuando le soltase...

Tenía miedo, de lo que haría Hitomi...

Pero Hitomi se separó antes de que el pudiese comenzar a hablar para observarle triste.

– Yo... lo siento tanto...- susurró dolida mirando hacía abajo, arrugando las sábanas negras. Van miro con sorpresa ¿Se estaba disculpando? ¿De qué? Sí él era el que debería disculparse por haber dejado pasar 16 ciclos lunares sin verla o darle noticias de él.

– Hitomi- le interrumpe - No digas lo siento, si sabemos quien tiene la culpa desde un comienzo...- le observó dolido y avergonzado. Hitomi le observó con razón y culpa a la vez...

– Van, tu tenías responsabilidades. Yo tuve que despedirme definitivamente de ti la ultima vez que nos vimos; dejarte ir y que no siguieras atado a mi...- murmuro Hitomi cayendo las lágrimas de sus ojos cristalinos.

– Pero... no pude. Yo tan sólo no pude... y...- murmuro despacio Hitomi.

– ¿De verdad querías hacer eso, Hitomi? ¿Dejarme ir para siempre? ¿Olvidarme? - preguntó Van con los ojos brillosos a Hitomi. Entonces Millerna tenía razón...Hitomi había comenzado nuevamente su vida allá en la Luna Fantasma..

– ¡No! - la negación y el grito de Hitomi interrumpió sus conclusiones apresuradas - Yo no quería y ni puedo...-

–_**Yo no puedo olvidarme de ti, Van**_- y le miro como su fuese una horrible confesión de su corazón. La herida que tenía en su pecho y el dolor que comenzaba a surgir cada vez que recordaba a Van, desaparecía al declarar la justa verdad de su corazón. No podía olvidarle porque aún lo amaba, aun quería verle alguna vez...

– Hitomi...- Van le miro atentamente, y con suma delicadeza tomo el rostro con sus manos y le miro con una leve sonrisa, mientras la chica cerraba sus ojos.

– _**Yo tampoco puedo olvidarme de ti...**_-

Y la oji verde abrió los ojos sorprendida; por un momento y varios segundos se imaginó que él ya la había olvidado; que había comenzado una nueva vida.

– Entonces... ¿Porqué nunca me fuiste a ver? ¿ A buscar? a...- Van le interrumpió avergonzado y con el ceño fruncido. Las lágrimas no se detenían como tampoco los latidos del corazón al ver como los ojos rojizos se posaban en ella.

– No lo sé...- confesó honestamente, dejando a Hitomi molesta.

– ¡¿No lo sé?! ¿Esa es tu respuesta? - grito llorando Hitomi alejando las manos de Van de su rostro. - Me dejaste ahí esperando como una estúpida... como una idiota, pensando que algún día regresarías... que algún día estaríamos juntos y...-

– ¿Y no lo estamos ahora, Hitomi? - preguntó Van acercándose al rostro de ella, rozando levemente los perfiles de ambos. Hitomi enrojeció.

– ¡Eres un idiota! - trato de alejarse de él, pero Van ya la había apresado en un abrazo desde la cintura.

– ¡Maldita sea, Hitomi! ¡Se que soy un Maldito Idiota! ¡Se que es por mi culpa que ocurriese todo aquello! ¡¿Crees que no me siento culpable?! - gritó serio, dejando a la chica sorprendida de aquellas palabras.

Hitomi observó el rostro de Van tan culpable y apenado. En realidad no quería hacerlo sentir así... nunca.

Acercó su rostro al de Van, observándolo culpable, para colocarse a la altura de él.

– No fue mi intención que te sintieras así, Van... pero realmente eres un Tonto, Van Fanel - sonrió apenada, dejando que las dos lágrimas cayeran por ambos ojos.

Van le observo serio y tratando de salvar la relación, limpió con sus manos su lágrimas para tomar desde el contorno del rostro, a Hitomi.

- Pero mírame ahora Hitomi ¡Mírame! Acá estoy contigo y no te dejaré...¿Comprendes? - Hitomi soltó un gemido al sentir que la miraba con intensidad y profundidad, dejándola sin aliento - ¿Entiendes que ahora el estar acá conmigo, no te dejare nunca? ¿Aceptas las consecuencias ? - aquellas preguntas la susurro con tan suavidad y grave, que Hitomi se sonrojo por aquello.

– Si - y correspondió por fin el abrazo, ya tranquila. Van, si le quería_. No la había olvidado..._

.

.

* * *

.

– ...Por lo tanto ¿No nos puede decir el porqué saco el Energist sin autorización, además de estar ausente por varias noches y días? - preguntó el anciano calvo y gordo con aquel rostro impasible y arrugado.

– No tengo el porqué. - pronunció el chico sentado a la cabeza de aquella mesa rectangular. Estaba en el comedor.  
Alrededor de él habían 5 ancianos que vestían de la misma manera todos ellos; Un traje de guerrero de los linajes de cada familia con el escudo en su centro, una camisa dentro de la túnica corta en forma de triangulo con un gorro.

El salón estaba iluminado gracias a que las Cortinas estaban abiertas par a par, permitiendo la entrada el sol matutino llegando al cenit, permitir que Van pudiera visualizar un poco mejor al Señor que acaba de sonar su garganta antes de comenzar a hablar.

– Majestad. Se que como Rey y gobernante, no somos nosotros quienes debemos obligarlo a hablar, pero el pueblo estuvo preocupado los días que estuvo ausente. ¿Sabe, acaso, el Nivel de popularidad que ha alcanzado últimamente? Aunque eso debe ser obvio para usted, joven Van, ya que siempre ha estado junto con la gente, y eso se agradece, pero, debería por lo menos dar una explicación a tal salida impetuosa –

Van se rasco el cuello con disgusto. Si, podían tener razón, por supuesto, asi que decidió por decir la verdad... además tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de la gran visita que estaba alojando en su Castillo.

– Hice un viaje...-

– ¿Viaje? - interrumpió uno de los ancianos; Van sonrió con amabilidad.

– Hice un viaje a la Luna Fantasma - el silencio sepulcral se hizo notar al nombrar Luna Fantasma, y es que no era común que se tocara tan misterioso lugar donde los mitos de que fuera el mismo infierno y lugar donde ocurriesen cosas terribles pusiera tenso a todo el consejo.

– Entonces...Un viaje... - murmuro Gika, uno de los consejeros más jóvenes que había en el grupo, y es que todos ya casi bordeaban los 60 años, menos él que entraba a los 50. – Y dígame, Señor, ¿Porqué fue?-

– A buscar a Hitomi Kanzaki - trato de no molestar por el tono irónico que le había lanzado Gika, y es que nunca había podido congeniar con él, debido a que Gika quería comenzar una conquista hacia el Imperio de Zaibach que había caído en la Guerra de Escaflowne. Sonaba tan estúpido su plan que siempre le exasperaba cuando el viejo empezaba a motivar a los jóvenes de las infanterías en que Someter a Zaibach, haría de Fanelia, una potencia importante como la de Asturias... Tontas eran aquellas ideas ambiciosas que al llevarlas a acabo traerían solamente muerte y destrucción, como también la guerra.

– Ya era Hora...- hablo el ultimo de los ancianos con una gran sonrisa, provocando mentalmente que Van casi se cayera de la silla por las palabras dichas por Rohan; ese anciano amante de la bebida y de los lujos. No tenía nada en contra de él, es más, Rohan siempre le invitaba a su casa a cenar junto a su familia. Se sentía a gusto con él y no dudaba que en los momentos en que Van tenía que intervenir en alguna decisión, él le apoyara.

Todos los ancianos le miraron con un poco de reproche a lo que Rohan ríe sonoramente

– Pero esta bien lo que ha hecho el chico. Tarde o temprano, tenía que traer a la chica para hacer una ceremonia de Inauguración al Castillo y a las casas ya apunto de terminar -

– Además, hay que celebrar aquello con una fiesta, banquetes y...- es interrumpido

– ¡Ay Rohan! siempre con tus planes de fiesta y gorja - suspiro Rika molesto, mientras algunos reían ante los comentarios del viejo panzón.

– Si no hay más que preguntar, entonces se levanta la reunión - hablo Van serio, levantándose inmediatamente, es que sinceramente no le gustaba estar rodeado de los ancianos que siempre discutían con él, a excepción de Rohan que le discutía por el mejor vino de Fanelia y de Asturias, y de su amigo Ruhm (*) que era uno de las personas más confiable para la Familia Fanel; aunque Ruhm era el jefe de la Tribu de los Gatos, y aunque en un comienzo su participación en el Consejo fue muy criticada por las familias importantes de Fanelia, a medida que pasaban los meses en la reconstrucción fue una pieza fundamental para que tanto Humanos como Gatos Bestias pudieran entenderse mejor y establecer mejor las relaciones para así poder reconstruir Fanelia.

Y al levantar su mirada al consejo de Ancianos, todos los hombre le hicieron reverencia a excepción de uno, Gika, que le observo con una mirada seria y pensante.

Al cerrar la puerta y soltó un suspiro, apoyándose en el. Ese consejo podía estar compuesto con las familias más importantes y que tuvieron una gran participación en el Reino de su Padre, pero eso no evitaba críticarlos en los momentos que tenían que crear Normas, construir casas o caminos aledaños a la ciudad ya que siempre velaban por la seguridad de las pocas familias burguesas que estaban apareciendo en Fanelia. No era que estuviera en contra de aquellas familias, pero también debían velar por el bienestar y el bien común de todos los pobladores, de todos los habitantes de Fanelia.

Aún podía recordar algunas palabras de Valgus cuando tuvo que aprender sobre las funciones del Consejo de Ancianos-

_Flash Back_

– _Pequeño Van. Cuando subas al trono al cumplir 15 annus ( *) se te hará decir los votos reales, acompañado por el Consejo de Anciano - la vista de él endureció, llamado la atención de Van._

– _¿Son malos ellos, Valgus sama? - Valgus soltó una suave carcajada provocando que enrojeciera el pequeño de 8 años._

– _No, claro que no pequeño. Ellos te ayudarán a gobernar durante tu reinado; pero debes saber manejarlos. Goau siempre discutía con ellos, más sobre la situación que vivió antes de comprometerse con tu madre...-_

– _... Como sabes Van, tú provienes de una descendencia muy especial, Los atlantes. -_

– _¡Siii! Recuerdo, cuando Mamá contaba historias fantásticas de esos seres... y siempre me decía que yo era una herencia de ellos; los míticos Dragones Blancos -_

– _Así es,y como no se tiene mucha información, solamente la que posee el Reino de Freid, los mitos de que Los Atlantes fueron quienes llevaron a Gaia a su casi destrucción hace muchos años atrás, se ha propagado el temor de que volviesen. Entre ese grupo de personas, fueron el Consejo de Ancianos - Van le observó impresionado y sorprendido._

– _¿Ellos no querían que mi papá se casara con mi mamá ? - preguntó enojado Van, cruzando los brazos. Valgus sonríe ante el gesto_

– _En parte si, pero tu padre nunca vacilo ante ellos, y aún no teniendo en el comienzo la aprobación del Consejo ni del Pueblo mayormente, se casó. A meses después de comprometidos, El consejo de Ancianos dictamino que el Secreto de la Joven Varie Escarina, tu madre, tenía prohibido mostrar su verdadera Naturaleza, descendencia ni decir de donde venía; tampoco podían revelar el secreto todos los habitantes de la Ciudad-Estado ya que aquello provocaría que los demas Reinos que tenían relaciones diplomáticas con Fanelia, se retiraran a causa de aquello. -_

_Fin Flash Back_

Y aunque el Consejo dictaminara aquello, ya que tenían ese privilegio, aún así no era necesario tal norma, porque él confiaba en que el secreto se mantendría guardado.

Camino hacía la cocina, _quizás Hitomi tuviera hambre_; pero fue detenido por una brazos abrazandolo de la cintura y un chillido que llegaba a forma eco en aquel pasillo de madera.

– ¡Merle! - trato de zafarse del abrazo que empezaba a incomodarlo para girarse y ver a la chica gatuna, pero era caso perdido, debido a que Merle estaba llorando apenada y feliz a la vez. Ante aquello, Van suavizo su mirada y empezó a acariciar sus cabellos rosados.

– Van sama... ¿Dónde se había metido? Estuviste desaparecido por 1 semana, pensé que algo horrible había ocurrido..yo..Yo ..- y sin poder continuar siguó abrazando, escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del Joven Rey, que sólo atino a seguir con el cariño en los cabellos.

– Merle... Tranquila, ya estoy acá y no me iré de nuevo-

– Pero.. ¿A dónde fue? Si supieras todo lo que hicimos para tratar de encontrarte...- se alejo de Van limpiandose las lágrimas de felicidad.

– Tan sólo, hice un viaje ...-

– ¿Un viaje a estas Alturas? - gritó ya molesta por la respuesta de Van. Inmediatamente se separa de él al sentir un extraño aroma.

– Y...¿Ese olor? ¡Hueles a perfume de Mujer! ¿Con quién estas? ¿Quién es ella?- se calló al sentir una risa suave de Van; era muy extraño que riera de esa forma. Luego Van le observo con una alegría contenida y misteriosa.

– Esa persona es alguien que conoces...- Merle le observó con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Millerna? ...No, no podría ser ella ya que tiene otro aroma...- susurro Merle pensativa. Van le observo atento a sus conjeturas erroneas. Pasaron minutos y Merle le nombraba posibles mujeres pero él las negaba... ninguna sirvienta, hija de algún señor del Consejo de Ancianos o mujer, se podía comparar a Hitomi.

– ¿Sabes? será mejor que la veas por tus propios ojos...- dijo Van posando sus manos en los hombros de la niña gato con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y es que nadie podía quitarle la felicidad de tener nuevamente a Hitomi a su lado.

* * *

.

Siguió durmiendo un rato luego de que Van se fue. Pero despertó de forma burca al sentir que la puerta de la habitación era azotada con ira. Se trato de sentar en la cama, pero ya habían unos enormes ojos azules observarle con sorpresa

– ¡Merle!…- Exclamo con Sorpresa y alegría. Merle, la pequeña niña gato que conoció y que en tantos líos la metió.

– ¡Hitomi! – y empezó a llorar de la alegría. Aunque en un comienzo, no se llevo bien con Hitomi, al final de todas la batallas y acontencimientos vividos, la amistad entre ellas empezo a crecer hasta formase una unión casi de hermanas.

Merle se alejo del abrazo y la dejo acomodarse.

– Pero...mira como estás Merle...¡Estas tan alta y grande! – le dijo honestamente ocasionando un sonrojo en la niña.

– ¡que cosas dices! Siempre tan impetuosa – Hitomi se enojo ante el comentario. y con burla le confesó –

– Yo no soy la que anda saltando en la cama y abrazando asi de repente... –

– Eres una pesada, Hitomi- habló Merle empezando a golpearla suavemente en los brazos, mientras una Hitomi estaba riendo ante la situación.

Van les miraba con risa y con una suspiro las dejo sola para que pudieran conversar.

...

Mientras conversaban de lo que ambas han hecho en el transcurso del tiempo, Merle al poco tiempo de enterarse de las cosas que ha vivido Hitomi, no evito preguntarle algo que desde la vio le nació.

– ¿Te quedarás al lado de Van sama? –

Hitomi abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante tal pregunta fuera del contexto del cual estaban hablando. Claro que pensaba quedarse con él, y con una sonrisa le contesto.

– Claro que si...-

– ¿Aunque...eso complique dejar tu mundo? - y en ese momento, la risa de Hitomi y su semblante feliz la dejo petrificada... ¿Dejar su mundo? ¿Su familia? ...

¿Dejar su mundo?

_No ..no lo sé.._

– ¿ Y Hitomi? - merle le observo fijamente, pero no obtuvo respuestas. – El amo Van sufrió mucho ante tú ausencia, y si vuelve a pasar, no quiero que sufra de nuevo...- La mirada de merle fue triste y melancolica.

– Él no fue el único quien sufrió, Merle. Yo también lo hice porque yo no tenía ninguna garantía de volver a este mundo...- susurró Hitomi mirando hacia las sábanas. Merle le observo asintiendo con la cabeza.

– En eso estamos claro, pero eso ya está en el pasado ¿No? - sonrió de oreja a oreja a Hitomi, dejando un poco tranquila a la joven.

– Si. Y respecto a tu pregunta...- pronunció un poco pensativo Hitomi. – Espero poder acompañarlo lo que pueda a Van...-

Luego de que Merle siguiera la conversación sobre el estado actual de Fanelia y de Gaia en general. Hitomi escuchaba, pero sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado. ¿Porqué estaba ahí? ¿Cuál era la causa del porqué su venida a este mundo? ¿Qué fue lo ultimo que ocurrió?...y solo una persona podía responder sus interrogantes...

Van

* * *

.

Hitomi había pasado una muy buena tarde junto a Merle; habían conversado, comido juntas en aquella habitación, hasta habían jugado un extraño juego de cartas con ella.

Ahora estaba sola. Estaba atardeciendo, y los rayos del sol estaba filtrándose por la ventana. No quería saber porqué estaba ahí, No quería volver a sentir dolor, pero ...pero necesitaba explicaciones. Porqué estaba ahí, porqué en gaia...

Se levantó de la cama y cogió su chaqueta. Caminó hacia la puerta y ante de que pudiera tocar el picaporte, la puerta era abierta por un joven alto de cabellos negros, desordenado, y hermosos ojos rojizos marrones.

– Van...– susurra su nombre con sorpresa. El chico le observa con impresión y nerviosismo. La chica se hace a un lado, permitiendo que el joven pudiera entrar a su cuarto.

– ¿Escapando? - mirando a su alrededor al hacer su pregunta. Hitomi le observa nerviosa.

– Mm.. claro que no...yo solo ...- balbucea mirando al suelo sonrojada. Claro que quería escapar, pero de la habitación, no de él..

Los minutos de silencio, la mirada de Van hacia la habitación, y ella manteniendo su mirada en el suelo, permitieron que Hitomi pudiera formular cuidadosamente sus preguntas antes de decirlas al chico. Y no es que quisiera ponerlo bajo presión, pero quería saber cómo llegó ahí...¿Fue por él?

Pero antes de que pudiera abrir su boca y formular una pregunta. El joven giró su rostro a ella, tomando por sorpresa su pregunta.

– ¿Cómo estuvo la tarde con Merle? – preguntó

– Excelente. Merle chan ha cambiado muchísimo este ultimo tiempo; aunque todavía no se le quita lo intrusa en ciertos temas y cosas - rió con cierta complicidad ante lo conversado con Merle, dejando más curioso a Van.

– Creo que eso no se le quitará por varios años...- habló Van con una sonrisa al igual que Hitomi.

Paso nuevamente algunos minutos de silencio, pero no era incómodo para los dos debido a que ambos se miraron con detenimiento, con extrañeza y con cariño.

Van se acercó a Hitomi decidido. Había pasado toda la tarde pensando en decirle el cómo estaba ella aquí, con él. Pero no hallaba las palabras precisas.

Se acerco a Hitomi, quien se encontraba sentada a los pies de su cama. Ya a su lado, se giró y no tardo en estrecharla en sus brazos. Por fin hallaba el calor que tanto tiempo no tuvo en sus manos

– De verdad de extrañe Hitomi...si supieras cuanto sufrí...- susurro en el oído en Hitomi, como si fuese un secreto solamente revelado para ella.

Hitomi suspiro. Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio, Hitomi comenzó a hablar...

– Merle me comentó algo... me dijo que parecías un niño mirando las ventanas de cualquier lugar en dirección a la Luna Fantasma - rió tiernamente dejando sonrojado a Van, alejándola rápidamente para observarle molesto.

– Esa Gata...Y no, no parecía un niño, sino más bien un Hombre Enamorado...- Van dijo lo ultimo con seriedad pero con lo sonrojado que estaba, provoco una sonrisa en los labios de Hitomi.

– ¡Oh! Ahora te pareces a Shakespeare ..- dijo Hitomi tocando el rostro de Van.

– ¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Él te dijo aquello? - habló molesto y con el ceño fruncido. Hitomi ríe ante aquello dejando más molesto al chico.

– ¿ Y ahora de qué te ries, Hitomi?- habló Van celoso. – tú le correspondiste a sus sentimientos - susurró lo ultimo con un deje de ofensa.

– No, tontito...- se acerco a él juntando su frente con la de él, provocando un sonrojo en el joven de camiseta roja. – Él fue un famoso escritor de novelas románticas en mi mundo...-

– mmmm...- Van le miro con algo de recelo, provocando una reacción tierna en Hitomi, quien sonrió y le dio un dulce beso en su mejilla.

– Anda Van, no te pongas así...No pensé que fueses tan celoso...-

– Siempre lo he sido con las cosas y personas que me pertenecen –

– ¿Ah, yo te pertenezco, acaso? – preguntó con desafiante Hitomi con el ceño fruncido.

– En el momento que dijiste que aceptabas las consecuencias de esto...SI - Hitomi rió ante el asentimiento del hombre.

– De acuerdo Van Fanel, pero te tengo una condición...- Van Fanel le observó curioso.

– ¿Qué Condición? -

– Que tú corazón pertenezca solamente a mi - susurró aquello totalmente sonrojada mirando hacia un lado. Nunca había sido de dar muchas declaraciones de amor, pero esta en especial era muy abierta.

– Hitomi...- y Van sonrió con su corazón latiendo a mil veces por segundos. Lo que quería hacer quizás era un poco acelerado, pero de verdad quería hacerlo...

Y lentamente se acerco al rostro de Hitomi, que estaba sonrojada ante tal acción, para sellar sus labios con los de ella en un tímido y casto beso, separándose de ella, para contemplar toda su belleza y su ternura ante tal situación que provoco.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca, la recosto en la cama y la tapo en las sábanas.

– Duerme acá, Hitomi...- dijo lentamente y suavemente el chico de cabellos azabaches, dejando sonrojada a Hitomi que entendía que quería que pasara la noche junto a él, quizas haciendo que... o era solo que durmiera acá.

.

* * *

.

Okay...quizás no era el final de capítulo que se esperaban pero tranquilas, la opción revelada será la siguiente muajaja. Si, quise poner el primer beso "casto" (jojojo) de Van y Hitomi acá, es que de verdad era necesario una muestra de amor ( aparte de los abrazos y besos en la mejillas) de la parejita principal

(*) Ruhm : Es el Hombre bestia Gato que aparece en el segundo capítulo del Anime de Escaflowne. Encontré su nombre en la pagina de Escaflowne Compendium ( de verdad esa página es una fuente rica de info del anime).

(*)Annus: es la traducción de Años en Griego.

sin más ánimos de molestar.

Ca211


	9. Revelación Maldita

天空のエスカフローネ: 私の場所

La visión de Escaflowne: My place.

Capitulo Nueve : Revelación

Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la propiedad de Yuki Nobuteru, Shoji Kawamori y Kazuki Akane

[Re-editado]

**.**

* * *

**.**

– ¿Disculpa? - preguntó sonrojada Hitomi y aterrada. Van le observa con interrogación...

– Estoy diciendo que duermas acá, Hitomi, en mi habitación...- Hitomi enrojece tímida y con el ceño fruncido se levanta de la cama.

– Yo no estoy lista para esto...Lo que me ha pasado no es para que lo tomes como una señal de que quiera... -calló con el rostro enrojecido agachandose para atarse los cordones de las zapatillas.

Van avanzó hacia ella, comprendiendo el porqué de su reacción... ella no entendió lo que él le había dicho. Solamente quería que ella durmiera en su alcoba, pero él se iría a otro cuarto... él no quería forzarla a nada..

– ¡Hitomi entendiste mal!. ¡Espera! no te vayas...- y corre tras ella para agarrarla del brazo, lo cual provoca que la chica empezará a forcejear asustada.

– ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! - empezó a susurrar con miedo al volver a recordar ese momento que vivió con Shinji, como él empezaba a acercarse, apretando su brazo y empujarla a la cama para empezar a tocar sus piernas, su cuerpo y besarla...le hizo sentir asco y inconscientemente salió de su mente aquellos gritos que tanto hacía para alejarlo

– ¡No Shinji! ¡No!- grito aquel nombre dejando petrificado al chico de cabellos rebeldes de color negro. ¿Qué acababa de escuchar?¿Shinji? ...Así que ese era el nombre del maldito ...

Se sintió ofendido que ella le digiera aquel nombre; que lo comparara con el hombre que había tratado de ...

Con molestía se acerca a Hitomi y la encierra con su cuerpo y la puerta. Pasa sus fornidos brazos por los costados de Hitomi, hasta acercarla a su rostro.

– Hitomi, Yo nunca haría algo que te hiciera daño, ni tampoco te forzaría a hacer algo...- Hitomi le observó limpiándose las lágrimas.

– Lo sé pero...pero es que yo tengo miedo, Van.- El hombre la calla posando su dedo en sus labios. Ya era suficiente el dolor de que lo comparara con Shinji, y ahora le tenía miedo. Se alejo lentamente de ella, dejándola libre. Hitomi suspiro tan tranquila y con temor. Van simplemente no contestaba, estaba callado mirando solamente el suelo.

– A ese maldito tuve que matarlo. No debí dejarlo sólo con la pierna rota.- susurro furioso Van.

_¿Qué?¿Qué dijo Van?_

–¿Qué..?... - preguntó la muchacha con un susurro. El viento helado empezaba a colarse por la ventana abierta de la habitación, pero ninguno lo dijo, más no impidió que el cuerpo de Hitomi temblara. Pero, ella no sabía si era por Van o por lo helado que estaba..

– ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Shinji? - preguntó asustada...Van qué le había hecho a él. ¿Le había golpeado?

– ¡¿Qué paso?!- gritó Van sobresaltando a la chica.– ¡Pues, Qué iba a pasar! ...-

– Entonces.. tú..estabas ahí? - preguntó Hitomi asustada. Entonces ella estaba en Gaia gracias él.y con eso necesariamente necesitaba saber las preguntas que se formularon en el resto de la tarde.

– ...Van. ¿Cómo llegué acá? - Van le miro con cierto dolor y lastima en sus ojos.

_No me mires así_

– Lo perdí...en realidad sí lo perdí - susurro llorando. Hitomi se tapo el rostro con dolor y vergüenza. Van había visto como Shinji la había violado.. como.. ella estaba inconsciente.

Van corrió hacia Hitomi y la hizo girar para que mirase. Van entendió inmediatamente a que se refería con lo arrebatado. Según lo que "desgraciadamente" le enseño Valgus en su infancia sobre el acto que permite hacer un bebé, a la mujer en su primera vez de "aquel acto" es algo preciado para ellas -por su sentimentalismo- como mencionó su maestro Valgus; además de ser doloroso para ellas en su primera vez.

Pero...

Con Hitomi no había sucedido- a felicidad de él- nada de aquello. Él muy maldito e infeliz de "shinji" no pudo terminar, ni siquiera comenzar aquel acto-permitido sólo para las parejas casadas-. No alcanzó a quitarle su pureza, su castidad que la hacía inocente y virgen.

Van trato de controlar sus locas ganas de acercasele, besarle y decirle " Hitomi, el tonto no metió su ... en tí.." pero aquello sonaba tan duro y frío. Se rasco la cabeza buscando las palabras precisas, pero solamente hallo lo siguiente."

– No lo hizo...- susurro Van sobre la cabeza de hitomi. ¿Desde cuando Hitomi se había hecho más pequeña?

– ¿Qué?...-

– No lo hizo... llegué en el momento que quería hacerlo. llegue a ti, Hitomi. - susurró lo ultimo en la cabeza de hitomi provocando que el cuerpo de Hitomi empezara a convertirse en gelatina; sus piernas no respondían por tal respuesta que le había dado Van.

– ¿llegaste?¿Cómo? ...- se limpió las lagrimas ya más tranquila, y empezó alejar a Van de encima, pero fue inutil, el chico se acercaba más a ella.

Al estar a una distancia tan cortisima, Hitomi se sonrojo ante tal atrevimiento del chico; y él, mientras, estaba sacando el pendiente que colgaba de su cuello para mostrárselo y sonreír levemente.

– Tú pendiente me guió hasta ti; cuando llegué no dude en sacarte lejos de ese infeliz, no antes de golpearle unas cuantas veces a ese imbécil. -

– ¡Oh Van! - le abrazo desde el cuello, soltando lágrimas de tranquilidad. - ¡Lo siento tanto! No debí nombrarte por él! - le abrazaba apretando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercando sus cuerpos, necesitándose uno del otro. Van simplemente le sonrió.

– Shhh - le calló despacio – Entiendo tu miedo... y también soy culpable de aquello. Yo no merezco tus mirada, tu perdón, porque fuí yo el que ese infeliz hiciera todo..- Hitomi abrió sus ojos dolida.

– Van, tú no tienes la culpa... yo no fuí clara con mis sentimientos. Yo siempre te estaré agradecida por lo que has hecho...- le miro con sus brillosos ojos verdes. Las lagrimas caían sobre sus mejillas, y él las limpió con sus manos.

– Hitomi...- susurró

– ¿Y que era lo que me querías decir realmente? - preguntó Hitomi con una bella sonrisa. El joven sonrió apenado.

– quiero que duermas en mi cama, y yo sólo dormiré en el suelo. No tenemos listas las piezas de huéspedes ya que falta colocar las ventanas y acomodarlas...

Hitomi sonrió con burla.

– Siempre tienes una forma tan extraña de explicarte...- Al cabo de unos segundos, ya estaba sobre la cama. Él le había empujado.

– ¡Van! - y acto seguido comenzó una pelea entre las almohadas de la cama de Van. Ella nunca se rendía, aun cuando ya se hallaba debajo del cuerpo de él.  
Entre jadeos y risas de varios minutos, Hitomi observó ya en la escena donde se encontraba. Van estaba agarrando su cintura, apretando su agarre y durmiendo.

Hitomi sonrió levemente y moviendo un poco el cuerpo de Van, con las sabanas, tapo el cuerpo de él y el de ella, quedando cobijados bajo el manto de la noche estrellada de Gaia.

.

.

* * *

.

El cantar de los pájaros despertaron a un gobernante que se encontraba acostado, vestido y sujetando algo muy blando entre sus brazos. Aquel objeto blando se movía, jadeaba y soltaba unos respiros profundos. Abrió los ojos de golpe, más no así saco los brazos de aquella majestuosa mujer que se encontraba a su lado. Y aunque esta hermosa chica estaba con su ropa puesta–como él también– no impedía que pudiera notar la estrecha cintura que tenía y el vientre plano que tenía. Trato de moverse cuidadosamente para no despertar a la joven de cabellos cenizos.

Hitomi se giró y permitió que el chico pudiera ver sus largas pestañas, su nariz fina y pequeña; sus hermosos labios rosados, finos que estaban dejando salir un respiro que provoco un escalofrío pasar por toda la espalda de Van.

_Diablos...tengo que salir de acá._

Se alejó, sacando el brazo de su cintura..

– Mmm...- gimió Hitomi par acercarse a él. El chico se sonrojo nervioso. Y no es que fuese porque Hitomi se acercará nuevamente a él, sino porque sus oídos había escuchado tal gemido que no pudo evitar imaginar que Hitomi gimiera de esa forma por otra cosa..

_Maldito Pervertido_

_–_ ...Van..- susurro Hitomi aún en sueños. Se veía terriblemente adorable. Van suspiro resignado.

– Qué hechizo me has lanzado, Hitomi...-

Minutos después estaba en la puerta lanzado una ultima mirada a la cama, viendo como la chica estaba durmiendo tranquilamente.

.

* * *

.

– Majestad...- se acercó caminando a paso rápido para colocarse detrás de Van. Era Ren y al ver la cara de su amigo, no estaba de todo contento...

– Ren...¿Porqué esa cara? - sonrió levemente

– Van..lo que te diré no es muy bueno y yo realmente no pude hacer mucho cuando...-

– Dilo de una vez, Ren...-

– El consejo de Ancianos, durante la semana que estuviste afuera, ellos se reunieron..- aquello no le cayo bien al gobernante de aquel pequeño pero prospero reino. Van detuvo su andar para mirarle serio.

– ¿reunión? -preguntó con un deje de ironía. Ren asiente.

– Si -

– ¿Sobre qué fue la reunión? - preguntó con sus brazos cruzados. Ren niega con la cabeza y levanta los hombros.

– Ni idea, Van - Van le observó unos segundos, pero su mente estaba analizando cuál podría ser la razón de aquella reunión sin su presencia. ...

– Ya se quien me dará las explicaciones de aquella "misteriosa reunión" -

.

* * *

Ruhm, el jefe de la tribu de los Lobos (*), estaba recogiendo las hortalizas que ya estaban en la temporada de cosecha, cuando es interrumpido por el sonido de unos cascos detenerse frente a su casa que estaba a unos metros. Los conocidos son saludados por su esposa. Ruhm se limpia la frente de su rostro por el sol brillante. Se acerca a los hombres que recién llegaban.

– Rey Van, y comandante Ren. Pero que sorpresa más agradable. - sonríe afablemente y con una reverencia les invita a pasar a su casa, que consistía en tiendas de madera, forrado en cuero de animal y por dentro, pieles y muebles pequeños. Las paredes estaban pintadas de geoglifos y símbolos rupestres de color ocre y mostaza.

– Laila, ve y prepara un poco de té; deben de estar cansados del viaje de dos horas hasta mi humilde tribu. ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita, majestad? -

– Ruhm, no es necesario los saludos y los honores, tú me conoces desde que era un crío que se embarraba los pantalones, así las solemnidades están demás, siempre has sido considerado como familia - sonrió Van. Ruhm se enterneció por las palabras dichas de joven.

– Gracias Van ...- habló el lobo, sonriendo y mostrando un poco las arrugas que se formaban en el contorno de sus ojos. – Pero, aún no me han dicho el motivo de su viaje...- pregunto un poco impaciente.

– El motivo de mi visita es un tanto curiosa de algo. -

– bien...- dijo Ruhm asintiendo - escupelo...-

.

* * *

.

.

– ¡Hitomi!...nee...Hitomi...-

– Mmemm - gimió, estirando un brazo hacia arriba. entreabrió sus ojos hasta encontrarse con unos enormes ojos celestes sobre ella. Con susto, levanto su cara.

– ¡Merle chan! -

– ¡Hasta que por fin despiertas dormilona..Ya es pasado el mediodía- hablo molesta la chica gato. Hitomi infla sus mejillas colorada.

– Yo...estaba cansada...- susurro justificándose Hitomi.

– Es que hubo tanto movimiento anoche en la cama? - pregunto Merle mirándose las uñas y lanzando una mirada de reojo a la chica.

Hitomi enrojeció de la vergüenza al entender a donde se dirigía la pregunta.

– ¡Merle! Eso no se hace...- grito molesta y sonrojada.

– No me has respondido la pregunta...- Hitomi enrojeció más, hasta quedar en el color de un tomate. Cómo se ocurría hacer ese tipo de preguntas aquella chiquilla que era menor que ella y trataba esos temas deliberadamente.

– ¡Claro que no! Estaba cansada por el viaje - recalcó la ultima palabra con fuerza para colocar a la niña en su posición.

– Claaaro - murmuro Merle con una sonrisa traviesa. Hitomi bufo molesta girando su rostro. Tardo un par de segundos en evocar su paciencia con esa niña gato.

– ¿ A qué has venido, Merle? - preguntó Hitomi, haciendo un pequeño masaje en su sien. Merle rió traviesamente.

– Van me dijo que quería que te arreglara para una sorpresa...-

– ¿Van? -

– Claro que si tonta, quién más - Hitomi no respondió, estaba pensando en los ultimos acontecimientos y que todos eso estaba relacionado con Van.

Van...ese chico que una noche conoció cuando ella estaba haciendo un reto hacia Amano Sempai. Ese chico que la llevo a un mundo tan distinto a el de ella, Gaia; mundo del cual la hizo madurar y sufrir una guerra de la cual desgraciadamente fue una de las precursoras de aquella batalla por Escaflowne, y todo por su venida a aquel mundo.  
Van...ese chico que la defendió y la protegió incontables veces, y que siempre la consolaba cuando ella extrañaba a su familia y amigos. Ese chico que sin querer, ya estaba alojado-involuntariamente- en su corazón, ganándose su amor y su respeto.  
Van, el joven de cabellos negros, tez morena y ojos rojizos marrones que le cumplió la promesa de devolverla a su hogar, con su familia. Y aunque ella deseaba ver a su familia, la desdicha y el sufrimiento que tuvo sufrió durante más de un año de regreso en la Tierra, la felicidad que alguna vez sintió ella y su familia, fue congoja y tristeza en todo el tiempo...  
Pero ahora todo había cambiado de un momento a otro; y aunque la situación que desencadeno que ella volviese a Gaia fuese horrible, un pequeño grano de felicidad estaba ahí...el tener la posibilidad de ver a Van una vez más

"_**Yo tampoco puedo olvidarme de ti..."**_

Y que le dijese eso...le permitía soñar que estaría con él por siempre, porque él también la amaba...porqué.. si decía eso era porqué le amaba cierto?...

_–_ Ya está listo el baño. Te lo prepare mientras estabas ida... como siempre ...- gritó Merle desde una habitación que conectaba con la pieza. Hitomi se levanto de la cama y se dirigió allá. Al entrar vio un pequeño pero hermoso baño dentro. Las paredes eran de madera clara y lisa,divididas en tablas verticales; tenía en un lado un pequeño tocador con un espejo ovalado largo; por el fondo había un biombo de papel oscuro, donde colgaba una gruesa toalla; y por ultimo y no lo menos importante, una tina de mármol blanco.

– Que lindo...- susurro Hitomi mirando y pudiendo digerir los detalles de tal lindo baño.

– La bañera fue un regalo de Dryden Sama a Van por la inaguración del castillo meses atrás - al escuchar el nombre de aquel simpático y erudito personaje que conoció por circunstancias poco ortodoxas, Hitomi sonrió alegremente. ¿qué será de Dryden?

– ¿Dryden? ¿Cómo está él? ¿Está de viaje aún? ¿Sigue casado con Millerna? A todo esto... Millerna, ¿Cómo está ella? - Merle se rasco la cabeza._ Metí la pata, no debí haber mencionado a alguien... ahora Hitomi me estará utilizando de medio de noticias de sus amigos_

– ¡Ay Hitomi! ¡Cállate! Las preguntas serán respondidas pero te puedes meter a la bañera...- Hitomi bufó.

– No es necesario que respondas así, Merle - Hitomi estaba parada al lado de la bañera, signo de que Merle se marchase. La niña gato entendió la indirecta.

– Te daré 20 minutos para que puedas bañarte...después te estaré esperando afuera...- acto seguido de alejo de baño. Hitomi miro hasta que la puerta fuese cerrada completamente. Para estar segura, puso una silla en el picaporte, para bloquear algún movimiento. Se empezó a desvestir, probando con la mano el agua caliente que estaba en la bañera, acompañada de algunas esencias perfumadas. Ya desnuda, deslizo una pierna dentro del agua, hasta que se sentó en la bañera. Un vapor caliente se elevo a su rostro, que al cabo de unos segundos se sonrojo al sentir el calor a través de su cuerpo. Con delicadeza, tomo un paño húmedo y empezó a refregar su cuerpo con un liquido.

...

– ¡Listo Merle! - grito Hitomi ya estando con una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo saliendo del baño. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver hermosos vestidos en la cama.

– Y...esos vestidos...- preguntó apenas Hitomi al ver vestidos largos, casi idénticos a los Hanfus. Habían tres tipos de vestidos que eran idénticos en el forma del vestido, pero el color y los encajes y las cintas que le adornaban era muy diferentes; la gama era hermosa. Había uno azul cobalto, con sus cintas de color azul bendi; otro vestido era de color sangría con cintas de color rubí y amarillo en los bordes ; y por último un bello color esmeralda con encajes de color verde oscuro y cintas delgadas color verde lima.

– Le pertenecían a la madre de Van, Varie sama...- la chica gato en vez de mirar a la joven que estaba a su lado, su mirada estaba en los vestidos. Suspiro levemente.

– No puedo aceptarlos...son de la madre de Van. Es como si ultrajara...-

– Acá en Fanelia, ocupar la prenda de un familiar de tu pareja - _pareja..._- no tiene nada que ver con el de ultrajar; además son los únicos vestidos que puedan quedarte...- Hitomi apretó sus mejillas con sus dientes por dentro.

– Pero... podría pedir prestado la prenda de alguna sirvienta o alguna joven del pueblo... es que es tan...-

– Van me pidió que te diera un vestido de ella.. Si él lo ordena.. se hace - Hitomi suspiro sonoramente.

– Está bien...

.

* * *

.

.

– Así que la reunión tenía que ver con Basram...¿Porqué? - Ruhm se rasco el cuello en señal de nerviosismo. Lo que tendría que contarle, cambiaría mucho a Van que ya estaba impaciente del silencio de él.

– Van...es lamentable lo que te contaré pero... - respiro antes de seguir..- tu futuro depende de ese Reino...- Van abrió sus ojos extrañado. ¿Su futuro dependía de aquel reino? ilógico... Basram era un reino ubicado cerca de las montañas de terra, limitando con el País de Egzardia y con el Reino de Asturia. El reino era más grande que Fanelia, aunque estaba rodeado de Bosques invernales y tupidos de vegetación. Su organización era Patriarcal. Van había oído que Basram tuvo buenas relaciones con el Reino de su padre, Goau Fanel. Pero, ¿Porqué aún estaban esas relaciones?

– El Reino de Basram tuvo buenas relaciones con tu padre. Y todo eso comenzó por las batallas que tuvo que enfrentar Basram por el Imperio de Zaibach que quería agregar sus territorios a su imperio basto que empezaba a aumentar...- Ruhm levantó la mirada hacia el fuego que estaba en el centro de la Tienda.

Goau ayudó mucho a Julius. La amistad entre ellos se fortaleció a medida que pasaban el tiempo. Fanelia empezó a integrarse al mercado entre reinos, por el prestamo que había hecho Basram, además de dar buenos comentarios a los demás gobernantes de querer invertir en los alimentos de Fanelia. Goau, cada vez se endeudado con Julius, ya que lo ayudo mucho con la pobre economía que tenía Fanelia. No podía pagar esos grandes favores con dineros o recursos, ya que no se poseía mucho por culpa de la tonta guerra que realizó tu abuelo...ni tampoco podía entregarle territorios a Julius ya que nuestro reino es pequeño y de trabajo de campo. Pero...cuando naciste tú Van... ahí tenía una forma de compensar todo los sacrificios de había hecho Basram a nuestro Reino y a la familia Real... Tu Padre se comprometió en que cuando tu cumplieras 18 años, te casarías con una de las hijas de él...

– ¿Qué? - se levantó del suelo Van. el sonido de la leña al crispar por el fuego, fue lo único que se escuchó en ese par de segundos. Van se sintió mareado, utilizado, enojado, molesto... toda una suma de emociones y sentimientos por tal confesión.

– Tú padre, el honor y el respeto que tenía por Fanelia era tan grande que traspasó el amor y el cariño a su propia Familia. Tu madre, Varie, estaba molesta por tan revelación; además fue hecha sin la consulta de ella, pero no replicó porque aunque se estaba sacrificando la vida del pequeño Van de ese entonces, serviría de cierta forma de cancelar la deuda que se tenía con Basram y así, no existiría alguna forma de manipulación del Julius sobre Fanelia. - terminó de relatar Ruhm la historia que implicaba una gran noticia para el joven de 17 años.

– Mis propios padres fueron capaces de venderme como pago de una deuda; a su propio hijo...- exclamó furioso. sus manos estaban cerradas en puño y su cabello tapaba sus ojos que estaban cegados por la ira.

– Goau lo hizo por el bien de Fanelia...además él tenía pensado que para tal fecha entonces, Fanelia estaría enriquecida por los ingresos de las exportaciones y por batallas entonces ganadas en esas fechas; pero el destino fue cruel con él para que tres años más tarde, falleciera por padecer una terrible enfermedad...-

Van apretó sus labios molesto. Aunque su padre le había comprometido con alguien... lo había hecho por una causa honorable, todo por darle prosperidad a Fanelia. Además si lo ponía a analizar, si su Difunto Hermano Folken hubiese sido el Rey, el matrimonio entre él y esa princesa de Basram no hubiera afectado nada, solo eliminar una deuda, pero ahora si que afectaba a montones... porque permitía que Basram pudiera asociar a Fanelia y hacer un nuevo Reino... cosa que a Van no le agradaba en absoluto...

Van se sentó en el suelo, molesto y frustrado. se agarro con las manos la cabeza.

– Y ahora me tengo que comprometer con una princesa...-

– Bueno, Van. Eso todavía está en discusión en el Consejo...- Van levantó el rostro algo más aliviado, pero la expresión de Ruhm era seria y cabizbaja.

– ¿Están a favor de la unión? - preguntó Van... Ruhm asintió levemente.

– De los siete que conformamos el consejo, 4 están a favor... dos en abstención y uno en contra...-

– Tú - habló por primera vez Ren que estaba de oyente durante todo el rato. El hombre lobo asintió

– pero...- empezó a hablar Van mirando se lado a Ren - Al no haber Quórum, no se puede hacer mucho... tarde o temprano tendrán que consultarme a mi. -

– Así es ...pero se sabe que Julius estará impaciente para la próxima fecha...y no tardará,en un mes más, enviar una carta para dar una visita a este Reino...-

– ¿Porqué nunca me contaste, Ruhm?- preguntó serio el de cabellos negros. El de ojos cafés le miró al culpable y apenado.

– No era mi deber decírtelo... debía hablarte del asunto Valgus...- Van suspiró cansado. ¡Qué irónica podía llegar a ser la vida!, las dos personas más apreciadas para él, su padre y su maestro, ninguno le pudo decir que estaba comprometido a casarse con otra... otra a la cual no quería su corazón...

_¡Hitomi! _

Hitomi, su querida Hitomi que estaba nuevamente en su Reino, con él. Van quería mantenerla a su lado por siempre y aunque sonaba un poco precipitado, casarse con ella en algún futuro cercano, ya que la quería mucho.

Cruel destino que le tenía preparado a él...

_– Un destino que siempre tuve pero que nunca me entere..._

Van abrió los ojos al recordar que si tuvo un indicio de poder enterarse por los labios de la anciana vidente, de aquel compromiso.

_Flash Back_

_- Aquel hilo-su destino- es el que lo ata con aquella persona que lo guiara por el resto de su vida. En su caso, Joven Van, con ese acontecimiento de a ver visto a la Joven de la Luna Mística, han aparecido dos hilos, dos caminos hacia un destino distinto del otro.-_

_- ¿Quién es aquel camino del cual mi destino estaba establecido? ¿ a dónde me conduce? ¿Hitomi no es para mi? ...pero si yo la amo-_

_- Pero el amarla no implica que su destino este atado a ella, a no ser...- el silencio reina en aquella habitación. El sonido del viento comienza a golpear la ventana poniendo el ambiente tenso._

_- ¿ ...A no ser qué? -_

_- a no se qué tenga dos destinos establecidos. Eso sería lo más anormal y preocupante de todo, porque según los texto que he leído. Si existiese alguien que tuviera dos destino, llevara a la destrucción necesariamente uno de los caminos. Es la lucha del más fuerte. -_

_Fin Flash Back._

Y ahora sabía que su destino era casarse con la Princesa de aquel Reino, porque así estaba escrito... y él no podía hacer nada porque si lo hacía... podría traer consigo la destrucción de Hitomi...

.

.

* * *

_._

Y acá les traigo el nuevo capitulo Re-editado de My place. ¿a qué ahora tiene mejor argumento eh? Tenía este gran argumento metido en mi cabeza durante muchos meses...y que ahora he comenzado desde cero, que mejor que colocarlo ^^.

Ruhm (*) Al leer nuevamente Escaflowne Compendium- una rica base de información sobre la serie, características, personajes, lugares, reinos- me leí que Ruhm es el Jefe de los Hombres lobos ubicados en el bosque.  
Así que borren de su mente que es jefe de los gatos

Espero que les guste el capitulo y nos veremos para el capitulo diez

pd: quiero dar las gracias a mi querida amiga lectora Luin Fanel que siempre me apoyo desde el comienzo de esta historia ( publicada en 2010) y que ahora ha tenido que ver todos estos cambios ..gomen Pero..ahora si que vale leer la historia que si o si terminaré para el gusto de mis queridas lectoras

Algun tomatazo, crítica o sugerencias solo dejen un comentario debajo de este capítulo

Se despide

Ca211


	10. Juramento en el Lago

天空のエスカフローネ: 私の場所

La visión de Escaflowne: My place.

Capitulo Diez: Juramento en el Lago

Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la propiedad de Yuki Nobuteru, Shoji Kawamori y Kazuki Akane

[Re-editado]

.

.

* * *

.

Estaba sola y aburrida.

La de bellos ojos verdes claros, cabello color castaño cenizo y de piel blanca rosada, estaba sentada en un hermoso sillón en una sala de libros junto a una chimenea apagada. Merle recién se había marchado a la cocina debido a que la jefa de la cocina, necesitaba que le trajeran unos víveres desde la ciudad.  
Y aunque le gustaba volver a estar en aquel fantástico mundo, no impedía que no pensará que desde ahora en adelante dependería de Van o de sus amigos en aquel mundo.

_Van...¿Dónde estás? desde anoche no te he visto y sólo he recibido ordenes de parte de tuya __por Merle..._

Aún podía recordar que en almuerzo, había muchos platos decorados con frutas silvestres. Merle le dijo que tenía que comer mucho para recuperar energías como le había ordenado Van. Después en el descanso, merle la empujo hacía el jardín de atrás para que conociera un pequeño estanque con hermosos peces de color blanco, por orden de Van. Hitomi ya se estaba molestando de que Van le ordenará su vida, siendo que él no estaba con ella...

_"¿Entiendes que ahora el estar acá conmigo, no te dejare nunca? ¿Aceptas las consecuencias ? "_

Hitomi se sonrojo al recordar esas serias y imponetes palabras pronunciadas por aquel joven- que ahora se daba cuenta que estaba más alto- que hizo que latiera su corazón en ese momento de tranquilidad en aquel salón.

Con sus manos en su regazo, lo único que le quedó fue mirar por la ventana la bonita ciudad que empezaba a iluminarse con faroles y luces. Pero una pequeña brisa le hizo girar hacia la puerta donde se encontraba una joven apuesto de cabellos castaños claros. Portaba una armadura en el torax y en las piernas; vestía un chaleco de color café y botas negras que llegaban un poco antes de la rodilla. Su rostro era puntiagudo de color piel morena y unos ojos verdes amigables.

– Señorita, El Rey Van la está esperando en los jardines de atrás...- Hitomi frunció el ceño.

– Disculpe pero...¿Porqué no pudo venir él a buscarme? - Tan mordaz como siempre, Hitomi se levantó del asiento dirigiéndose a donde estaba Ren. Él solo pudo erguirse rectamente, preparando algún escándalo de parte de la mujer.

– No hay razones...él simplemente lo ordeno. Así que debería de apurarse - Hitomi enrojeció de la molestia. ¿Qué ahora era una cosa a la cual mandar y utilizar? Ni siquiera llevaba 1 semana ahí y ya era mandada por Van.

Hitomi quitó su mirada, y levantando el vestido con sus manos, avanzó a largas zancadas hasta el pasillo en dirección a los jardines. Antes de desaparecer, se gira y mira a Ren que estaba observandola con humor su forma de caminar. Hitomi infla sus mejillas.

– ¿Me puede decir su nombre? -

– Ren ...- le respondió receloso..

– Señor Ren, A una mujer nunca se le apura en cumplir algo.- se puso rígido – Para la próxima que "El Rey Van" le ordene algo que tenga que ver conmigo, no se digne que cumplirlo porque está es la ultima vez que Van me ordenará algo; además si aún así viene hacía a mi, le armare el escándalo y lo delataré a Merle Chan - Ren se sonroja nervioso y borra la sonrisa al ver a la joven. Al Parecer los rumores de que aquella joven de la tierra era de un carácter muy difícil era verdad...  
Además lo estaba amenazando en decirle que cosa a Merle.

...

Con el bello vestido azul cobalto, Hitomi hacía su entrada por el jardín verde que poseía interiormente el castillo-reconstruido- Fanelia. Ya estaba empezando a atardecer, pero los rayos del bello sol amarillos con la combinación de naranjo y el morado de las nubes, no opacaba las flores amarillas que se colocaban en un lindo circulo que adornaba una fuente en el centro del jardín, hecho de piedras grises y plomas rectangulares desiguales.

No se hallaba nadie y eso le molestaba. Si tanto quería verle Van, porqué no se acercaba él...

Se sentó una silla de madera larga en anchura. El vestido aunque era delicado y suave en su piel, no abrigaba, por lo tanto no evito que empezará a tener algo de frío.

– Ten - Sintió una manta sobre sus hombros. Van se acaba de sentar a su lado con una mirada ...¿Triste?

El ánimo de empezar una pelea se esfumó de la mente de Hitomi.

– Van...- le tomo la mano. Él apretó el gesto. – ¿Que ocurre? - La mirada de Van cambio y la miro con un semblante ido.

– ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo, Hitomi? Disculpa si te he dejado encerrada acá pero he tenido que hacer ...cosas - Van no le había respondido la pregunta y eso le dolió a la oji verde. Van, acaso no confiaba en ella?. Dejo aquella preguntar escondida en los rincones de su mente para enfocarse en lo que le había propuesto el hombre.

– Está bien - no quiso replicarle porque el ambiente no estaba para eso.

Van cuando la llevo a las establos, no le soltó la mano en ningún momento, y es que si lo hacía sentía que ahora la estaba dejando ir. La subió a uno de los Caballos mansos y el se subió por el lado, sujetando las riendas, pasando sus manos por debajo de los brazos de Hitomi.

Salieron del castillo por la puerta de atrás en completo silencio. Se sentía relajada por el movimiento que llevaban, era lento, suave y armonioso con el ambiente que le rodeaba. El bosque que tapaba el cielo, siendo túpido y rodeado de hojas verdes, permitían a Hitomi descansar su espalda sobre el cuerpo de Van; sentía su respirar, sus latidos, su aroma a sándalo y a tierra húmeda, y la hacía sonreír.

_Esto no es un sueño_

Van, por su parte, estaba preocupado, desde el camino de regreso desde la tribu de Ruhm no había hablado, excepto la orden que le dio a Ren, además de ordenase que no dijera a nadie de lo del posible compromiso. Sus ojos marrones mirando la mata de cabellos castaños que estaba bajo él; respiraba, y suspiraba de vez en cuando, provocando que su corazón se encogiera de la ternura. Hitomi le provocaba ganas de protegerla, de cuidarla y de tenerla resguardada junto a él.

– ¿Van?...- habló Hitomi luego de varios minutos de silencio en el paseo. Van, se tensó pensando que le haría preguntas de las cosas que tuvo que hacer durante el día. Espero vacilante. – A Dónde vamos?-

– Hitomi...es una sorpresa. Tú solo duerme - sonrió Van a la joven que había girado su rostro para mirarle al preguntar.

– Van...me cargan las sorpresas - inflo sus mejillas con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Puedes no arruinar esto, por favor ? - frunció el ceño Van. Todavía mantenía esa postura de niña Hitomi, y aunque le encantaba, él tampoco era paciente...

– Pero es...- Detuvo el caballo con un leve tironeo de las riendas. Van se acercó quedando frente a frente a escasos centímetros del espacio personal de Hitomi; sus respiros se entremezclaban. El ambiente se puso de pronto pesado y embriagador. Con los perfiles juntos, Van sello los labios de Hitomi con los suyo, siendo el contacto más profundo que la de la noche anterior; comenzando a ser uno tan suave y delicado, pero el deseo que surgía desde el fondo de su cuerpo no espero más, abriendo los labios, atrapando más la boca de Hitomi sobre la de él. Ella no se resistió en ningún momento. El movimiento de los labios aumentaba, como también la ganas de jugar con la lengua de ella, pero tenía miedo de asustarla; pero aquel temor no duro ni un segundo cuando era la propia lengua de Hitomi la que se introducía a su boca, provocando que Van ya desatara toda las locas ganas de hacerla sentir plena y querida; y con cada roce de ambas lenguas, desencadenaba un toque eléctrico en Van en su estómago, mientras Hitomi se sentía mareada. No evito que suspirara en su boca.

A los minutos de haber comenzado el beso, los movimientos empezaron a ser más lento y no tan voraces, hasta que al final se separaron con las respiraciones agitadas. Van sonríe socarronamente.

– Y Hitomi, ¿Está sorpresa te molesto? - Hitomi se sonrojo de sobremanera. Nunca pensó que Van fuese una cruel villano y pervertido hombre. Como un tomate gira su rostro molesta y avergonzada por mostrase tan deseosa de él.

– Baka...- Van río suavemente. Hitomi abrió sus ojos. Era quizás la primera vez que escuchaba a Van reír de esa forma; suave, delicada y profunda. Y con esa voz varonil, produjo que escalofríos atravesaran su estómago.

...

No supo en que momento se quedo dormida. Ya era de noche, y las estrellas brillaban de una manera muy hermosa y mágica. El ambiente era pesado pero relajante. Van le ayudo a bajarse aun con el chal puesto. Ya parada frente a él, Van pudo vislumbrar bien el atuendo que llevaba Hitomi.

– Te ves linda - La de cabellos castaños se ruborizó. Van, el que conoció hace en la guerra, no era demasiado expresivo, pero el que estaba frente a ella era tan distinto; caballero, halagador, imponente y apuesto. ¿Dónde estaba el joven de 16 años que conoció?

– Gracias, Van -

– Ese vestido...- Hitomi le puso toda la atención del mundo – le pertenecía a mi madre. El que ahora estás utilizando, fue uno de los favorito de ella...-

– Debo decirte que tu madre, tenía un bello gusto. - Van asintió levemente. Luego, se acercó hacia ella para tomarle de la mano y caminar por un sendero.

– Ven, quiero que conozcas un lugar...- Hitomi vio el sendero y sintió que lo conociera. Quizás de un sueño o de alguna visión que tuvo.

Cuando llegaron, Hitomi sonrió impresionada y emocionada. A sus pies se encontraba un hermoso y enorme lago que estaba rodeado de arboles gigantescos oscuros por el brillo de la noche. Tenía una orilla arenosa que combinaba pasto y las hojas que empezaba a caer; el color del agua era verde agua pero que con las estrellas brillando en el cielo, convertía el agua en un espejo del cielo de Gaea. Hitomi soltó la mano de Van y avanzó hacia la orilla del lago; se agachó y con sus dedos, toco el agua.

– Es..hermoso...- Habló Hitomi más para si misma que para la otra persona que estaba detrás de ella viéndola fijamente. – Siento que lo he visto anteriormente... quizás en un sueño o en alguna visión...-

– Acá es donde mis padres se conocieron...- Hitomi abrió sus ojos y por fin pudo visualizar aquella visión que ya hace tiempo había tenido cuando estuvieron en la ciudad de Atlantis. La oji verde prefirió guardarse sus comentarios y escuchar como Van comenzaba a relatarle el como se encontraron ambas personas en aquel presente lago del cual ellos ahora estaban ahí.

– Me hubiese gustado haberte conocido así...- Van le observó interrogante. Hitomi le sonrió levemente girando su rostro hacia el cielo y al lago.

– Quiero decir, habernos conocido en un momento así, con tranquilidad, en pausa y no en circunstancias peligrosas como la de escapar de un dragón - habló Hitomi riendo ante lo ultimo.

– A mi me gustó el haberte conocido así..- Hitomi se giro al escuchar aquello con sorpresa para susurrar un qué.

– Así pude conocer desde el primer momento tu carácter y tu temperamento - ahora fue a él quien le toco reír profundamente. Hitomi se sonrojó avergonzada.

– ¡Já! ¿Y qué me dices de ti? Digamos que tu tampoco te escapas de tu temperamento que era un tanto infantil ...- Van frunció el ceño.

– Pero he cambiado ahora...- cruzo los brazos esperando alguna respuesta de Hitomi. ella enterneció su mirada.

– Lo se...- y se levantó para acercarse al joven que tenía a unos pasos de ella. le tomo de la mano y le miro con el rostro feliz.

– Pero...- habló Hitomi con un semblante divertido – prefiero que no cambies, que te quedes con esa actitud de niño por siempre, porque aunque alguna veces me sacaste de quicio, era lo que más amaba de ti...-

– ¿Y ahora?-

– También amo como eres ahora...- Van le miro conmovido por lo ultimo, evitando las locas ganas de besarle nuevamente como lo hizo hace unos minutos atrás.

– Hitomi... - La abrazó, permitiendo que la cabeza de Hitomi se apoyara en el pecho de él. Pasó sus manos debajo de los brazos de ella y los posó en la cadera de ella que aún por el vestido se notaba.

Deseaba que aquel abrazo permaneciera por siempre. Que Hitomi estuviera a su lado desde ahora en adelante; pero aquello sonaba tan ingenuo, tan inocente y tonto... porque aunque él fuese un hombre que amaba a una sola mujer, debía cumplir con las responsabilidades y con el honor de ser Rey. Debía comprometerse con aquella otra persona... pero es que al solo mirar a Hitomi... realmente le costaba creerlo; le dolía hacerlo porque todo lo que había luchado por ella, ahora debía dejarlo de lado. Debía dejar a Hitomi... y ella le odiaría para siempre...

Su rostro cambió a un triste y dolido. apretó el abrazo, y con una mano la dejo sobre la cabeza de Hitomi, y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Hitomi...

_– _Van...- preguntó su nombre. Se alejo lentamente de él para observarle. Tenía el ceño fruncido. – ¿Qué ocurre Van? desde me nos hemos visto, tu semblante está así... -

– No es nada...- miró hacia un lado rápidamente y sonrió algo incómodo.

– No sabes mentir Van Fanel... - Hitomi suspiro cansada al no recibir respuesta. – ¿Acaso no confías en mi? -

Van le observó con sorpresa. Hitomi giro su cuerpo hacia el lago, dándole la espalda.

– Hitomi... no te sientas así...- le abrazó por la espalda, sorprendiendo a la mujer. – Tan.. sólo...-mintió – son asuntos complicados con el consejo...- Hitomi giro su rostro para observar los ojos de Van para saber si mentían. Van mantuvo su mirada. Hitomi sonrió creyéndolo.

– Así que te riges por un consejo...no sabía. - su rostro estaba serio y algo infantil. – ¿Y qué cosas te están incomodando? -

– Cosas como el financiamiento de nuevas casas que faltan por construir; Nuevas leyes...y bueno.. cosas de Reyes...- sonrió algo nervioso para si mismo. Abrió sus ojos y vio como ella miraba al cielo pensativa.

– Cosas... de reyes...- susurró **– **Espero que puedas solucionarlos, y si quieres alguna opinión no dudes en venir a mi...- sonrió contenta. Van le miro con ternura. Toma el rostro de Hitomi con su mano derecha.

– Siempre vendré a ti si tengo alguna duda, mi tierna Hitomi...- y con decir aquello, sello sus labios en su dulce y suave beso en los labios de la joven que sonrió contenta y satisfecha.

cuando terminó el beso, Van abrió los ojos, observando como la joven que tenía en sus brazos aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados, su rostro sonrojado, brilloso y una bella sonrisa de felicidad adornando el ambiente. Van quitó su rostro conmovido a una seria y con certeza de que no podía perderla... de que realmente no quería estar separado de la joven de cabellos rebeldes y sonrisa jovial.

_No puedo... realmente no puedo dejarte Hitomi... Yo..Yo haré todo lo posible en estos 8 ciclos lunares de que buscaré una salida para poder cancelar aquella deuda con Basram. _

_Lo Juro..._

_._

* * *

.

– Me encantó el paseo ...Gracias, Van - Hitomi le dijo luego de haberle dado un beso en la mejilla. Van la había dejado en su habitación.

– Que bueno que te haya gustado...- Hubo un silencio entre ellos, pero ninguno de los dos lo noto ya que ambos se miraban con ternura y con cariño.

– Buenas noches, Hitomi...- Van le dio una reverencia para marcharse, pero es detenido por una voz femenina.

– Espera, Van - El joven se gira atento.

– ¿Si? -

– No puedo quedarme en tu habitación, Van. Es tu cama, yo que soy la visita debería dormir en la pieza de huéspedes, es una regla que debe respertarse, Van. - Van frunce su ceño levemente.

– En las piezas todavía no están puestas las ventanas apropiadamente... Además yo soy el Rey, y si yo digo que tú duermas en mi pieza,así se hace...- gritó ya exasperado de que Hitomi le reclamara cosas tan pequeñas como esta.

– Oigan tortolitos... dejen sus terquedades en otro lugar, hay gente que quiere dormir - gritó Merle hacía ellos. Los se sonrojaron apenados.

– Lo siento, Merle... Pero Van no quiere dejarme ir a dormir a la habitación de visitas...- replicó La de cabellos castaños cenizo algo molesta. La de ojos celeste le miro con una sonrisa picarona.

– ¡AY hitomi! si al final tarde o temprano estarás en el lecho de su habitación, con él - ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron furiosamente.

– ¡Merle! - gritaron la unísono Furiosos.

– Ya..ya ya .. traten de negarlo... pero será verdad alguna día... - río ante lo ultimo y desapareció.

Ambos se miraron avergonzados. Van se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza, con esta gacha.

– No tomes en serio lo de Merle...ya sabes tiene la costumbre de ser a veces ...-

– Entrometida y descolocada en sus opiniones? - hubo un silencio por ambos para después soltar una suave risa. Ambos habían pensado lo mismo.

– Buenas noches, Hitomi - le dio un suave beso en la mejilla para girar sobre sus talones y marcharse a paso firme y rápido del pasillo donde dejó a Hitomi con un suspiro de paz y felicidad.

.

* * *

.

– ¡Gika! - habló Rohan con una sonrisa en sus labios. – ¡A esta hora! - le invitó a pasar a su hogar para que pudiera acomodarse en la silla ubicada en el comedor de su pequeña casa pero hermosa por dentro. Gika miró a sus alrededores con una sonrisa de burla.

– Al parecer has arreglado bien tu hogar ...- dijo con sarcasmo la frase. Rohan no lo entendió a así y con una risa ronca comenzó a hablar

– ...Debo dar gracias a los dioses Dragones Alados (*) que cuando atacó el Imperio de Zaibach, mi humilde hogar fue de las pocas que no sufrió daño. - Gika le observó serio y superior. Detestaba Rohan, era un hombre bebedor e irresponsable ante sus deberes como consejo; pero aunque era todo un descarado, gozaba de la suerte de que Van no le tuviera recelos y cuidado, y que siempre se le hacía fácil su vida: de lujos, hospitalidades a los diplomáticos, centro de atención en el pueblo y en el reino en general...

Gika le observo retratando su real atención al hombre de una gran barriga, sentándose en la silla en la punta de la mesa. Frunció el ceño y con una gran bocanada de aire, empezó a hablar.

– He venido acá Rohan, porque necesito saber si ya has pensado sobre la reunión de la reunión pasada.-

– Ahhh ya te pusiste pesado Gika. Si no vote fue porque no ando con ganas de andar haciendo el papel de casamentero...- se rasco la barriga mientras cerraba un ojo para mirar al hombre de cabellos negros con algunas mechas blancas, mirarle con molestia e ira.

– ¡Pero esto no es de ser Casamentero! Estamos hablando del Reino de Fanelia. El chico está en segundo plano..- Rohan le interrumpe.

– Ese chico es el gobernante de este Reino,así que más respeto Gika.-

– El no está acá - se toco la frente con impaciencia. – El punto es que necesito una respuesta ...- Rohan le miró escéptico.

– ¿Necesitas? -

– ¡Arg Rohan! Necesitamos que manifiestes tu voto próximamente...- Rohan se cruzo de brazos.

– Gika... esto es algo demasiado raro y extraño de que te desesperes tanto en que se tome la decisión de casarlo con una princesa...- Gika abrió sus ojos con algo de sorpresa de que el viejo calvo pudiera llegar esas conclusiones. Se arregló la chaqueta en signo de pensar una respuesta que no levantará sospechas.

– Rohan, no sólo yo estoy impaciente en lo que se dicte en esta reunión, está detrás de mi, todo un consejo - _Menos Ruhm _pensó Rohan con la mirada atenta. – El matrimonio que podría consolidarse entre "nuestro Rey" y aquella princesa de basram, traería muchos beneficios para Fanelia. -

– Si pero, Fanelia podría unirse al Reino de Basram y ser un sólo reino. Perderíamos nuestra identidad ...- replicó Rohan tocándose la barbilla.

– Tonterías...- exclamó Gika – Fanelia crecería territorialmente y económicamente. Imagínate, podríamos equivalernos a Egzardia, porque ya Asturia es grande e inalcanzable...- rió ante lo último con un deje de burla. Rohan le miro escéptico aún.

– Porqué tanta competencia entre nuestras naciones hermanas, Gika. Fanelia no está en una crisis...-

– Pero si endeudada con el Rey Julius. Por lo tanto deberíamos tan solo hacer caso a lo que Goau nos dejo para hacer cumplir. - Rohan se rasco la cabeza algo cansado y somnoliento. Hubo unos minutos de silencio. Lo que decía Gika era verdad; estaban endeudados con Basram, y aunque Fanelia defendió y lucho contra Zaibach en la Guerra de Escaflowne, aquello no iba a borrar aquella vieja y antigua deuda que tenían con Basram: El compromiso entre el pequeño Van con alguna de las princesas de Basram. No le gustaba tener que forzar a casarse por deudas financieras pero si lo hacía, julius ya no tendría poder sobre el reino...pero si sobre el pequeño, y era por aquello que Rohan no manifestó su posición y su voto. Porque no sabía que principio seguir; el de proteger a su reino o permitir que su Rey pudiera ser feliz con la chica que quería...porqué ...Rohan sabía que el muy tonto joven no había ido a buscar a la chica para hacerle una fiesta en su nombre; no, él sabía que Van la había ido a buscar porque le quería y amaba.

– El de cumplir o no, está en manos de Van. Él sabrá que hacer con esto. Nosotros sólo aconsejamos... y podemos votar algunas leyes u ordenanzas, pero en el tema del corazón... sólo mandará él...- Gika roló sus ojos con molestía. Ya sabía a donde iría el voto de Rohan... y no le gustaba mucho. Y aunque en la reunión a escondidas habían 4 a favor sobre que el joven Van debía casarse pronto con aquella princesa, se debía tener la mayoría de votos para poder persuadir a Van. _¡Diablos!_

– Entonces Rohan... creo que no necesito escuchar tu votación.-se levantó de la silla algo irritado. Rohan sonrió levemente.

– Mira hombre, podrás escuchar mi voto cuando termine las celebraciones...- El hombre de cabellos negros y labios apretados le miro interrigante

– Las celebraciones de la llegada de la Joven niña que ayudó a Van contra Zaibach...- El de ojos cafés oscuros fijo su mirada en Rohan.

Verdad que estaba esa niñita que el Rey había traído a Gaea. ¿Porqué la trajó? nunca dijo el porqué la trajo... No...

Debía saber el porqué...

.

* * *

.

.

Y acá llegamos al capitulo 10 ... y se que avanzó lento con la historia pero todo tiene su razón :D ¡Ay Van!con lo que haces ...provocas que mi corazón bombee hasta quizás salir de mi boca ^/^ ... es que me encanta que sea así.. quizás pueda ser un poco Occ pero vamos.. dejemos que este Van sea provocador y un tanto pervertido.

Uhhh gika gika gika, se que ya tienes tus sospechas pero necesitas comprobarlo cierto? dejate de ser un pesado-como dijo Rohan- y relajate...

Rohan es un personajillo queme basé mucho en Iroh de Avatar: La leyenda de Aang, pero este Rohan es pelado y con arrugas y barrigón, que le gusta la bebida pero no el té como Iroh jajajaja XD.

Dioses Dragones Alados(*) : Según nuestra hermosa biblia de la Visión de Escaflowne, "Escaflowne Compendium", Fanelia, su religión es de los dioses alados. ^^ Saludos

Nos leemos en el capitulo 11

pd1: a que es muy distinto el orden de la historia como era hace tres años atrás, pero tranqui, no olvidaré de agregar escenas que tenía antes de reditarla.

pd2: Si quieren dejar tomatazos, sugerencias, saludos, opiniones, criticas blablablabla, sólo dejen un review aquí abajito


	11. Ojos que miran

天空のエスカフローネ: 私の場所

La visión de Escaflowne: My place.

Capitulo Once: Ojos que miran.

Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la propiedad de Yuki Nobuteru, Shoji Kawamori y Kazuki Akane.  
A excepción de los personajes que he creado para poder realizar mejor la historia.

[Re-editado]

.

Nota:

* * *

.

– ¿Hitomi está acá? Me estas tomando el pelo...- habló una voz varonil apareciendo desde la penumbra del salón. El joven que se hallaba en la entrada de Castello, se mostraba serio y algo sorprendido de que aquella persona le dijiera aquello.

– No señor. La señorita Hitomi llegó hace un ciclo lunar...- El hombre que todavía permanecía en la oscuridad se tocaba la barbilla.

_Así que ese tonto la fue a buscar... que picarón... además a escondidas__... mmm  
_

– Interesante -

– ¿Qué es interesante? - apareció un tercer hombre en la sala construida de madera. En el centro había una mesa donde estaba un mapa de Asturia. Vestía una camisa blanca.

– Que el niño fue a buscar a la señorita Hitomi - El hombre de la sombra apareció. Sus cabello azabaches azulados estaba brilloso y sus ojos café estaba aún con la sorpresa de aquel soldado de Fanelia que había llegado aquella mañana a Fuerte Castello (*). Este joven soldado venía con la entrega de una carta de invitación

– ¿Niño? ¿Estás hablando de Van? - el de camisa holgada de color blanca hacía su entrada a la sala con sorpresa y con un deje de alegría en su rostro. Tenía el bello cabello rubio corto; ojos azules oscuros y la piel un tanto bronceada por los entrenamientos que había comenzado en el fuerte.

– Señor Schezar - comenzó a hablar el soldado para acercarse al Caballero Caeli, jefe de seguridad de aquel Fuerte. – he venido ante su presencia para hacerle entrega de una invitación a las celebraciones de la inauguración del Castillo Fanel,de parte del Rey Van Slazar - le estira un sobre de color amarillo,bien cuidado y liso de arrugas. Allen lo acepta algo impaciente y con delicadeza desliza la carta a sus manos. Cuando vio la carta y leyo la viva letra de Van, se dio cuenta que no era una invitación, era más una carta de noticias.

El soldado le observó algo interesado a lo que decía la carta, a lo que Allen la escondió en su bolsillo. Gades le observó con el ceño fruncido.

– Muchas gracias por la invitación; digale a su majestad Van, que estaremos encantados de asistir a sus celebraciones. -

...

Ya cuando el soldado marchó del Fuerte Castello al mediodía, por fin Allen pudo revisar la carta que le había sido entregada. Se fue a sus aposentos y cerró la puerta con pestillo.

_Allen:_

_Quizás tu rostro se desencajó de sorpresa por no haber recibido una tarjeta de invitación y recibir esta desaliñada carta,pero,  
si he de enviártela es para darte noticias de una persona que no para de preguntar por ti, y eso me ha puesto un poco  
__molesto, _alterado.  


_Hitomi está en Fanelia. _

_No preguntes como llego porque tan sólo el recordar causaría miedo y temor a Hitomi ,  
y a mi rabia e impotencia, así que cuando llegues a la ciudad no le preguntes nada..._

_Como te habrá dicho el soldado, se harán celebraciones y una cena por la inauguración de nuestro Castillo, signo de unidad y cultura._  
_Me gustaría que pudieras asistir ya que aparte de celebraciones tediosas, tengo un asunto que quiero tratar contigo,_  
_y que en esta carta no creo que pueda explicarme con claridad_.

_Tú asistencia pondría feliz a Hitomi, ya que te echa de menos._

_Se despide_

_Van Fanel _

_._

**_–_**¿De qué se trataba la carta? - Allen se giró nervioso. La puerta estaba abierta y apoyado en la pared se encontraba Gades. Le miró interrogante

– Olvidas mis cualidades con la navaja - abrió uno de sus ojos para observarle con una sonrisa traviesa. Allen se giró para releer la carta, mientras el de piel bronceada morena se acercaba a su cama. Allen le miro de soslayo.

– Quiere que asista a esas celebraciones... por Hitomi - Al pronunciar su nombre le trajo una calidez a su corazón. Desde hace tiempo no había podido pronunciarlo ya que aunque traía alegría por recordar a esa niña, que pudo contra tantas circunstancias, nostalgia y melancolía empezaba a rondar en el ambiente; y siempre alguno de la tripulación se preguntaba cómo estaría aquella niña, y de cómo llevaría la vida aquel joven Rey...

– ¿Irás? - preguntó Gades sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Allen se toca los cabellos cortos, tirándolos hacía atrás.

– Por supuesto... pero también...- calló. Los ojos de su fiel compañero brillaron el denotar la preocupación de Caeli.

– Te quiere por otra cosa... - no fue necesario que Allen contestase. Tras unos minutos de silencio, se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida de su habitación.

– En tres días zarpamos...- Gades sonrió con complicidad en la habitación, escondiendo su navaja en su bota. A la camaradería le encantaría el viaje...

.

* * *

.

– Señor Julius. Ha recibido una carta de parte de Señor Askot. - El joven hizo una reverencia al hombre de cabellos grises que llegaban hasta la altura del cuello, sujetado por una banda de color marrón oscura en la frente; ojos azules cielo y una piel bronceada, sentado en el trono de un salón de estructura rectangular tapizada en pieles y armas antiguas en las murallas. El sujeto vestía una túnica de color café sujetada por un cordel de color amarillo mostaza en la altura del abdomen; sobre la túnica tenía una capa semi arrugada de color purpura y que colgaba desde el hombre derecho hasta posarse en el hombro izquierdo. En uno de sus brazos tenía una argolla que tenía dibujado el escudo del Reino: Dos serpientes escupiendo veneno.

Basram(*) es un reino ubicado en los limites de Zaibach. Es conocido por ser uno de los reinos más tecnológicos de Gaia, y esto es porque fueron los que descubrieron el poder aniquilador que poseía un energist al juntarlo con otros seis energist, provocando una resonancia entre ellas y así naciendo el poder de un bomba.  
Rivales de Zaibach y con este asombroso poder, no quitó la cultura y la riqueza histórica que posee este mediano reino, conservando su vestimenta de un tanto autóctono. Basram en ese sentido tienen casi las mismas similitudes con Fanelia, pero la gran diferencia radica en que Fanelia se dedica a la agricultura mientras que Basram al avance tecnológico de las armas.

Julius abrió la carta de aquel hombre que vivía en Fanelia. Gika era uno de los consejeros de Fanel, pero aún perteneciendo al consejo y jurarle fidelidad a la casa Fanel, no borro la relación de amistad que tenía hacia él. Leyó la carta que mencionaba que en la reunión realizada hace un ciclo lunar, se había llegado al acuerdo de aconsejar,aunque prácticamente obligar, al joven Fanel de realizar los esponsales con su hija Ofelia. Excelente.

Julius esbozó una sonrisa leve en sus labios tapados bajo un fino bigote negro plomizo. Si seguían así los planes, próximamente Fanelia sería suya, y más que eso... Escaflowne, el arma más letal y majestuoso de Gaia le pertenecería. Que grandes investigaciones científicas haría con ese Guymelef Ispano. El caído imperio de Zaibach estaría en un futuro implorando perdón por los ataques de años pasados para poder ver aquel majestuoso Robot...

_Y lo pagarán caro esos idiotas de Zaibach._

Siguió leyendo la carta hasta llegar al punto donde mencionaba que próximamente se realizarían celebraciones y fiesta en el Reino...¿Porqué aquello? ¿Había una celebración oficial? ¿Una fecha importante?, Julius enarcó una ceja pensando que estaría haciendo ese chico, quizás estaría influenciado por ese Rohan... _Nunca me lleve bien con ese tipo... _Pero aunque pensará en las malas influencias de Van, no borró esa intriga de las celebraciones, y lo peor de todo es que Gika no le informaba demasiado...

– Em... Señor? - Gika levanta su mirada y arruga el papel guardándolo en su bolsillo. El joven le mira algo incomodo. El semblante de Julius nunca cambiaba; era tosca, dura y un tanto fría en la mirada, todo apoyado por el un bigote túpido de color grisaseo y una barba de porte mediana que adornaba sus mejillas y contorno del rostro.

– Su hijo Dalius pregunta si puede ir a los laboratorios - Julius suspiro cansado. Desde que era niño, Dalius siempre le había interesado la tecnología. Eso no era malo, pero para los futuros reyes, la educación se basaba en las formas de gobernar, de hacer guerra y de las costumbres y la identidad originaria del Reino. La tecnología era para la gente aristócrata y no para la familia Real.

– No. Te ordeno que le lleves a los entrenamientos con el arco con su maestro y después que se vaya a la cama temprano. Me tiene harto sus caprichos...- se tocó la frente para marcharse; pero antes de salir del salón escucha la voz de una joven mujer acercarse a él.

– Padre...-

– Ofelia...-

.

.

* * *

.

– ¡Kyaa! Te ves tan mona, Hitomi - La aludida se sonroja frente al espejo. Vestía un bonito vestido de color crema con encajes en el cuello y en la mangas cortas. Tenía un gran moño en el centro de su pecho de color rojo, y una caída del vestido ancho y amplio (*). Se giró lentamente para apreciarlo desde otro ángulo. Merle sonrió contenta.

– Estos vestidos son del clan de los lobos. Su ropa es con más volumen a los que te has puesto este ultimo mes...-

– Me encanta. Honestamente ya me estaba cansando un poco de ponerme los mismos vestidos - rió algo tímida.

– Cuando tengamos recursos, Van te podrá comprar todo un ajuar...- Hitomi se gira con sorpresa e intriga.

– ¿Cuándo tengan? ...-

– Bueno.. es lógico que todavía no nos podamos levantar de la destrucción que hizo Zaibach a Fanelia...- preocupada Hitomi, sigue manteniendo la conversación.

– ¿Y entonces como han podido levantarse y poder reconstruir la ciudad caída? - Merle algo perceptiva a los sentidos de Hitomi algo alarmada se gira molesta con ella.

– ¿Porqué tanta preocupación, niña tonta? ¿No confías en Van y en sus decisiones? - dobla una pieza de ropa sobre la cama de Hitomi que ya tenía una habitación.

– No es eso Merle, pero si ha reconstruido la ciudad a base de prestamos a otros reinos no podría sobrellevarlo... no con las condiciones en la economía y -

– Una mujer no debería opinar y hablar esos temas...- un voz vieja y carraspera se escucha en al entrada de la habitación. Se encontraba Rohan. Hitomi sonríe y le contesta

– Y un hombre no debería entrometerse en conversaciones de damas por supuesto - sonrió formando sus labios en burla. Rohan le guiña el ojo.

– Perfecta respuesta Jovencita. En el futuro mucha gente tratara de apabullar su persona...- Hitomi le sonríe. Sabía que con estas celebraciones que se avecinaban, mucha gente de otros reinos y del consejo de ancianos le preguntaría su procedencia, el origen de su visita... y ella tendría que decir la verdad. Que venía a Gaia a quedarse...

Rohan le observó algo analítico al ver el rostro de la chica algo ida. Aplaude sonriente, trayendo la atención de la chica gato.

– En pocas semanas tendremos visitas en el Castillo, y es por eso que hoy necesitare toda la ayuda para arreglar las habitaciones y los alrededores del castillo, como los establos; que tengan el suficiente heno para los animales...- Hitomi y Merle sonriendo y asistiendo se colocaron sus zapatos que consistía en unas manoletinas de color rojo oscuro.

Antes de marcharse las jóvenes, Rohan detiene a Hitomi por el hombro y le pide que la acompañe a dar un paseo por los jardines.

Al llegar a los jardines, Hitomi observa algo nerviosa e incómoda ante la presencia del hombre ya mayor; y es que aunque lo había conocido bajo circunstancias de la presencia de la bebida en una noche donde Van había cenado con él en el castillo, él se mostro muy simpático y amigable. Pero, ahora que estaban solos y el ambiente tenso se notaba, Hitomi no tuvo el valor de comenzar la conversación primero. Rohan, en cambio le miraba algo intrigado. Quería saber porque Van la había ido a buscar...¿El amor de él era recíproco? Carraspeo antes de comenzar.

– Señorita Hitomi, creo que las ultimas veces que nos hemos visto, he estado un poco ido de mis cabales; le pido mis disculpas...- Hitomi sonrío algo tímida.

– ¡No se preocupe Señor Rohan! - Llámeme Rohan simplemente - Bueno...Rohan. Eso es del pasado ... ya no importa -

– ¡Ah! en esto se equivoca Srta. El pasado es muy importante ya que nos guía en el futuro y en las cosas que haremos. Por ejemplo yo, nunca me presentaré en aquellos estados...-observó a Hitomi riendo a escondidas - Bueno, seré honesto...trataré. También existe otro ejemplo de que nuestro pasado nos guiará, como en el caso de Van; él, aunque tuvo un pasado un tanto doloroso, él quiere que su reino prospere, por la memoria de su padre,madre y hermano. Su pasado lo guía con creces... - Hitomi se gira, dándole la espalda a Rohan.

– Pero... que sucede si el pasado le pesa... le condena...- Rohan supo exactamente a donde iba su pregunta... todo era relacionado con la muerte de su hermano. Ultimo familiar que poseía Van, y que por circunstancias bélicas y malos entendidos, perdió la vida.

– Ahí estará el amor para sobrellevar aquellos dolores que le carguen ...como tú - Hitomi le miro sonrojada y asustada.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿yo?...No .. nada que ver yo sólo soy una ...-Rohan le mira escéptico y con una ceja alzada.

– Señorita Hitomi, seré viejo pero no soy nada tonto a los sentimientos de un par de críos - al decir lo ultimo la hizo sentir tan pequeña y tan falta de experiencias sobre el amor.

– Yo no sé lo que siente Van por mi...- susurro mirando las flores del jardín. rozó una con su pulgar, sonrojada.

– Pues odio no siente hacia usted Srta. - Hitomi sonrió infantil.

– No habló de eso...sino..no tengo seguridad.. clara seguridad de que sienta lo mismo lo que yo siento por él...creo que estoy hablando demás...-

– No. Está bien que lo diga... así puedo decirle un par de cosas a ese niñito..- Hitomi le interrumpe

– ¡No! por favor no le diga nada. Tan sólo déjelo así.. quizás algún día pueda responder a mis interrogantes -

– Quizás cuando lo haga será tarde...-

– ¿Qué? - Rohan se giró sonriendo falsamente.

– Nada joven Hitomi... nada...-

Siguieron caminando por el jardín interior del castillo de Fanelia, mientras unas mujeres caminaban con sábanas blancas dobladas desde una esquinas hacia otra. Pero aunque un número de mujeres caminaban trabajando, entre esa gente había un señor de cabellos negros con ciertas canas y un bigote, con ojos cafés para observar a la pareja que conversaba cerca de las flores, para sólo oír que la chica confesaba sus sentimientos al viejo Rohan, hacia el chico...

Eso no se veía nada bien para sus planes... los planes con Julius.

Se giró levantando su capa hacia un lado.

Tendría que apurar el plan

Aquello solamente debía saberlo él... que lo disculpara el consejo...

.

* * *

.

– ¿Qué recursos te quedan, Van? - preguntó Ren algo preocupado en como el joven de cabellos azabaches se lo agarraba y apoyaba sus codos en la mesa

– Apelar a que se hizo en secreto esa reunión; de que no tienen unanimidad ..-

– Pero aunque se hiciera esa reunión y no se tenga el quorum, esa orden o planes ya estaban fijados para ti, por gracia de tu padre...- Van apoyo cansado su cabeza en las palmas de sus manos.

– ¿Porqué mierda, mi padre tenía que hacer ese intercambio? - No necesitaba escuchar las respuestas ya que todas iban a que eran lo más cuerdo para el consejo y al pueblo; pero era lo más insensible para Van.

Si el día de mañana tenía hijos, les permitiría casarse con cualquier persona...

– Podrías - Ren recibió la mirada de Van algo atenta, porque sus ojos estaban agotados – podrías casarte con la princesa y también con Hitomi ...- Van río irónico.

– ¿Dices un matrimonio Poligámico? ¿Dónde ha quedado tú Cordura,amigo? ¿Crees que sería capaz de hacer tal barbarie? -

– Pero en Freid está permitido...- Van golpea la mesa ante la contra respuesta.

– No podría hacer una cosa así a dos personas que no lo merecen. Aquella princesa y Hitomi, sobre todo ella...-

– Puedes saldar la deuda...-

Van le observó pensativo. ...saldar la deuda...pero, ¿Cómo? no sabía cuanto debía, no tampoco sabía de que se trataba aquella dedua.. era dinero; armas, materiales de construcción.. algun pacto político... Van se rascaba la cabeza. Ruhm podría decirle que tipo de deuda tenía su difunto padre con el Rey de Basram.

.

* * *

.

.

Perdón por el capítulo corto :c pero la inspiración no dio para más ya que lo que tengo en mi cabeza lo quiero publicar en el sgte. capítulo.  
al final no di el certamen el lunes recién pasado porque por una situación que no tenía previsto, pasó, y tuve que ausentarme para darlo. Tendré... que simplemente darlo en fecha especial que es en octubre así que verán próximamente el nuevo capitulo a finales de septiembre para lanzarme a los dos últimos certámenes que me quedan y hacer dos trabajos de investigación para lanzarme a la vida del estudio para los exámenes de noviembre D:

(*) Castello Forte : O Fuerte Castelo, es el segundo lugar que conocimos en el anime; estamos hablando del lugar donde Van, Merle y Hitomi tuvieron que escapar luego de la destrucción de parte de Zaibach a Fanelia. Lugar donde estaba Allen custodiando y cuidando como representante de Asturia en los Limites entre Fanelia y el Reino. Todo esto ..¿adivinen? apareció en el hermoso compendium de Escaflowne ( mi biblia ;O;)

(*) Basram : Aunque en mi biblia ;U; menciona y declara que Basram en el 1º país en que tiene un gobierno republicano, yo tan sólo cuando puse a Basram como reino protagonista de la historia lo hice a dedo (no me maten oh!) y no busque más sobre él; y ahora que me entero de esto... que es una semi desgracia ... no quiero cambiarlo porque... cambiaría totalmente la historia y ya el final lo tengo listo muajajaja ( en mi mente, y que puede cambiar durante los meses y días muajajaja :D )

Saludos enormes

Se Despide

Ca211


End file.
